Logically Passionate Intuition
by MrsEclipse9856
Summary: They were all different... but in a way, they were all the same. How a logical scientist, a passionate doctor and an intuitive leader found their way to each other. McSpirk. Bones/Fem!Kirk/Spock
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't usually write McSpirk fics but someone suggested it so I decided to give it a try with a our favorite brilliant beauty, logical looker and gorgeous grump. As always, I don't own them.

* * *

><p>"<em>I grieve with thee<em>." She uttered the phrase in Vulcan. Jim wished she never had to use it but she knew better than most that wishful thinking doesn't get you anywhere. When she received no response, she continued, "I'm sorry… for what I said on the bridge about you not loving your mom. I know you do. Anyone with eyes knows it. I needed to get you listen to me and the only way through was… to be mean. I'm sorry, Spock."

"There is no need to apologize. You did what was necessary to save Earth. My… feelings were irrelevant in the matter." Jim chuckled, "You know, you're only half Vulcan… you're allowed to feel for her. I never met my dad but that doesn't stop me from crying over his death every once in a while. Some days, it just hits me that everything would be different if I knew him. My mother wouldn't hate me and my brother would still be alive." Jim rarely talks about any of this stuff with anyone, even Pike and Bones.

It's hard being a dead man's daughter, people are under the delusion that her life was easy but it wasn't. Her mother blames her for her father's death and her brother ran away when she was eleven after one too many beatings from their step-dad. James Kirk has been alone her whole life.

At least, that was the case until three years ago when she flirted with a pretty girl, got into a bar fight, was recruited by a friend of her father's and met her best friend, all within eight hours. Spock gave her a look, "It is illogical for your mother to have such feelings towards you as your father was killed due to his own actions ninety-six seconds after your birth."

"You're preaching to the choir." He looked at her, "An idiom to indicate that you have the same feelings on the matter." Jamie nodded, "Yea. I've been saying the same thing for years but no one ever hears me. Too busy comparing me to George." Spock nodded, "A mistake I have also made. I now understand what you were attempting to accomplish with your Kobayashi Maru. I have already submitted a withdraw of the charges I filed against you." She smirked, "All it took was me saving the world, huh?"

She knew he would answer that, she put her hand up before he could speak, "Rhetorical question, Spock." He nodded and the pair continued to stare at each other. Jim broke the silence with a chuckle, "Well, I should go find a place to sleep before Bones hypos me half to death."

"You can share my quarters." Jim looked at him, "And give your girlfriend another reason to hate me? Thanks but…" He cut her off, "I will speak with the Lieutenant. You need to rest, Captain. As Vulcans do not require as much sleep as humans, it would be illogical not to utilize my quarters." Jim took a breath, "Okay. Thank you." He nodded and told her the code to his room before instructing her to get some rest. Jim left the observation room and made her way through the banged up ship to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, Pike's not dead and Earth is safe. Leonard was calling that a win on so many levels. He couldn't wait until he got a chance to talk to his little girl. He'd bet anything that his family was freaking out over him… and Jim.<p>

That woman rolled into his world like nothing he's ever seen before. Brilliant, brash and breathtakingly beautiful, he wonders all the time about why she's friends with him. He's not a people person and neither is Jim but she could have you eating out of the palm of her hand without you realizing it until it was too late.

Maybe that's why… or maybe she means it when she says that she loves him to death. He still doesn't know why but he loves her back. Leonard can admit that he wasn't sure about her being the acting captain but he knew that Jim wasn't the kind of person to give up without a fight, even when it looks hopeless, she fights.

He's always known that she didn't tell him everything but he could see behind those otherworldly cerulean blue eyes of hers that she's seen some things that no twenty-five year old should ever see. He knows he owes her an apology for not backing her up on the bridge. Part of him doesn't want to admit it but that's kinda how he ended up divorced, not acknowledging when something needed to be said. Leonard refuses to let Jim think he doesn't believe in her, he's one of the only people who does.

When he joined Starfleet, he was pissed at the universe and Pike talked him into doing something good to prove to his daughter that he wasn't the man her mother tried to convince the world he was. Sitting next to Jim on that shuttle probably saved his life. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have made it through the academy.

It wasn't even the work that got to him, it was the space, flying, fighting stuff; stuff that Jim excelled at. She made a deal with him that first day, she'd get him through the stuff that scared him and he'd help her through basic medical. Of course, he figured out that she didn't really need his help but she still kept her end of the bargain.

Then, slowly, she dragged him out of his self-imposed isolation. She always said it was for his own good but he figured out that she needed it too. She needed someone who didn't want anything from her and he was happy to be that someone. So he went with her and somewhere along the way, it became less about needed to be among the living and more about hanging out with his friend. The same friend he can't find at the moment.

"You should ask Lieutenant Commander Spock." He glanced at Nurse Chapel, "Why would he know? They hate each other." She chuckled, "I don't think they actually hate each other. Besides, he's her first officer, he'll know."

* * *

><p>"It was logical, Nyota." She huffed at him. Spock does not understand why Nyota has such an issue with Kirk. "Logical. She insulted you on the bridge and started a fight." Spock looked at her, "I initiated the altercation on the bridge. Kirk attempted, on multiple occasions, to appeal to my sense of logic and I ignored her. She did what was necessary to receive a response from me. If I had only listened to her, she would not have taken the actions she did. I am aware that you do not like her, however, she is the Acting Captain of this vessel and she gave the captain and chief medical officer's quarters to my father and the other Elders. She has to sleep somewhere."<p>

Nyota glared, "She gave up Pike and Puri's quarters?" Spock nodded, "She did." Nyota took a breath, "I still don't like it but it's already done. And I bet you'll end up with McCoy in your room too." Spock was aware of that possibility as McCoy and Kirk were roommates at the academy and, like Kirk, McCoy didn't have quarters either.

"She is not all she seems, Nyota." She looked at him. Spock had a glimpse of the real James on the bridge. His fingers on her skin gave him a quick look into her mind. Pain, not physical but the emotions of someone who has lost everything and still fights so that others don't have to. The emotions of an orphan who was never allotted time or space to grieve the father she never had the chance to know. And brilliance that rivaled his own, covered by a carefree attitude. Nyota looked at him for a moment, "What does that mean?" Spock took a breath, "Her life is not as easy as you seem to believe it was."

"She told you that?" Spock looked at Nyota, "No… she did not." Realization dawned on her face and she sat down, "Was it…? What are we talking about here?" Spock doesn't speak of his mind melds with anyone and he was not going to discuss this one either, "We are not talking about it. What I saw in Kirk's mind is just a sacred as what I saw in your mind and I will not share it. Just know that you may need to reexamine your attitude towards her." Nyota nodded as she stood. "Okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Spock could admit that he was more human than he realized. His reaction to Kirk's Kobayashi Maru and his refusal to listen to her arguments against going to the Laurentian System were not logical. Both actions amounted to being a temper tantrum, as his mother would phrase it.

Even after his actions almost led to Kirk being kicked out of Starfleet and marooning her on an ice planet, she still apologized to him for her behavior. She was doing the right thing, the logical thing and she still sought him out. The human he would've called emotional and illogical only a day ago confounded him. He was not sure what to expect from her.

Outside of attending the academy, he has rarely shared his living space with another. He entered the room and noticed that Kirk was asleep on his bed. Her boots were neatly placed at the foot of the bed and a fresh uniform was folded and sitting on the chair near the bed.

She had showered, the only indication of which was the moisture that was still in the air. Spock did a quick assessment of her person, having heard Doctor McCoy express concern for her lack of seeking out medical attention. Her breathing was strong and unhindered, there was discoloration on her neck from multiple attempts to strangle her and there were lacerations on her face.

He would have to insure that she ate something in the coming hours but she was otherwise in good physical health. Spock knew he should meditate but a notification on his PADD stopped him, it was a message from Doctor McCoy seeking the location of their young Acting Captain. He replied to the message and requested that the doctor allow her a few hours of sleep, barring an emergency. The doctor agreed and promised to 'stop by' later. Spock sat the PADD on his deck and took a meditative position.

* * *

><p>"Jim… Jim, wake up." She glared at the man. As much as she loves Bones, he was a pain in her ass. Of course, he says the same thing about her all the time. "Better be good, Bones. How'd you get in here anyway?" He chuckled, "Spock let me in. And it is good, Pike's awake."<p>

A smile crossed Jim's features, "He's awake?" Bones nodded and she could see the relief in his eyes. Her friend was king of the grumps to everyone else but Jim, his mama and his daughter, Joanna, could see right through him.

"He's even asking to speak with Acting Captain Spock. I didn't think it was my place to drop that bomb on him." Jim didn't even realize that Spock was in the room until he spoke, "That was wise, doctor. It would be best if Captain Kirk and I informed Captain Pike ourselves." Jim shrugged, "Yea… I guess I should get up and get dressed."

Spock, being the logically awesome creature he was, handed her the uniform she stopped by the quartermaster's to get before she went to bed. Jim was eternally grateful that she showered before she went to sleep and she was wearing standard undergarments.

"What the hell happened to you?" She looked at her friend as she stepped into her pants. Her bumps and bruises weren't even that bad but Bones was a worrier. She took a breath, "Which time? In the last day I jumped on a drill and fought a bunch of Romulans, then something on Delta Vega tried to eat me, then a fight with Spock, than Nero and some more Romulans. I'm…" She stopped when she realized that Spock was staring at her back. "Those scars are part of a very long story that I'm too sober to tell." His eyes flicked up to meet hers and she smiled, "I might tell you one day but we've got work to do."

She pulled the shirts over her head, glad that she thought enough to get the unisex uniform just in case she ended up climbing around Engineering, and pulled on her boots. She quickly made the bed before they made their way to medical.

Jim pulled her hair into a messy bun as Spock to filled her in on the repairs that still needed to be done and if they had the power to do them without the core. Jim would be the first to tell people that she wanted her own command but not like this, especially, with Pike unable to walk on his own power. That man was family, despite the dumb rumors that she was sleeping with him. Never happen… not in a million years.

Sickbay wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be but that's because Bones is awesome. He rolled his eyes when she said as much but she caught the hint of a smile that crossed his features. "Lieutenant Commanders, how's my ship?" The trio looked at each other and Bones slapped Jim and Spock on the back, "I'll leave ya'll to it." She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Wimp." He laughed as he walked out the room. Pike looked at them, "Acting Captain Spock. Report."

Spock looked at Pike, "I am not the Acting Captain, sir." Pike looked at Jim, "I'm assuming there is a good reason for that, Acting Captain Kirk." She nodded, "Yes, sir. Vulcan was destroyed; Spock's mother was one of the billions of casualties." She's never seen the look on Pike's face before. He looked at Spock and uttered the same phrase she had the night before. His Vulcan not nearly as good as hers but Spock didn't seem to mind. He thanked the older officer and the pair of them filled Pike in on the condition of the ship.

"Jim." She was about to leave the room when Pike stopped her. "I will speak to Doctor McCoy." Spock told her before leaving her with her mentor. She looked at Pike and waited for whatever he was about to say. "You did good, kid." She smiled, "I had a good teacher."

"Oh please, you barely listen to me." Jim shook her head, "I always listen. I might not always do something but I always listen to what you tell me. Are you really okay?" He nodded, "According to your grumpy sidekick, I'll be fine. I now understand your relationship with him a little more. You hate hospitals as much as I do and I think he gets off on hypospraying the crap outta people."

She laughed, "I told you." He nodded, "You did. Are you okay?" Jim took a breath, "Not even a little. Nero was gloating about killing my dad and how he was gonna end my life the same way. I was more worried about you but I can't ignore the fact that he almost won… I wish we could've figured it out faster."

He nodded, "That's not on you, kid. You did everything you could've done. I'll deny it if you tell anyone but... I wish I could've left you in command in the first place." Jim smirked, "I won't tell." He smiled, "You have a ton of work to do, Captain. Hop to it." She chuckled, "Yes, sir. I'm glad you're okay, Chris." He shrugged, "I'm just glad you didn't give up on me." Jim shrugged, "You never gave up on me."

* * *

><p>"Man, am I glad he's okay, she can't take another loss." Spock looked at the doctor, "Am I to assume that they have some form of relationship?" McCoy looked at him, "Not a sexual relationship like the rumors… they're more family than anything. Pike's listed as her next of kin. I don't know how much you know about her mama but they are barely on speaking terms. That woman had better stay far away from Jim. My mama might kill her."<p>

Spock looked at the doctor, "I do not understand. I was aware that Kirk's mother blames her for George Kirk's death." McCoy nodded, "Her mama blames her for every bad thing that's happened since she was born. Her father's death, her stepfather's… _actions_, her brother running away and his death, the list is as long as my arm. I don't even have the words for Winona. Met her once… I never wanted to break my oath to do no harm more than I wanted to that day. I don't know how Jim does it. I'm pretty sure that my mama and Pike are the closest thing to parents Jim has ever had. It's so... unfair. My dad and your mom would never harm anyone, least of all us and they're both dead but Jim's mother is still hurting that kid. The crazy part is that Winona is missing out. Jim's one of the best people I know. I don't know where I'd be without her."

Spock assessed McCoy for a moment, "You love her." It wasn't a question, just an observation. McCoy shrugged, "Give it time, you'll love her too."

"Love who? Uhura?" The both turned at the sound of Kirk's voice, "Nope… nosey." She rested her arm on the doctor's shoulder, "I'm not nosey. It's not my fault that you and Spock are having a conversation outside Pike's room." He rolled his eyes but he didn't respond to her comment.

"Come on, Spock, we have work to do." The first officer looked at her, "You have not eaten since we've been aboard the ship. I would be remiss in my duties as the first officer of this vessel if I did not insist that you find sustenance before engaging in your duties." Kirk looked at McCoy, he shook his head, "I'm not helping you. I agree with him. As a matter of fact, you both need to eat. I'll walk with you."

"Doctor, that is unnecessary." Kirk laughed, "He needs to eat too. That's why he's tagging along. He wants to make sure we both eat… like we're children." McCoy looked at her as they walked, "Sometimes, I'm not sure you aren't a child." She nudged him, "Hey. Me and Spock saved the world… that makes us awesome."

He isn't sure why, but her phrasing brought a sense of belonging that he'd never had before. The doctor and the acting captain bickered between themselves until they reached the galley. "Are you gonna pick our food too?" McCoy looked at her, "Depends, what are you gonna have?" Spock informed the doctor that he would have plomeek soup and tea. He was not expecting Kirk to say the same. McCoy looked at her, "Really?" She shrugged, "Yea. I like plomeek soup."

"How is it that I didn't know that?" She smiled at him as they made their way through the line, "Because the cafeteria at the academy can't make it worth a damn." The doctor laughed as they found a table. Spock had to agree with her, the academy's version of plomeek soup was lacking. McCoy watched Kirk eat for a moment before he ate his own morning meal. Spock would have to ask him about it at a later time.

* * *

><p>"So, she called us all here. Where is she?" They'd already been limping home for a few days and Leonard was not happy about it. The only thing that made it better was the conversation he got to have with his mama and his daughter. They both talked to Jim for a few minutes as well.<p>

Leo and Jim were both sharing a room with Spock. He wasn't sure if the Vulcan cared but Uhura certainly had her panties in a bunch about it. He's been telling her for years that Jim isn't as bad as she thinks but nothing seemed to be getting through. Maybe Jim would have to talk to her. Wherever Jim was.

Spock looked at him, "She was in Engineering when I spoke to her three minutes and thirty-four seconds ago." The doctor looked at the Vulcan and rolled his eyes. He was gonna reply but he was interrupted by Jim and Scott in an argument. "Not gonna happen, Scotty. Find another way." The engineer looked at her, "We'd get home faster." Jim huffed, "I will not sacrifice food for speed. If we divert the power from the replicators that's exactly what we'd be doing. It won't matter how fast we're going if we all starve to death before we get there."

"As CMO, I'm with her on that one. Too many people on the ship as it is." They had refugees and everyone they could beam up from the damaged ships, there were almost six hundred people aboard the ship built for less than five hundred. They were cramped on space and while their food would last, it was gonna be tight. He could understand where Scott was coming from but Jim made the better argument. Spock seemed to agree.

"Perhaps we can assess another method of achieving the same amount of power without disrupting the replicators." Jim nodded, "Works for me. The three of us can brainstorm it." She took her seat at the head of the table and started with Spock, "Alright, fill me in." They went around the table giving her reports from the different areas of the ship. Jim listened, she asked questions when she had them and took notes when she needed to. She ended with Leonard, "Medical?"

"Almost empty. I have seven critical patients and the handful that Engineering sends over the course of the day but they aren't there long." She nodded, "Alright, we should be home in six days. Let me know if you need anything or you have an idea that might help."

Leonard looked at her, "A memorial and maybe a movie night." She gave him a look and he continued. "The list came in when comms came back, we all know people on the list. And then there are all the Vulcans. I think we need to take a moment and acknowledge... all of this. As for a movie night, we've been out here for three days, with six more on deck… the crew is starting to feel it now that the adrenaline is gone. I'm sure we got movies all over the ship, maybe we can do that one day."

Chekov caught on, "Da… or karaoke." Sulu piped up, "A friendly sparring match between senior staff members." Jim actually smiled at that, "Up for a rematch, Spock?" He looked at her, "I would not be adverse to such a match. I am aware that you only used defensive blocks on the bridge." She shrugged but didn't say anything.

"I'm just saying, other than you and Pike, most of us have never been through something like this. It might help." Jim nodded, "You and… Yeoman Rand can put that together; add Sulu and Chekov's ideas to the list. Coordinate with Spock on asking the Vulcans if they want to join our memorial service. I'm guessing I have to say something?" Leonard nodded, "Who else is gonna do it?" She glanced at Spock, "I will ask my father if he wishes to join you." She nodded, "Thanks, Spock. If that's all, you guys are free to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was warm… like really warm. Rooming with Spock meant that the temperature was a bit warmer than even the southerner was used too but neither he nor Jim complained about it. This was different; there was a body against him. Leonard shifted and mumbled, "You're warm, Jim."

He heard a laugh from behind him, "I'm not even in the bed, anymore." The doctor slowly opened his eyes and found himself wrapped around the ship's first officer. He bolted upright and Jim laughed harder as Spock looked at him. "Damn it. Why didn't you wake us up?"

She shrugged, "Why would I? You guys are just too cute to disturb." Jim was getting a kick out of this; he gave her a look, "Oh yea?" Leonard walked towards her, "Bones… don't…" It was too late; he grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. Spock made no move to help either of them. When Jim got free from Leonard, she ran to Spock and hid behind him. "He's not gonna help you, darlin'."

"Actually, he will. He's the first officer of the ship and I'm the acting captain, my safety and welfare are part of his job and he's very good at his job. Right, Spock?" He looked at her, then at the doctor, "You are correct, Captain. However, I must point out that the chief medical officer can overrule my authority and yours if he deems it necessary."

Leonard laughed as the realization dawned on Jim's face that Spock was siding with him. "Shit." She tried to sprint away from them both but Leonard caught her and resumed tickling her. "I give, I give… Bones. Come on." He took mercy on her and let her go. Jim pulled on her boots, mumbling about mean doctors and Vulcans that don't help before she checked her hair and grabbed her PADD, "I got a shift on the bridge and a sparring match later so I'm gonna go. You two make a cute couple… I think I might share the holos." She didn't.

He looked at her face as she blew them a kiss and ran from the room. "You think she really took holos of us?" Spock looked at him, "I do not know, nor do I wish to find out. I do not understand why you have an issue. It is only logical that..." He shook his head, "Don't. Just... I don't have a problem… not really. Just wish I would've known who I was cuddled up with, that's all."

* * *

><p>Two more days and they'd be home, Jim was thrilled. She was making the most of her rapid promotion just in case they kicked her out of Starfleet. Spock told her it was unlikely but she wasn't convinced. Alpha shift done and Beta shift underway, Jim walked the ship like she'd been doing it her whole life. Checking in with people and making sure that everyone was a comfortable as they could be.<p>

Jim walked into an observation room that had been converted to living space. It was mostly empty, a handful of Vulcans in the room. She spotted a lone figure on one of the couches, "Ambassador Sarek, how are you and your people?" He looked at her, "We are as well as can be expected, Miss Kirk." She nodded, "Good. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He looked at her in almost the same way that Spock does, "You have not disturbed me. Please, join me." Jim walked further into the room and sat next to the Vulcan Elder. He looked at her, "My son is fond of you. I did not understand why until I observed you in engineering helping to repair the ship. Another captain would have left the work to be completed by others, however, you assist the crew in any way you can. It is very… Vulcan of you." Jim chuckled, "_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._" Sarek looked at her with what appeared to be amusement. She liked him… in the he's your first officer's dad kinda way.

"The philosophies of my people are not lost on you." She shook her head, "I rather enjoyed reading many of Surak's teachings. I didn't always agree but I can understand them. I didn't fit in with most kids so I spent a lot of time reading and learning." He nodded, "My son has always had a difficult time fitting in, I believe the term is."

She nodded and he continued, "I am pleased to see that he has found friendship with you and Doctor McCoy." She smiled, "I know how he feels. There's some saying on Earth about children carrying the weight of their fathers actions. You married a human and he grew up being seen as less than because of his mixed heritage. I grew up in my father's shadow and being judged against his example. In some ways, I understand Spock more than he understands himself. It's odd that we've only known each other for a week but I feel like there's a connection there. I can't explain it."

"His mother would say 'do not try to.' She was always wiser than I." Jim smiled at the reference to Lady Amanda. Spock's father was not shy about talking about her and Jim liked hearing where Spock came from. He and Bones had their little chats too, so she knew that he's heard more than a few stories about her.

It would've been easy to ignore the Vulcans on the ship but that wasn't Jim's style. After the memorial, which many Vulcans and crew members attended, she spent time interacting with everyone when she was off duty. Uhura didn't like her anymore than usual but at least she wasn't being hostile, so that was a good thing. If she had to guess, Spock and/or Bones talked to her about it.

Jim and Sarek sat in peaceful silence for what seemed like hours before Rand entered the room, "Captain, your match with Commander Spock is next on the list." Jim took a breath, "Thank you, yeoman." She looked at the Ambassador, "It's for morale. We even have a referee this time." He nodded, "Perhaps, I will watch." She chuckled, "You are more than welcome to, Ambassador." They talked more as they walked to the gym where Sulu and Hendorff, one of the security officers and the guy she calls 'Cupcake', were going at each other hard.

"Who's winning?" she asked Spock as she and Sarek stood next to him. "Lieutenant Hendorff has a notable size advantage. However, Lieutenant Sulu has more mobility, skill and speed. He is currently winning." Bones rolled his eyes, "You know, you could've just said 'Sulu'."

Jim chuckled and gave him a baby voice, "Who's a grumpy doctor? You are. Do you need another cuddle, Bonesy?" The crew members closest to them chuckled and Jim swore she saw the hint of a smile on Spock's face. "You know, Jim… I hope Spock kicks your ass." She shrugged, "He might but I'm fighting back this time."

As the lieutenants finished their match, Jim pulled her uniform tunic and undershirt off, leaving her in the black tank top she wore beneath them both. She folded her shirts and placed them both next to Spock's. She stepped out of her boots, peeled off her socks and placed them under the bench where Spock left his. Scotty, who was refereeing the matches, announced that Sulu was the winner and looked in their direction. The two officers walked to the mats.

"Alrighty, lads and lasses, now for tha main event. Coming in at… tall and Vulcan, our ever stoic first officer, Mister Spock. His opponent, coming in as… not as tall and human, our badass acting captain, Miss Kirk. I don't have to explain the rules because they're the ones that wrote them." Everyone chuckled as he continued, "Bow to each other." They did, "Bow to me." They did that too. "Take your stances. Good luck. GO!"

* * *

><p>Scotty moved out of their way and the two idiots went at it. "This is ridiculous." Leonard said to no one in particular but he got an answer from the one person he didn't expect. "It may seem that way, Doctor, but it is not. My son and Miss Kirk have contemplated the outcome of a friendly match and determined that it would best serve the morale of the crew." Leonard looked at the Ambassador, "And I'm guessing that Spock just asked you to come watch him beat her up?" Sarek gave him a look, "Actually, Miss Kirk invited me."<p>

Of course she did. "Do not discount her abilities, Doctor. She may not be as strong as Spock is physically, however, that is not the only factor when engaging in a combative situation as you witnessed in the match that just concluded. Spock fights the way he thinks, with logic. Miss Kirk also fights the way she thinks, with instinct. One is not better than the other; they are merely different approaches to the same goal."

He nodded at the Ambassador and watched his two roommates, Sarek was right. Spock's movements were calculating while Jim's were more on feeling. They were both skilled at hand-to-hand, Jim was even the assistant instructor for the advanced class. Most people thought that it was because Pike was the instructor but anyone who's ever watched her fight, really watched, could see that she knew what she was doing.

The crew was eating this up. Sulu was in front of him, "Get him, Jim." Uhura was just watching with mild interest. The doctor turned his attention back to the match to see Spock get a good hold around Jim's shoulders from behind. Anyone else would've thought she was done but Leonard has seen her break this hold before.

She jumped in Spock's arms as high as she could go, curled into a ball and used her body weight and downward momentum to drop herself and flip Spock over her head at the same time. It was a pretty cool move. "OHHH!" The crew was loving this, maybe Jim and Spock were right about this one. He heard her laugh, "People try that on me all the time, sorry." Spock nodded and they continued to go at each other.

"I can't believe he agreed to this." Leonard, Sulu and Sarek looked at Uhura. "Was it not logical for the commanding and first officer of this vessel to engage in an activity that would bolster the crew's morale?" She looked at the Ambassador and nodded, "It is. They should've chosen something else." Leonard would've laughed but he didn't want to embarrass her any more than she already was.

"Oh… OH!" Leonard looked towards the fight as Scotty was counting it down, "And we have our winner. Congratulations, Miss Kirk." Jim chuckled as she bowed towards the Vulcan, who returned the gesture. "How the hell did you win?" Jim smiled, "I may be small but I put up one hell of a fight, Bonesy. I gotta spar with Spock again... he almost had me a few times."

Leonard smiled, "I like that jump thing you did." She gave him a sad smile, "My brother taught me that when I was a kid. I was really little back then." Uhura looked at her, "You have a brother?" Something flickered in Jim's eyes for a second, "Had. He died three years ago." Uhura looked at her, "That night in the bar in Riverside?"

"That was the day after his funeral. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna relieve Chekov from the con. Come on Sulu." Jim picked up her stuff and the pair of command officers walked out of the gym. "I didn't know." Leonard looked at Uhura, "You didn't want to know. It's always funny to me that no one ever asks about him, I mean, he had their father's name for crying out loud. George Samuel Kirk, Junior. She still can't talk about him… says it hurts too much."

He knew. He knew a lot about Jim. It wasn't even what she said, it was what she doesn't say that gives him a glimpse into what she's thinking. He wasn't going to tell Uhura what he knows but even the bits and pieces he has aren't pretty. He chanced a look at Spock, he seemed just a worried about Jim as he was. It's wasn't impossible to see, just difficult.

* * *

><p>The news of Kirk's brother was not a surprise to him; Spock has read her file in great length. What was surprising was the way in which people appeared to have forgotten George Kirk's only son. Spock looked at the doctor as they walked out of the room, "She will speak of him when she is ready, Doctor."<p>

McCoy nodded, "I know. It's just… usually when she's in pain I can fix it and this is something I can't do anything about. It's worse than her father; her brother practically raised her even though he was only four years older than her." Nyota looked at them, "What do you mean her brother raised her?" The doctor took a breath, "It's not my place to say but I'll give you some info that's public record. Jim was born January 4th, 2233, everyone knows that. Her mother went back on active duty in 2236. If her father was dead and her mother was in space, where was Jim?"

The doctor raised a valid point. It was a question that he wanted the answer to as well. Nyota was about to answer but she stopped to contemplate for a moment, "With family?" McCoy shook his head, "What family? She's the last biological Kirk. Her mother is the only person on the Davis side of the family." Nyota appeared lost in thought, "I don't know." The doctor nodded, "Nobody does. Nobody ever bothers to ask they just assume. My mama always told me 'Don't judge what you don't know'."

"Wise words, Doctor McCoy." Spock knew the doctor well enough that a retort would be forthcoming. However, as Sarek was the one to make the comment, the doctor nodded, "I have my moments." Nyota looked at Spock, "Did you know?" He thought about the question, "I was aware that her childhood was difficult. I have not been made aware of the extent."

McCoy looked at him, "Don't hold your breath. She doesn't talk about it. I only know because her mother brought it up in front of me. She was bitching about Jim testifying at her step-dad's parole hearing and Jim refused." That was interesting information. Spock began to understand some of the memories he saw in Kirk's mind.

He did not understand why he felt the _need_ to seek her out. His father looked at him, "You will understand." Nyota and McCoy looked at the two Vulcans. "He'll understand what?" Sarek looked at Nyota, "It is none of _your_ concern, Lieutenant." He left them standing in the corridor. Nyota looked at Spock for a moment before she too made her exit. "Do I even want to know what that was about?" Spock looked at the doctor, "I do not know."

* * *

><p>Home, sweet home. Well, sorta. Jim didn't really call anywhere home. She knew they'd all get kicked out of the dorms eventually and the Enterprise was a mess. She owned the house in Riverside but she was in no mood to go anywhere near it right now. Bones' mother had offered to let Jim spend her leave there but she was probably gonna stay close to Pike. He was still in the hospital and she was the closest thing to a child he had.<p>

It has been two weeks since they returned to Earth as a bunch of banged up heroes. Jim kept as low a profile as they let her. She bounced between debriefings and finishing classes and checking on the ship, it was exhausting. The last thing she wanted was to talk to whoever was buzzing the door. Bones answered it the next thing she knew, she was being yelled at, "What the hell did you do?" Jim pushed herself off the bed, "Uhura…"

"Don't 'Uhura' me. What did you do?" Jim looked at her. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." Except she was so lost, Jim shrugged, "I don't. I've been with the admirals and in class since we got back. I've gotten less than ten hours of sleep in four days. I don't even remember the last time I got something to eat. I have stuff to check on the ship and a report to file with the Vulcan Embassy. I really have no idea what you're talking about. Ask Bones."

He nodded. Uhura's posture didn't change, "So you're telling me that you didn't know that Spock ended our relationship?" She shook her head, "I didn't know. Why would you think I did something? That's insulting."

Uhura glared at her and she shrugged, "What? It is. I've been working my ass off, I don't even have time for my own life let alone yours. I lost friends up there too but I haven't had a chance to mourn. I've seen Pike twice since we've been back. I have a list of stuff as long as I am and you think that I stopped all that and did what? Told your boyfriend to break up with you. And you think he'd listen to me. I haven't talked to Spock in three days, it was about the refugees… and the commendations, you were mentioned in passing but there are a ton of people on that list. He messaged me a ship status update this morning but that's it. I'm sorry it didn't work out but don't blame me for it. Now, are you done yelling at me because I'm really tired, I have a meeting with the brass in two hours and I'd like to take a nap?" Uhura didn't say anything else as Jim crawled into –what she later realized was Bones'- bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"She really didn't know?" Leonard shook his head, "I don't see how. I can't believe she's still standing. Take everything you've had to do since we've been back. Subtract family, add Admirals and then multiply by five. That's what she's dealing with. Officially, she's still the acting captain, so the Enterprise is still her responsibility. She's also worried about Pike but she doesn't have enough time to see him, I had to sneak her into his room the other day. Imagine my surprise when I walked in and she was asleep in the chair next to him. That girl is a wreak."<p>

He took a breath, "Look, I'm not the sappy type but I am sorry." She looked at him, "I just don't get it." The tired doctor didn't know what to tell her, "Don't ask me, I suck at relationships." She chuckled, "You and Kirk seem to do alright." He nodded, "We're not a couple but all relationships work kinda the same. We fit because don't want anything from each other, we are who we are. I know I grumble at the stuff she pulls but she wouldn't be Jim without it. I know it annoys the crap out of her when I go 'mother hen' on her but she lets me. We never try to be anything other than who and what we are. From the little I've seen of your relationship with Spock, you always seem to want more humanity from him than he was willing to give."

"Yea. I guess you're right. Tell her I'm sorry I yelled at her." He nodded, "Oh please, she already forgave you." Uhura seemed taken aback by that, "What? Why?" He chuckled, "You've known her as long as I have. Other than people who have come after one of her friends, have you ever seen Jim stay mad at anybody? You might not like her but she respects you and she cares… even if you don't."

Uhura shook her head, "I still don't see why?" He chuckled, "Because she's Jim. She's not perfect but she's always tried to be the best she could be. To be someone her father could respect." The communications officer looked at the sleeping cadet/captain, "She really isn't that bad… don't tell her I said that." He nodded, "Cross my heart."

"I should probably go." She stepped over some PADDs, "She really needs to clean her side of the room." He chuckled, "This is my side. That's her side." Jim's half of the room was neat, clean and clutter-free. If she had the energy, his side would be too. "But…?"

He smiled, "She's on my bed, I don't even think she noticed, she's that worn down. I'm doing research for Pike's condition and got a little carried away. Pike says that the few times he saw her growing up, she was always neat." He didn't mention that Jim's step-dad would beat the crap out of her if she wasn't. Uhura nodded, "Thanks for talking to me. I am sorry I barged in here." He shrugged, "Not a big deal. I told you, she forgave you already and so do I."

* * *

><p>"Father?" Spock was in the shuttle bay after returning from spacedock. The Enterprise's repairs were progressing as planned, however, Acting Captain Kirk could not oversee them herself as she had multiple engagements on Earth to attend to. He agreed to go in her stead. Spock did not expect his father to be here when he returned. "I am not our father."<p>

The Vulcan looked and seemed oddly familiar. Spock realized that he was looking into his own eyes. "There are so few Vulcans left we cannot afford to ignore each other," the older man said to him. Kirk's accounting of the meeting the older man replayed in his mind and a question rose to the surface, "Why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

The other him smiled, "Because the three of you need each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you can accomplish together. Of a relationship that will define you all in ways you cannot yet realize." The three of them? Spock still did not understand but he refused to as the question for which he was not certain he wanted the answer to. "How'd you persuade her to keep your secret?" The older Spock smiled again, "She inferred that universe ending paradoxes would ensue should she break her promise."

"You lied?" Vulcans do not lie. "Oh. I implied." This older version of himself appeared to be pleased with his actions, "A gamble?" He nodded, "It was an act of faith. One I hope you will repeat in the future in Starfleet." Spock had already decided that he needed to stay with his father. Sarek had not asked either way but it was the best course of action.

"In the face of extinction it is only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race." His older self chuckled, "And yet you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I've already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, in this case do yourself a favor... put aside logic, do what feels right. Since my customary farewell would appear awfully self serving, I shall simply say good luck. Take care of them, Spock."

Them? He watched the older Vulcan walk away. Perhaps he was meant to find his place with more than just one person. Such relationships were common on Vulcan and on many other worlds. It was undeniable that there was a connection between Spock and Kirk. Many would attribute it to battlefield camaraderie. Who was the other person he was supposed to take care of? It could stand to reason the McCoy and Kirk were inseparable. Was he meant to belong with them? Spock could not be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard was standing in front of this apartment door almost willing it to open. He didn't want to be here but Jim was stressing herself out and this was one thing he could try to help with. "Doctor McCoy." Leonard sighed, "Hey, Spock. I'm sorry to just show up like this but… You got a minute?" He nodded and stepped aside so the doctor could enter his apartment.

Leonard looked around as he walked into the room, mostly out of habit but also a bit of curiosity. His eyes landed on a holo of a younger Spock with a woman. "She's beautiful." He didn't mean to say that out loud but Spock didn't seem to mind, "My mother." Leonard smiled as Spock handed it to him, "You have her eyes."

He tilted his head in that way he does and the doctor knew what he was thinking, "It's just a saying. Means your eyes look alike." He nodded, "I am familiar with the expression. It is just odd that Captain Kirk made the same observation when she saw a holo of my mother." Leonard nodded as he handed the holo back and watched Spock sit it where it was.

"So, I guess you heard that they've promoted Jim and they're giving her the Enterprise?" Spock gave a nod at the question. Everyone on the ship was informed in the last few weeks. "I'm also guessing that she knocked on your door and asked to be her first officer?" Spock gave another nod.

"I know she's hell bent on asking everyone on the crew herself and I know she told you to think it over. I'm here to ask you to do it. Be the first officer. I know you think that you need to join your people. No one has any delusions on that but you're one of best officers in Starfleet. She's gonna need someone like you on the ship to challenge her. I can push Jim so far but that kid is so much smarter than me, so outside medical she usually has me beat. You may not have seen what I saw when you got back from the Narada but you two flow. I was actually scared for Nero when you two ran out of the transporter room."

He took a breath and continued, "You make sure she doesn't do every stupid thing in the book, I'll make sure she doesn't get herself killed and maybe, together, we can get her through being tossed a starship at twenty-five years old. As much as I hate space, I'll go anywhere she goes because she's my friend. And I'm thinking… that maybe she's becoming your friend too."

If he was going to be on the ship, he needed backup. Pike wasn't going to be out there and while they may not have started off on the best foot, Jim and Spock did respect each other. Spock didn't respond. Well, that was a bust. Leonard nodded and made a move to leave.

"Doctor… Leonard, you are correct that I have considered staying with my father and assisting with the rebuilding of our race. However, you are not the first to suggest that I remain in Starfleet. I have yet to inform the captain of my decision; however, it should comfort you to know that I will be on the Enterprise when she departs for her upcoming mission."

Leonard chuckled, "So, you let me rant just to tell me that you were gonna stay anyway? Gee thanks." Spock gave him that 'Vulcan amusement' look he does and Leonard rolled his eyes, "Great, I got you to help me with Jim but who's gonna help me with you?" It was a rhetorical question but of course, Spock answered it. "Captain Kirk." Leonard shook his head, "Just what I need, to be trapped on a tin can with a pair of smartasses."

* * *

><p>Security in this place was tight. Given all that the Vulcans have been through in the last few months, she didn't blame them. It was a tad annoying to have to explain why she was at the embassy four separate times but Jim just went with it. "Captain Kirk."<p>

She smiled at the Ambassador as every person turned their attention to them, she has no idea why. "Ambassador Sarek, it's good to see you." He nodded, "And you. Are you here to see Selik?" She smiled, "Yes, he sent me a message." They couldn't call the older Spock by his name in public, so they gave him an alias. Sarek and his aides walked through the embassy lobby with her and she could hear some of the Vulcans discussing the chance -9.321 percent- that she was his replacement for Lady Amanda.

She actually laughed and faced the Vulcan she heard give the statistic, "_9.321 percent? On what information is that figure based?_" Everyone looked at her and Sarek looked at the man, "The Captain's query is genuine." The Vulcan told her a bunch of information based on their ages, intellect, societal standing, Sarek's affinity for humans and some other stuff, Jim could admit the man a point and she told him as much.

If she was a bit older and the ambassador's wife didn't just die, she could sorta see where they're going with that thought. Jim and the Ambassador's group stepped into the turbolift. "Have you talked to Spock? I think he might leave Starfleet." Sarek looked at her, "For years, my relationship with my son suffered because he chose Starfleet as opposed to the Vulcan Science Academy. I am now grateful that he chose his own path. Do not worry, Captain, Spock may surprise you." She looked at him, he could see through her. She was worried.

If Jim was being honest, she wanted Spock on the Enterprise. There was something about the way he sees the universe that captivated her. She would always be the person who leaped without looking, as Pike put it. For Jim it was simple; there were lives, there was danger and she would stand between the two like no one did for her growing up. Thinking on her feet has always been her best weapon. Her best friend would just call her an idiot but she had him pegged.

Bones was the kinda person that went all in, it's what makes him such a good doctor. He puts his heart into what he does. Yes, he was grumpy but it was only an attempt at keeping people from getting to close to that soft underbelly that makes Leonard who he is. If anyone bothered to ignore the attitude, they'd see a man who really cared. Spock… She doesn't fully get him yet. She saw the war in his eyes when she challenged him on the bridge but she didn't have time to dig deeper. His father might be right, at least, she was hoping he was.

* * *

><p>"This assembly calls Captain James Teresa Kirk." Spock was standing among the other instructors during the ceremony that marked the graduation for the academy's class of 2258. He turned his head to watch as Kirk walked past him to stand in front of Admiral Barnett.<p>

The older officer looked at her for a moment, "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with the Starfleet Medal of Valor." Kirk smiled as the admiral pinned the third highest medal in the fleet to her uniform. "As per Starfleet Order two-eight-four-five-five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Christopher Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

Kirk nodded and performed an 'about face.' The captain walked to their former commanding officer and looked at him, "I relieve you, sir." The Admiral smirked, "I am relieved." Everyone watched as they shook hands. Most of those in attendance couldn't hear what they said to each other, however, Spock clearly heard Kirk thank her mentor and Pike offer his congratulations. "Your father would be proud of you, kid."

If he had not been paying attention to her, Spock would have missed the hitch in her breathing. During her academic review board the mention of her father angered her, however, in this context she seemed saddened by it. As the room erupted in applause, Captain Kirk looked around at the other officers. She was surprisingly unaccustomed to the attention.

One by one, many of the officers in attendance spoke with her, Spock was unsure as to what he should address with her. Mentions of her family and of lost classmates brought an insincere expression to her face. Spock noted that the Captain seemed especially eager to depart the assembly area. Her face brightened as Doctor McCoy approached her. "Bones," she called as she gave him a hug.

"You should go over there. According to McCoy, she's the first to tell everyone that she didn't save the world alone." He didn't notice that he was no longer alone. Spock looked at Nyota. She smiled, "I realize that I placed you in a difficult position. It took some thinking, a yelling match with Kirk and a talk with McCoy to see that I was being unreasonable... and not just with you. I'm sorry. Perhaps, over time, we can be friends."

Spock had no wish to cause Nyota harm but in the wake of all that has transpired, he knew that their relationship was not meant to last. He would always be thankful for the time they shared but it was time for them both to find their place. He nodded, "Indeed, Nyota." She smiled again, "Go. She'll be happy to see you." He nodded and walked to the small group that had formed around Kirk. Nyota was correct; the captain smiled when she saw him, "Hey, Spock."

"Congratulations, Captain." She chuckled, "One of these days, I'm gonna get you to call me 'Jim'." Spock would think that unlikely, however, the older version of himself referred to her as such. McCoy laughed, "Good luck with that, Jim." She smiled at her friend and turned her attention back to Spock, "So, some of us are going out tonight to celebrate. They're all saying that it's because I got promoted but I'm choosing to celebrate Pike being out of the hospital. Anyway, you're more than welcome to join us."

Spock had chosen not to engage in social interactions while in the academy and focus on his coursework. This appeared to be different. They were no longer cadets and, in some cases, they were no longer junior officers, either. "Don't make me go out with the kids by myself, man." They all looked at McCoy and laughed. Kirk nudged him, "First, Scotty is five years older than you. Second, you're three years older than Spock. Just F.Y.I."

* * *

><p>"I would've figured you be three sheets to the wind by now, kid." Jim shrugged at him, "Nope. Taking my time, I'm a responsible adult now." He knows she's not drunk, not really. Leonard gave her a look, "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Chekov might need help, though." Everyone at their table looked over at the young officer. Sulu shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll get him."<p>

He looked at her again, "Stop, Bones, you're creeping me out. I'm serious, I'm not drunk. It didn't seem fair since I invited Spock and he can't really get drunk." The Vulcan looked at her, "Do not deprive yourself on my account, Captain."

"Jim." Spock looked at her. "We're off duty, you can call me 'Jim.' I should make that a rule." The doctor rolled his eyes, "Here she goes. We're not even on the ship yet and she's already making up rules." Jim laughed, "I could make a whole bunch of them. That one seems pretty tame, even by my standards. Maybe I'll think about it while you're all on leave." Uhura looked at her, "You're not taking leave?"

Leonard knew that Jim was planning to stick around San Francisco during the month that they were all getting off. She shrugged, "Not really. I'll be off like you guys but I'll be here." He looked at her, "I told you that you could come to Georgia. You know my mama loves you more than she loves me and Jo's gonna kill me if I don't bring Miss Jimmy home."

His family loves her and his mother practically ordered him to bring her home but Jim was being stubborn. She gave him some lame excuses but he knew that she just wanted him to spend time with his family without her. She nodded, "With you gone, someone has to keep an eye on Pike and his girlfriend is off-planet. Besides, Sulu will be here, too." Leo shook his head; anyone who paid attention knows she loves Pike and she was scared to let him out of her sight. The man was practically her dad. He was the person who challenged her, believed in her and fought for her when no one else did.

Leonard looked at his friend, "Sulu's family lives here. Be honest, you're worried about Pike." She nodded, "I know what it's like to get hurt like that. The physical stuff isn't as hard as the mental stuff." Man, was that an understatement. Wounds heal but the emotional scars stick around. Pike was tortured and there's no easy way to deal with that; Jim knew that from experience. They all looked at her as she took a drink of her beer.

"It's not a big deal, Bones. I still have to find an apartment, check on the ship and I might even get some sleep." He snorted, "You… sleep, ha. You have to be exhausted before you admit it." She leveled him with a look, "I am exhausted. I haven't been this tired since…" She trailed off. "Since when, lass?" Jim smiled at Scotty, "Nothing, it was a long time ago."

Spock looked at Leonard and he could see the question in his eyes. Leonard shook his head and whispered, "Don't ask her here. She doesn't like telling that story. Took me two years to get it out of her." He knew that the Vulcan could hear him. "Alrighty, let's get this party started, lads and lasses."

Scotty sat shots in front of everyone but Spock. Jim chuckled, "Alright, who has the toast?" Chekov mumbled something in Russian that caused Jim and Uhura to chuckle. Uhura responded in Russian with a smile. Jim took a breath, "I'll do it." They all looked at each other. Jim took a breath, "To all the people that are no longer here with us."

* * *

><p>Where the hell was she? Jim looked around the unfamiliar room. It was nice but she just doesn't remember how she got here. There was an arm wrapped around her waist, luckily, she knew those hands. Bones was cuddled up against her. She sighed in relief that she didn't go home with some random stranger. She looked down and realized that she was still dressed, her boots and jacket weren't in the room.<p>

As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she knew where she was. Spock's place. They were in Spock's apartment. How? And why? She slipped from Bones' arms and quietly made her way out of the room. Spock was sitting at the counter drinking tea. "How did we get here?" He looked up from the PADD he was reading, "You and the doctor became highly intoxicated. I intended to return you to your dorm room, however, I am unaware of its location and the code to enter."

"You didn't have to take care of us… but thank you." He nodded, "As your first officer, it is my duty to insure your safety." She smiled, "Anyone else would just say 'you're welcome, Jim,' but that works too. We didn't do anything really dumb, did we?" Spock looked at her, "You did not. You expressed sadness towards your father and a wish that he could 'be here to see you.' You also expressed a wish to meet my mother. Doctor McCoy stated that they and his father were all 'looking down on us'. Your actions were subdued in comparison to Mister Chekov's. Lieutenants Sulu and Uhura ensured his safe return to campus."

Jim nodded, "Please tell me that you haven't been up all night watching over us." He looked at her but didn't say anything. She smiled, "I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't invite you out with us so that you could take care of me and Bones."

"There is no need to apologize." She watched him for a minute as a question crossed her mind, "What did you see?" Spock's eyes met hers, "You must be more specific." She saw more in his eyes than she thought he would, "On the bridge. When you had your hand around my throat… you saw something. What was it?"

He looked at her for a moment, "I do not know. A young girl, presumably yourself. A man, tall, brunette, angry. A boy who appeared to be related to you leaving you with the man. Another man harming you. Pain. Hunger. Hope." She nodded, "Oh." Jim knew what he saw; a beating from Frank, Sam running away and the fun that was Tarsus Four. None of which were really her favorite topics of discussion.

"Do you wish to discuss it?" She shook her head, "Just some life events; bad, sad and tragic. Nothing to talk about." If she didn't know any better, she would think that Spock just gave her the 'yea right' look that Bones does. "I'm sorry the kids were mean to you on Vulcan." He looked at her and she smiled, "I saw that. I think your shields were down… I guess that's the best way to say it." He nodded, "You are correct, my mental barriers were not at full functionality during my emotional response."

"That's really what you're calling it?" Bones asked as he walked into the room. Spock looked at him, "It is." Jim chuckled as the doctor kissed her cheek, "Bones, it that really you?" He scowled at her, "Watch it, kid. How'd we get here?" She relayed the information that Spock gave her and then asked Bones about Chekov, "He was dancing on the table and talking about Russia this and Russia that. It was hilarious." Jim smiled and knew that someone somewhere had holos of it. She was gonna have to put out that fire later.

They all talked for a little while longer but Bones had to get ready to go on leave. "Captain." She gave Spock a look. "Jim, you mentioned last night that you needed to procure an apartment. There is an empty one down the hall. If you would like, I can contact building management on your behalf." She smiled, "You don't have… That would be nice, thank you… for everything." He nodded. Living in the same building would with someone she knows would be pretty cool. "Come on, you got a shuttle to catch," she said to Bones as she pushed him towards the door. "Thanks again, Spock. I'll talk to you later." He nodded, "Very well."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Spock. What brings you to my door?" He was not sure. Spock just knew that he needed to see her. He looked at the young captain, "I wished to welcome you to the building." Jim raised an eyebrow, "How very human of you. Come on in." She stepped aside to allow him entry into her apartment.<p>

Spock forwarded her information to the building manager shortly after she and Leonard left his apartment three days ago. Her belongings have been moved in and she was in the process of unpacking and arranging them. "I did not intend to disturb you." She smiled, "You didn't. I was just figuring out where to put some of this stuff. Not that I have much but I finally got everything from storage in Iowa."

She pulled an old leather jacket from the case in front of her and smiled. "My dad's… and my brother's." Spock watched as she sat in the chair closest to her with the jacket in her arms. "I know it's… illogical to place sentimental value on clothes but this… I have a holo of my dad wearing it. And a bunch with my brother. After I found him… He was walking down the street and the look on his face…" He could smell the tears that she refused to allow to fall. "You have a brother, right?"

Spock nodded. It has been four years since he last spoke to Sybok. Their relationship was not as strained as the relationship with their father; however, it was not without its difficulties. Sybok was Sarek's first son; their father was not made aware of his existence until his mother, T'Rea's, death. Sybok followed the path of his mother seeking to embrace his emotions rather than suppress them, leading to difficulties between the brothers as Spock followed the logical teachings of Surak and Sybok did not.

"We do not interact often. I was informed by our father that he is at the Vulcan Embassy." She looked at him, "Why don't you talk to him? God, I would give anything to see Sam for a few minutes." He contemplated her question. Surely, the destruction of Vulcan offered him the chance to reconcile with his brother as he was attempting to do with his father. "We are… different." Jim smiled, "Piece of advice; life is too short to waste it on pettiness. Whatever your differences are, you're family. You're lucky, you still have a chance to have a relationship with him, don't waste it."

"That is similar to what my mother told me." Jim laughed as she stood and placed the jacket on the back of her chair, "As the saying goes, 'great minds think alike'." He looked at her, "Does your relationship with your mother fall into the same category?" She stilled, "No. Winona... she was supposed to protect me. She was supposed to love me. She did neither."

Spock didn't speak and she continued, "That guy you saw in my mind, the big angry one... that was Frank, my step-dad. I'll spare you the details but he almost beat me to death when I was a kid. My mother blames me. He got 20 years in a penal colony but my mom pops up every time he's up for parole. She doesn't check on me or ask about me, she just tells me that it's my fault and I have to help him."

Spock now understood why those memories appeared on the bridge. As tough as she appears, James hides a history of child abuse and his actions brought those memories to the surface. He also understood why Admiral Pike is so important to her, he gave her a family when she had no one. "I am... sorry that I attacked you."

She chuckled, "Don't be. I didn't give you much choice and that's not even close to the worst beating I've ever had." Spock found himself saddened by that fact, he would have asked what she meant but she changed the subject back to her task at hand. He offered his assistance and she gladly accepted.

* * *

><p>"You should comm her." Leonard looked at his mother, "Who?" She smiled, "Jim… unless that's not who you're thinking about." Damn woman can always see right through him. He was thinking about Spock. It was crazy but there was something... he just couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

"I'm not just thinking about Jim. She's fine. It's this guy we know." Eleanora McCoy sat next to her son on the porch steps, "Tell me about him." He chuckled, "I don't know that much, Spock mostly keeps to himself. Though, he did let me and Jim room with him on the ship." He paused, "His mom died on Vulcan… he's grieving but he's keeping it bottled up. I think Jim helps but…"

"You're worried about him." He nodded. His mama chuckled, "I think he'll be fine. From the sounds of it, he has Jim on his side and you. If I know anything about you it's that you help people, especially those you care about." He looked at her, "I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to. You're just like your papa… it's written on that handsome face of yours. You like him." Leo rolled his eyes, "The green-blooded hobgoblin almost got Jim kicked out of the academy, got into a fistfight with her on the bridge. He marooned her on Delta Vega and she almost got eaten. And…"

She smirked, "And you like him. Sounds like she's not holding any of it against him and it sounds like you're looking for a reason not to like him." He shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know." But he did know. He and Jim had a rule as old as their friendship, no matter what happened, they don't go after the same people. Jim likes Spock… she won't admit it but she's drawn to him. Who is he to stand in the way? Of course, there was also Uhura. She's appears to be getting over their breakup but it's only been six weeks. "Invite him out here, Jim too. I wanna see my girl before you all run off to parts unknown." Leonard smiled and pulled his communicator out of his pocket to comm his crazy friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's gonna get sick and I'm gonna get stuck taking care of her." Leonard and Spock were watching Jim sit in the rain. "Oh, stop your whining, Leo. That girl has been to hell and back, a little rain ain't gonna kill her." He almost glared as his mama but he knew better. She was a small woman but she'll whack the hell outta ya if you're disrespectful. His mama was right, there are plenty of things that could've killed Jim in her life, the rain ain't gonna do it.

He comm'ed Jim and told her to bring herself –and Spock- out to Georgia, it took 'em a week but they showed up. "I'll get her some towels." He nodded as his mama walked past him. "Has she done this before?" Leonard looked at Spock, if he didn't know any better, he'd think that the Vulcan was worried. "Once."

That was the day he found out about Tarsus Four. They were taking Federation history and the topic of the massacre was introduced. Jim turned as white as milk, made an excuse and slipped out of class. It took him and Pike three hours to find her. She was leaning against the Starfleet Memorial Wall under her father's name asking him why he didn't just let her die. It broke Leonard's heart.

They took her back to Pike's and, after getting her dry and warm, Pike told him about the three year gap in her records. After her step-dad almost killed her when she was eleven, her Uncle James, George's older brother, took custody of her and she moved to Tarsus Four where he lived with his wife and young son.

Everything was fine for the two years she lived there, then the crops started to die and Kodos killed half the colony. Jim was on the keep list but the handful of friends she had weren't. Her Uncle and Aunt were killed but she hid her cousin and a bunch of other kids in the woods outside the colony.

She never explained how but she was captured, chained to a post, whipped within an inch of her life and left in the middle of the square for four days as an example. Fortunately, Starfleet showed up and rescued everyone. She told him that she wouldn't let anyone except Pike near her. His did his dissertation on the Kelvin and even visited their house the few times her mother was there. She recognized him when the away team approached her in the square. They went to save the kids but her cousin died. He was sick just listening to it, the fact that she lived it only made it worse.

"The day I found out where the scars on her back came from… was a bad day." Spock looked at him. Leonard doesn't know what set her off but he knew she'd tell him eventually. He knew he was gonna hate this part but he opened the door and walked right to her. Leo grabbed his drenched friend around the waist and hauled her inside. Once they were in the foyer, he started to pull off her wet clothes.

"You know if you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was say so." Usually he'd be a jerk but he knew better when she got like this, she would just push him further away. He looked at her and smiled, "You think you could handle me, kid?" She chuckled as mama wrapped the towels around her, "You saying that I can't, Bonesy?" It came out disjointed because she was shivering. "Maybe."

She smiled but didn't say anything as Leo tried to warm her up. "Maybe I should hug Spock… he's warmer than you." Vulcan's don't usually touch other people, Spock wasn't any different. It was part of being touch-telepaths, you didn't know what you were gonna get if you touched someone you weren't close to. Leonard was fully expecting Spock to say no when the Vulcan wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders and let her rest her wet head on his chest.

He gave them a look; whatever happened while they were in San Fran had brought them closer. Jim said that they just hung out but he wasn't convinced. "What has caused your distress, Jim?" Leo watched as she took a breath against Spock's chest. "My mother comm'ed, she wants to see me. The brass is making me see her," she replied in a tiny voice and explained that she couldn't get out of it. Well, that would drive her into the rain.

It has been five months since they saved the world and her name and face were everywhere. Leonard knew that whatever Winona wanted, it wasn't gonna end well and Jim was usually the one that got hurt. She had tried to avoid her mother but the woman used the chain of command and a few owed favors to force a meeting with her.

"If you would like, Leonard and I will accompany you. She has found a way to force your attendance; however, you do not have to go alone." Leo smiled as he dried his head, "What he said." Jim chuckled, "My heroes. I would like that… She makes me feel like a kid when I talk to her. Like I owe her something." Leonard nodded, "Well, now she's gotta get through us." Leonard might kill her mother and judging by the look Spock gave him over her shoulder, so would he.

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite spot on the property." Spock looked at Leonard as he sat next to him. "I am aware, Jim informed me." The doctor chuckled, "That's because she knows her way around." Spock had deduced as much when it was revealed that Jim had her own room in the house. Spock watched the man next to him fidget, "Is there something you wish to discuss?"<p>

Leonard looked at him and shook his head, "No. I'm good." They sat in silence for thirty-nine minutes before Jim joined them, "Hey… this is where you guys disappeared to. Can I join the love fest?" She sat beside Leonard as he nodded. Jim looked at them both, "So… whatcha doin'?"

"Just sittin', Jim. You should try it." She shook her head, "Nope… no fun. You gotta live a little." Leonard rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, "You live enough for all of us, darlin'." Jim looked at him, "If you'd have seen what I've seen, you wouldn't say that. Life is short… like really short. I chose to live in the moment because tomorrow isn't a sure thing. You're a doctor, you should know that."

Spock watched as the pair bickered back and forth. "She is correct, Leonard." They both looked at him. "Given the information I have regarding Jim's life, it is logical that she chooses not to dwell on insignificant things." Jim nudged the doctor and smiled, "See… even Spock agrees with me." She reached over and wrapped an arm around Leonard.

Spock noticed that, although he feigned annoyance, Leonard allowed her to touch him. Most people would not attempt to touch the doctor or Spock as both men would usually not allow it but Jim didn't seem to have boundaries. She touched everyone. Most people would fail to notice that Jim often rested her hand on the doctor's leg or leaned against his shoulder. As a scientist, Spock understood that Jim required the closeness that she failed to receive as a child and Leonard required the physical contact as well.

Spock was confused, "What is the dynamic of your relationship?" Jim laughed and Leonard snorted. They looked at each other before Jim looked at him, "Complicated." Leonard nudged her, "We're best friends who might be a little in love with each other but too scared to pull the trigger because we're both crappy at relationships and we're both… attracted to someone else." The doctor leveled a look at him before he got up and walked back to the house.

Jim looked after her friend until he disappeared in the house, "Oh, Bones _likes_ you. He doesn't want to but he does." Spock looked at Jim, "I would not be opposed to interacting with Leonard socially." She smiled, "Yea, but he's trying to stay outta my way." He contemplated the comment, "You are attracted to me as well?" She shrugged but offered no explanation. Perhaps his older self was correct. "Would it not stand to reason that perhaps… the attraction is mutual?" She chuckled, "Which one?"

"Both." Jim looked at him, "You like me… and Bones?" Spock quickly contemplated his interactions with Jim and Leonard before he nodded. "Such a relationship is not uncommon." The connection Spock shared with Jim was apparent, however, the attraction to Leonard was less obvious. It started on the Enterprise when Leonard was the person, who despite following his orders, was not afraid to call his actions into question after he marooned Jim on Delta Vega.

Spock would be lying if he said he didn't wish to explore a relationship with them both. Polyamorous relationships were common in Vulcan culture and has become increasingly accepted among Humans. "Bones is a tough nut to crack. I still don't have him all figured out and he's by best friend. My advice is to talk to him about it. I wouldn't mind, I mean it wouldn't be the first time, but he might." Spock looked at her, "I understand." She touched his shoulder before following Leonard inside.

* * *

><p>The five days of relative peace she spent with Spock, Bones and his family were over far too soon for her liking. There was some awkwardness between the three of them but Jim didn't let it bother her. If the boys don't talk soon, she would just make them. They were back in San Francisco, it was the first day after their leave ended and right now, she was sitting in a small conference room with Bones and Spock.<p>

Jim hopes that she never finds out who put this thing together because there was no way she was gonna hold her tongue; Pike was even trying to figure it out. She was glad that he wasn't here because there was no love lost between the admiral and the woman he once admired. Pike hates her mother almost as much as she does.

Jim was fidgety, Spock and Bones reached over at the same time to touch her hands. She looked at Spock, "You just kissed me." He nodded, "Physical contact usually has a calming effect on you. I was not aware that you understood Vulcan courting practices." She nodded and looked at Bones, "Since when do you hold my hand?" He looked at her, "Thought it would help." Jim shook her head as the door opened and the two men pulled their hands away.

"James. Doctor. Commander." Her mother looked just as beautiful as she always does, wearing her dress gray uniform with her hair pinned up. "It's Captain Kirk, Commander." Winona gave her a look, "I'm your mother." Jim took a breath, "And yet rank structure still applies at the discretion of the ranking officer, _Commander_." Winona frowned as she sat down; she wanted something. "I had hoped that we could talk alone."

The young captain looked at her but didn't say anything as she waited for her mother to speak. After a few minutes, Spock spoke, "The Captain has work to do, Commander Kirk, if there is no reason for this meeting, we will all be going." Winona glared at him, "So, I see you got a guard dog." Jim glared, "Commander Spock is one of the most distinguished officers in the fleet and while he may not be offended by your insult, I am. You say something else like that about my first officer again, you will regret it. Now, I have things to do. So, what do you want?" Her mother smiled, "Well, _Captain_, it's been requested that we do some press together…"

"No." Winona chuckled, "… where we show the Kirk women, together in the fleet. Of course, if you don't want to do it, I'll go alone. I'm sure the Federation would love to hear all about your childhood." Oh, so she wants to play that game. "Go ahead. Tell them whatever you want."

Winona looked at her and smirked. Of course, Jim wasn't done, "You'll just be burning yourself. Unlike you, I have records to backup my childhood. If you want the Federation to know that you dumped _The_ Lieutenant Commander George Kirk's children with an alcoholic, abusive child molester who's still in a penal colony, go for it." She felt Spock stiffen beside her but she didn't have a chance to worry about it now. Winona changed from that fake, sweet attitude to the evil bitch she always is. "Look here, James…"

"Stop, right now, Commander. I'm done letting you bully me. Whenever you show up, you want something… I'm not playing this game with you. I'm not afraid of my past, it wasn't my fault. What Frank did was his fault and yours. We told you what he was doing to us but you just ignored us… Sam ran away and Frank almost killed me but you still didn't care. I practically crawled to the shipyard. You want the officers that found me to tell the Federation about the broken, bloody state they found me in? How I woke up in the clinic screaming when someone got too close? Want them to talk about the conversation they had with you when they tried to find somewhere for me to go? Oh and let's not forget how Uncle Jim showed up from Tarsus Four and you signed me away? I highly doubt you want me talking about that massacre."

Winona froze at Jim's words. "That's what I thought. Go away, Winona. You haven't wanted anything to do with me since I was born. Now that the whole federation has their eyes on me and they know who I am you want to what… get in front of the holo-recorders, wrap your arm around me and pretend that you and I are this close mother/daughter duo. It's not gonna happen." Winona took a breath, "You little bitch. I have done everything I could for you and this is how you treat me."

"You have done _nothing_ for me. I am who I am _in spite_ of you. I told you once but I guess I'll say it again. Stay. Away. From. Me." With that, Jim stood up and left the room. She didn't even realize that Spock and Bones quickly followed. "Captain…" She put her hand up and shook her head, "It was a long time ago. That's where the scars came from." She knew she's have to tell Spock about Tarsus one day but not today. She took a breath, "I need a drink… or ten." Bones chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Seriously? I mean, seriously?" Jim is drunk; there was no sugar coating it. At least she was drunk in her own apartment. "She jus' shows up and wants to cash in on the publicity. I don' even want the 'ttention… I could care less… it's jus'… <em>that's<em> what she shows up for. We almost died… she didn't even bother to say 'hey, you're alive.' An' she insulted Spock… when I did it, it was to save… everybody… in the world but she jus'… she jus' insulted 'im."

Leonard tried not to laugh but it wasn't working. She looked at him, "Don't… don't laugh. 's not funny." As soon as she said it, she started laughing with him. It was actually hilarious. "You should tell 'im." Leonard gave her a look as she laid down on her couch, "Tell who, what?"

"Spock. You _like_ him… you wanna _kiss_ him… maybe you _love_ him." She started giggling. Yes, he likes Spock but she does she. "Not that simple, kid." She shook her head and closed her eyes, "'s simple. He likes you… and me. Together… all of us." Did she just say what he thought she just said?

She's drunk so Leo didn't want to put too much thought into what she just mumbled but it was hard not to. Spock likes them both. How? Why? He's a grumpy jerk. Other than Jim, nobody puts up with him for very long. Except, Spock kinda does put up with him. He looked over at Jim's passed out form. Could she be on to something?

Maybe the reason they've had crappy relationships was because something was missing. Even Leonard and Jim had their issues at the beginning. Could it be that the connection he had with Jim and the connection that she has with Spock be the beginning of a connection between the three of them? His thoughts were cut off by the sound of Jim's buzzer.

Of course, it was Spock. "Come on in. She's passed out. Drank all my good bourbon too." Spock looked at him, "If you did not wish for her to consume it, it was illogical for you to offer it to her." He chuckled, "It's not that I didn't want her to drink it… just didn't realize that she'd finish the bottle."

The Vulcan looked at him, "You also are intoxicated." He nodded, "I've had a little. Not nearly as much as Jim." Spock nodded and looked at their captain. "She seems to be more relaxed." Leo chuckled, "Yea." He looked at Spock, "I think she just needed to unwind. She didn't really rest during her leave, did she?"

"She did not. She spent time with Admiral Pike, helped repair the Enterprise, spoke with my older self and spent an excessive amount of time at Headquarters before we joined you at your mother's home. I had to encourage her to seek rest and sustenance on multiple occasions." Not surprised by that one bit. "Ha, I've been doin' that for years. Her mother is only part of her problem. The whole 'You're not good enough to be George Kirk's daughter' thing always gets to her so she pushes herself. Making her a Captain this young doesn't help." Spock nodded, "She will perform her duties to the best of her abilities. Should she need assistance, we will be with her." Leonard nodded, "Yea. We will be."

* * *

><p>"You're nervous," he heard Leonard say to Jim as they walked through the Enterprise. She nodded, "And excited… but that's what makes it fun. I mean… this is the Enterprise. The first Enterprise had Archer, T'Pol, Tucker, Sato, Reed. I'm talking about people who died in service to Starfleet, who founded the Federation, who are now Admirals and a former Federation President. I mean think about it Bones, we are in extraordinary company. Think of all the things we can do…" Jim trailed off into a bright smile. Leonard attempted to scowl at her but he could not hold the expression. "Alright, kid." The three of them stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge.<p>

"Keptin on zhe bridge." She looked at Chekov, "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" He turned in his chair, "I do not, ma'am." She chuckled, "Then how did you know I was behind you?" He looked at her, "Computer." Jim nodded, "Cool beans. What's our status?"

"Firing thrusters and impulse engines at your command, Captain," Sulu said to Jim. Spock watched as she stood on the bridge, smiling. Chekov notified her that the weapon systems and shields were on standby before Nyota informed her that they have been given the clearance from Earth Starbase to exit to dock. She nodded, "Hey Bones, buckle up." The doctor rolled his eyes as she walked past him and sat in her chair, "You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

Spock watched as she shook her head and engaged the communication system, "Scotty, how we doin'?" The engineer promptly responded, "Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain." She chuckled, "Alright, let's do this. Maneuvering thrusters Mister Sulu." He nodded, "Thrusters on standby." Jim took a breath, "Take us out." Spock turned his attention to his station as Sulu responded, "Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

><p>"You haven't changed one bit, Nancy?" Leonard, Jim and Crewman Darnell were on the planet M-113 to provide supplies and routine medical exams to Doctor Robert Crater and his wife, Nancy, who were conducting an archaeological survey of the planet's ruins. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Leo and Nancy used to be a thing in back in college.<p>

Jim asked if he was okay with taking this mission. He didn't mind, it was his job. They beamed to the surface and found themselves with the Craters. "Leo." Nancy smiled at him and introduced her husband to the away team. "I gotta say, you haven't changed much." She chuckled, "Oh, you charmer." Jim was eating this up. "Charmer?" she whispered to herself. He nudged her as they walked with the Craters.

"We've been ordered to supply you with anything you need. If it's on the ship, it's yours," Jim informed the couple, who were the only inhabitants on the planet. Doctor Crater looked at her, "All we need are salt tables." Jim chuckled, "Just salt tables? I can do that. You sure there isn't anything else? We just came from Earth, we a got a little of everything on the ship." Crater nodded at her, "Just the salt tables, Captain Kirk."

She nodded, "Alright, but you still need your physicals." Crater looked at her, "That's not necessary." Jim smiled, "Yes, it is." Crater looked at her, "Go away. We don't want you." Leo jumped in, "What you want is unimportant right now. What you'll get is what's required by the book." Nancy touched her husband's shoulder, "They're just doing their jobs." He nodded as Darnell stepped out the room to get some air. Nancy followed him.

Leo took a breath as he pulled out his tricorder. "AHHHH!" A scream from outside stopped them all in their tracks. Jim ran outside, Leonard and Doctor Crater were right behind her. "Darnell? Stan, sound off." He watched Jim scan the area until her eyes landed on a red shirt in the grass with Nancy standing over him. "He put that in his mouth. It's a Borgia plant… poisonous." Leonard looked at Jim. "He's dead." She nodded; she hates to lose anyone on her crew, especially since this was one of their first missions. She comm'ed back to the Enterprise to be beamed up.

* * *

><p>"Captain, Doctor, have you been harmed?" She chuckled at Spock, "We're fine, Spock. Darnell, on the other hand, is dead." She and Spock watched as Bones ran some scans on the crewman. "There's nothing wrong with him, Jim." She raised an eyebrow, "You said he was dead." He nodded at her, "That's the thing. He wasn't poisoned. This man shouldn't be dead. I can't find anything actually wrong with him. According to all the tests, he should get up and just walk away from here, the only issue I can find is that he's missing all the salt from his system."<p>

The Craters asked for salt tables on the planet, that's can't be a coincidence. "I think that our answers are on the planet with your _friend_ and her husband. I need two security officers and we'll go back down. It's a mystery, boys and I do love a mystery." Spock looked at her, "I will have two officers meet you in the transporter room." She nodded as he left sickbay. Leonard looked at her, "He was worried about us." She nodded, "Yep. Did you two ever talk?" He shrugged, "Sorta… more about you, though." Jim figured as much, they're both stubborn.

Jim, Bones, Lieutenant Green and Ensign Sturgeon beamed back to M-113 to investigate Darnell's death. "You should go to the Enterprise until our investigation is finished, Doctor." He looked at her, "Not necessary." She was about to insist when the pair ran off. She decided to look around for clues to what was going on here. She was in the Craters' living area when she heard a yell.

"Jim!" She followed Bones' voice to the back of one of the structures, "Yea, Bonesy?" He was kneeling over someone, "It's Sturgeon." She looked at him, "Let me guess; dead and missing salt?" He nodded. Jim's gut was telling her that Bones' friend knew what was going on but since they ran away from the away team, there wasn't much they could do. She called over to Green, who joined them and she comm'ed the ship to get Bones, Green and Sturgeon's body beamed up and to have Spock beamed down to help her find Crater, since he's the one who would have the answers.

"The scans we conducted on the ship show a single life form to the north of our current position." The pair began walking that way. "Captain, I do not believe that Professor Crater will come with us willingly." She nodded, "Me neither. I advise setting phasers to stun. I just hope to hell that he doesn't kill us." They found him near an old structure, "Crater!" He turned when he saw her and started shooting at them.

Spock grabbed Jim around her middle and pulled her against him behind a pillar. Whatever that weapon is, it's taking parts of the structure down. "I will distract him, Captain." Spock released her and ran a few yards to the left; Jim popped out on the right and hit Crater in the chest. She did a quick scan of Spock as they stood over Crater, "I am unharmed, Captain." She nodded, "Just checking." He doesn't realize it but she notices when he does the same thing. They beamed back the Enterprise and took Crater to the conference room.

"Captain, Commander, we have a problem." She looked at Cupcake -Lieutenant Hendorff- and asked what was going on. "How many dead?" He looked at her and Spock, "Six, so far, ma'am." Jim nodded and looked at Crater, "I have eight dead crew members, nine if Green wasn't really Green, start talking."

He explained that it was a shape-shifting creature, the last survivor of M-113. The creature's problem was the need for sodium chloride, commonly referred to as salt; without it, the creature dies. "Nancy?" He looked at her, "Dead. Died years ago. We, the creature and I, have a symbiotic relationship. I get the creature salt and it gives me companionship." Jim kinda understood, he was alone on this planet and so was this creature. "Alright, Hendorff, stay with him, Spock, we're gonna go see Bones." The pair walked into sickbay and straight to the chief medical officer's office, "Where is he?"

"Who?" They both turned at the sound, "You." He looked at her, "I've been working, Captain. Do you need my report?" Oh, shit. There were some things in this universe that just don't happen, Bones calling her Captain, offering up paperwork and not asking if she was injured were three of them. "Actually, Doctor McCoy, I just wanted to ask you to check me over." He nodded, "Have a seat, ma'am. Can you step out, Commander?"

Jim glanced at Spock; he had to have noticed that something was wrong. "So, why'd you kill my officers?" 'Bones' looked at her and the expression on his face changed as he grabbed her by the throat. Why does everyone do that? It's annoying as hell. Spock tried to do that nerve pinch thing but it didn't work. Jim kicked a spot that looked vulnerable as Spock pulled the thing off of her. Jim jumped up and ran to the weapons locker behind Bones' desk.

She grabbed a rifle. Don't shoot, Spock. This thing has Bones' face. Don't shoot, Spock. Why does it have Bones' face? She took a steadying breath and pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times. The creature dropped to the ground at Spock's feet. "What the hell is going on in here?" Jim and Spock looked at Bones as he and Chapel walked into his office.

"That creature was pretending to be you. Did I kill it?" Spock looked at her, "You did, Captain." Jim sat the rifle on the desk and sighed. "Take care of that thing… I need…" She needed to get the hell out of here. It turned back into its true form but the image of shooting Bones didn't sit well with her. She walked past them and out of sickbay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me see if I got this straight. That… creature was Nancy, Green, me and who knows who else. It killed nine of our crew and tried to kill Jim but the two of you fought it and she shot it while it was pretending to be me?" Spock nodded, "That is correct, Leonard." The doctor took a breath, "And now we can't find Jim because she turned off her locator?" Spock looked at him, "That is also correct."

He took a breath. Jim can't go anywhere, they're on a ship, a big ship but still; she's here somewhere. "Her quarters, one of the observation lounges or Engineering." Leo knew Jim, if he had to guess, those were his top three of places she would be. He knew Jim well enough to know that while she doesn't regret killing that thing to save people, the fact that it looked like him when she did is what bothered the hell out of her. He saw it in her eyes when she left sickbay.

"Couldn't we meet friendly aliens? That thing didn't have to kill any of us, there's plenty of salt on the Enterprise and we could've made more if we needed to." Spock looked at him before comm'ing Scotty to see if Jim was there, she wasn't. "Well, that leaves us with the lounges, which probably have people in them, so I'm gonna go with checking her quarters first."

He was right. She didn't let them in but they both knew the code. "Jim?" She looked up at him from her spot in front of the viewport, "What?" He chuckled, "You okay?" She shook her head, "I shot you. Why the hell would I be okay?" He touched her cheek, "You shot something that looked like me. You knew… you knew the second it opened his mouth that it wasn't me. It was gonna kill you… and Spock. You did the right thing, kid." Jim stepped into his arms and hugged him.

"It had your face and your voice. Damn thing even smelled like you. I just gotta wrap my brain around it." He understood that, there were just some things that he wished he could un-see too. From the corner of his eye, he could see Spock checking her over. Apparently, Jim noticed too, "I'm not hurt, Spock. I swear… you two are gonna drive me nuts."

Leonard chuckled and let her go, "Welcome to our world, Jim." She took a breath, "Alright, gentlemen, what are we gonna do about Crater?" Spock stepped closer to her, "From our current position, we are two days travel from the nearest Starbase." She smiled, "Works for me. Make it happen, Spock." He nodded, "Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p>"Do you have a few minutes to talk, Spock?" He nodded, "I do." He stepped aside to allow Nyota entry into his quarters. "Is there something you wish to discuss?" She nodded, "I didn't want you to hear about this from someone else; I'm seeing someone. It's new and we're taking it slow but I know how the rumor mill goes so I wanted to tell you first."<p>

In the months they've been on the ship, he and Nyota had held to their decision to remain friends. He was not surprised that someone took interest in her; she is intelligent, aesthetically pleasing and compassionate. "Mister Scott." Her eyes widened, "How'd you…? Kirk?" He nodded, "The Captain noticed an attraction between you and Mister Scott. She informed him that should any harm come to you in his care that she would harm him in retaliation."

Nyota laughed, "She gave him the old 'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you'?" Spock nodded, "Indeed. I do not see the logic in such actions." Nyota laughed harder, "It's actually sweet. She was just telling him to take care of me. I should probably go, I just wanted to tell you about Monty." He watched her as she began to leave his quarters. She stopped in front of the door, "You know you should go for it." Spock raised an eyebrow. Nyota shook her head, "You, Jim… Leonard. You should go for it." He looked at her, "I am not sure how to proceed where they are concerned." She smiled, "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

><p><em>From: Spock, Cmdr. XO. NCC-1701<br>To: Kirk, James, T. Cpt. CO. NCC-1701  
>Classification: Personal<em>

_Jim,  
>It has been my observation during the time I have lived on Earth, that is customary for one to seek social interaction with someone he or she is attracted to. I am therefore extending an invitation for you to join me in my quarters for tonight's evening meal.<em>

_Spock_

She chuckled in the command chair and glanced at Spock. He was working on something so she didn't disturb him. She knows that he's been on a date before, Uhura has said as much. Jim doesn't get why he had to make it so long-winded. She was about to respond when her PADD beeped again. It was Bones.

_From: McCoy, Leonard, H. LtCmdr. CMO. NCC-1701  
>To: Kirk, James, T. Cpt. CO. NCC-1701<br>Classification: Personal_

_Jim,  
>Did you get one of these invitations?<br>Bones_

Jim read further down to see a message similar to the one she got. She punched out a quick reply to Bones that she got it. She also typed a reply to Spock that she would be there. Jim was kinda giddy. She didn't go on a lot of dates. The rumors at the academy that she slept with a bunch of people were greatly exaggerated. She could count on one hand the number of people she actually slept with since Pike recruited her. Three.

The big number was three; not counting the cuddling with Bones. There was Dan or Dave… or maybe Derek… she couldn't really remember, it was just a one night thing. Then there was that whole 'friends with benefits' thing she had with Mitchell. They were still friends, just without the benefits. And of course, there was Gaila, Uhura's roommate. That was it. She never figured out how she got the reputation of being a slut but if it stopped people from bringing up her dad, she let it go.

Jim looked around the bridge and noticed that Uhura was smiling at her. Uhura never smiles at her; she glares and ignores but never smiles. "Spock take the con. Uhura, a moment." The two woman walked into her ready room, "You know." Uhura chuckled, "Yes." The communications officer explained her conversation with Spock up to the point where they talked about him asking her and Bones on a date.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, he's your ex and I'm not exactly your favorite person. Plus, it's me and Bones." Uhura took a breath, "We broke up months ago, I'm not one of those women who's hung up on her ex-boyfriend. I knew that what we had was never gonna be forever. I'm grateful for the time that I got to have with Spock. I gave him my blessing." Jim smiled, "You're awesome… but you know that." Uhura chuckled, "Yes, I do know that. I umm… I owe you an apology." Jim chuckled, "For what?"

"I didn't give you a chance. I was so quick to judge you and it turns out that you're nothing like I really thought." Somebody has been talking to Bones. The captain looked at the other woman, "_There is no offence where none is taken_." She knew Uhura understood the old Vulcan phrase.

"You aren't afraid to put me in my place, it's okay. You know, I never said anything about you giving me crap on purpose, I was glad that someone at the academy wasn't hung up on my father." Uhura's eyes softened, "Is it hard? Dealing with that all the time." Jim shrugged, "I mostly ignore it but there are those times when it can be a bit much." Uhura nodded, "And that's when you and McCoy go get drunk." Jim chuckled, "Yep. Come on… they're probably trying to figure out if we killed each other."

Uhura laughed as they walked back onto the bridge. "Bones, Scotty… what brings you two up here?" The two men looked at each other. Bones looked at her, "Just checkin' on ya, Jim." She rolled her eyes and looked at Scotty. He shrugged, "Ya know, I don' get ta see tha bridge often." Jim shook her head as Spock moved from her chair, "Sorry guys, no chick fight today." She smirked when Chekov whispered to Sulu, "If zhey team up, ve are all in trouble."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bonesy." Leonard looked at her and had to stop himself from staring, "Hi, Jim." She looked down, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, "Nothing. I umm… You look nice." Nice was an understatement, she looked beautiful and sexy… as usual. Jim was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a loose white wrap-type blouse that was a little sheer so he could see the black bra under it, blue heels and her long, honey blonde hair was down.<p>

Jim smiled, "Me? _You_ look nice." They must have been thinking alike because Leonard was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. Jim was checking him out and was more than happy to let her, "You ready?" He nodded and offered her his arm, "I am, darlin'." She chuckled as she wrapped her hand around his bicep. They made the short walk to Spock's quarters in silence… not like it was far. Jim hit the buzzer. "Enter."

The pair stepped into the room at Spock's voice. The lights were dimmed, the table was set for three and Spock was out of uniform. He was wearing something similar to what Leonard had on; the shirt was gray instead of white. Leonard took a deep breath, they were gonna drive him crazy. "May I offer you both a drink?" Jim smiled as Spock pulled out a chair for her, "What are you drinking?"

"Risan wine." Leonard did a double take, "But you can't get drunk." Jim snickered as Spock looked at him, "Perhaps… I enjoy the taste." Spock poured them each a glass of the orange liquid. The southerner sat across from Spock. There was a very big part of him that couldn't believe he agreed to this. He was on a date with Jim and Spock. One, he never thought would ever happen and the other, he didn't realize was a possibility.

The three of them sat in relative silence for a few minutes before Jim spoke, "This doesn't have to be awkward. It's just dinner, guys." Both men nodded, mostly out of shock that Jim was being the logical one. Food, food was a good distraction for the butterflies in his stomach. For the first time, he actually looked at the food in front of him; it was some kind of lasagna, eggplant by the looks of it. He look at Jim, she smiled as they all started eating.

* * *

><p>"Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" Spock and Leonard looked at Jim. "A cookie is an inanimate object; it cannot go to the hospital, Jim." She rolled her eyes and looked at Leonard, "Bones?" He shook his head, "It felt crummy." Jim huffed, "Of course you knew that one. Why did the man pour ground beef on his head?"<p>

The doctor looked at her, "I don't know, Jim. Why?" She smiled, "He wanted a meatier shower." Leonard snickered, "Did you steal that from Joanna?" Jim nodded, "She sent me a whole bunch of 'em. She said they've been helping her get used to the move to Cerberus. Like, what do you call a nosey pepper?" Leonard looked at her and smiled, "Jalapeno business. I think I need to separate you and Jo."

Spock watched the smile that crossed Leonard's features at the mention of his daughter. Spock met Joanna when he was at the McCoy home. She is an exceptionally intelligent nine year old. Leonard informed them that she had moved to live with his sister off planet, as her mother refused to care for the child herself. To say Jim was upset was a massive understatement. The captain sparred with Lieutenants Sulu, Hendorff and, finally, with Spock before she calmed down.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're corrupting my kid." Jim shrugged, "Nope. 'Miss Jimmy is awesome. All others pale in comparison.' Your daughter's words." Leonard laughed, "If you say so." She smiled, "I do. And you know she's right, so does Spock." He contemplated the words a moment before agreeing with her, "Joanna's assessment of Jim may be biased, however, she is correct."

Jim smiled brightly at the two men, "At least someone is being logical about this." Leonard mock glared at her, "I know what you're up to, darlin'." She shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bonesy." Spock realized that they have all spoken more in the last seven minutes than they have since entering his quarters fifty-three minutes ago. They had finished eating and were sitting in silence until Jim offered a joke.

"She has found a method of overcoming the awkwardness that prevented us from speaking with each other." Leonard looked at him, "Yea, I figured that out." There was no sarcasm behind it, as Spock would usually expect from the doctor.

"I'm planning the next one." Spock and Leonard both looked at Jim. "To what are you referring?" She smiled, "The next date. I'm gonna plan it." Leonard took a deep breath, "Oh dear Lord. She's gonna get us killed, Spock." He nodded, "I must concur." Jim looked at them, "It's not nice to tease someone. And stop ganging up on me."

Leonard laughed, "Make us." Jim's eyes narrowed before she stood, walked to Leonard, leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She then walked to Spock and brushed her lips against his as she did the same with her fingers against his before bidding them both 'goodnight' and exiting the room.

"She just kissed us." Spock nodded, "Indeed, she did." Leonard looked at him before muttering 'oh hell' and bringing their lips together in a far less gentle but no less passionate kiss. "Someone has gotta teach me that hand thing." Spock brushed his fingers along Leonard's. The doctor smiled, "Goodnight, Spock."

* * *

><p>"You heard the rumor, Captain?" She looked at Sulu, "Which one?" He smiled, "That Uhura, Scotty and Keenser are in a love triangle." Jim couldn't help it, she laughed. "Okay… that's funny. Wait 'til I tell Scotty." Sulu snickered, "Don't tell anyone, but I think he started it." That was just like their Scottish friend. Jim shook her head, "I doubt it. If he started it, he'd have a harem."<p>

Sulu nodded and watched her for a second, Jim knew what was coming next, "I heard another one… about you, McCoy and Spock." She looked at him, "No triangle to report." She knew he wasn't convinced but she wasn't talking about it. "Well, my offer from the academy still stands, if you need to talk, I'll listen." Sulu was such a good guy. Jim nodded, "Deal." They walked onto the bridge and took their respective seats.

"I'm getting no reading, Captain." She nodded at Spock, "It's a void. We should make our way thought it in no time. Beta Six needs their gear." Bones looked at her, "Star desert. Ahh, how it makes me think of home. You know cacti and mirages."

Jim nodded as Spock stood next to her, "As a desert is described as a barren wasteland, I fail to understand why one misses such things." Bones rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine a mirage ever disturbing those mathematically perfect brain waves of yours." She looked at them, "You two need a minute?"

Chekov notified her that he spotted a planet on his scans and they got a visual of it. "Spock, take and record data for the records. Uhura, see if they'll talk to us." The communications officer looked at her after a few minutes, "Nothing, Captain."

"Sulu, take us around it." He nodded, "Aye…" What the hell? Sulu just disappeared off the bridge. Jim stepped to his station, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>"Spock, they're gone." Leo had a bad feeling about this. Spock was as calm as ever, he ordered a sensor sweep and Leonard was hoping like hell that they found Jim and Sulu. He stayed on the bridge as a minute turned into an hour than turned into four hours.<p>

"They gotta be down there. Aren't you the one that said 'if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth'? I think this falls in that category." Spock nodded his agreement, "Doctor, take a security team to the surface." You didn't have to tell him twice, "Yes, sir."

Leonard, DeSalle, Hendorff, and Edwards beamed to the planet. "Doc, over here." They turned to find a building that was reminiscent of Earth from long, long time ago. The four men walked into the building and it was much on the inside as the outside promised. "Jim and Sulu"

Standing frozen were the ship's captain and helmsman. He tried to scan them but the readings came back that they weren't even there. Then some man began playing the piano, "I must say they make a perfectly exquisite pair. I suppose you want them back." He waved his hand and suddenly, Jim's eyes locked with Leo's, "Bones, what happened?"

He helped her off the platform as he gave her the short version, including the blocked comms. "Welcome to my island of peace on my stormy little planet called Gothos. You must excuse the way I brought you here but when I saw you passing, I couldn't resist. I must say," he looked at Jim, "you are by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She looked at the man, "I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"They let women be the Captain on your world… I must have missed that detail. It's quite charming." Jim took a steadying breath, "You're about 900 years in our past. We go into space and yes, women are Captains. I need you to send us back to our ship." He gave her a look, "Why would I do something like that? I want to know about your campaigns, your missions of conquest." She looked at him, "We're on a mission of peace."

He laughed in her face, "You're species is one of the only ones that preys on itself." Jim looked at Leonard. She and the man, Trelane, kept going back and forth. DeSalle tried to stun him but this _thing_ froze him and took the phaser. Jim managed to get it back before demanding to be sent back to the ship. Then he made her disappear again. Leonard would've grabbed the guy if Sulu wasn't holding into him. He glared at this creature, "Where is she?" Trelane made her reappear, Jim tried to catch her breath as this man leveled a threat; behave or he would send them all into the toxic atmosphere.

* * *

><p>The Enterprise orbited the planet fourteen times without establishing contact with Jim and Sulu, or the officers sent to find them. Nyota and Mister Scott have devised a method of diverting impulse power to the ship's sensors. "I think I found them," Nyota informed him. They detected one small area on the surface which seemed relatively stable. That is where they have to be, it is only logical.<p>

He ordered Mister Scott to transport any life signs from the area to the ship. Four minutes later, he heard Jim's voice, "Oh, you pointy-eared miracle worker." She, Leonard and Sulu ran onto the bridge, "Get us out of here, Sulu." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Look." Spock turned in his chair at Lieutenant Hannity's voice. In the middle of the bridge stood a man dressed in old Earth fashion, "Where are all you're weapons, Captain? Don't you display them?" Jim stood from her chair, "Trelane." The man touched her cheek and smiled, "Don't fret, my dear sweet Captain. I'm not upset with you. Now, this Mister Spock you mentioned, he's the one that took you from me. Which is he?" He stood from his chair, "I am Spock. I cannot take that which was not yours." Jim glanced at him. "You aren't human." Spock looked at the man, "My father is from the planet Vulcan." Trelane chuckled, "Are they predatory?"

"Not generally, however, they have been known to make exceptions." Spock slowly moved himself closer to Jim. "You will see to his punishment, dear James." She laughed "Not likely, I might give him a commendation. Now, get the hell off my ship." Trelane looked at her, "You're coming with me, all of you." Jim was upset, one who did not know her well could not tell but he could see in the set of her shoulders and the change in her breathing, this man was fortunate that she has not deduced a way to harm him.

* * *

><p>Not this shit again. They were back on the planet and this time, the whole senior staff, save Scotty, and all the women on the bridge were now on this damn planet. She was about to start channeling Bones. "Please, introduce me to you fair crew members." She rolled her eyes, "Lieutenants Uhura, Zahra and Hannity, and Yeoman Rand." He flirted with them and both Uhura and Zahra looked ready to kill him, 'get in line, sisters.'<p>

Trelane looked at Spock and gave him some crap about his dislike for the Vulcan. Jim's not a mind reader by any means but she can tell that Spock is pissed in his own way. "I object to you. I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose." Oh, yea… he's not happy at all.

Jim took in everything around her trying to figure out if anything could help. Bones made his way to them when Trelane decided to talk with the girls, "I guess you find this fascinating, Spock?" The two men looked at each other, "I reserve fascination for the unexpected, interesting will suffice in this case." Jim looked at him, "You expected this?" He looked at her, "That his food has no taste, his wine no flavor and his fire no heat, yes. He has all the forms of Earth but not the substance." Jim understood where he was going with this. "He has to have a machine of some type. He's not all powerful."

"Captain, how long to we go with this?" She looked at Sulu, "Not much longer. We're working on an exit, Hikaru." Jim thought about all the interaction she's had on this planet and realized that the answer was staring her in the face; the mirror. Trelane never gets far from it. "I got an idea, I think I can get us out of here."

Jim figured that he seemed to like conflict, so she insulted the crap out of Trelane. "You don't have it in you." He looked at her, "I will not argue with a woman." Bones stepped up next to her, "Than argue with me. She's right, you're petty. You had to kidnap us and we're still not playing your game. You don't know what a real challenge is if one bit you in the ass."

Trelane took the bait, he gave Bones an old school weapon for a dual. The two men glared at each other before Trelane shot into the ceiling, "My fate is in your hands, Doctor." Jim watched as Bones aimed and fired at the mirror behind Trelane. Just like that, the interference was gone and the lights started to flicker, "It's over, Trelane. Your powers are gone." He glared at her, "You treacherous creatures. Go, go back to your ship. You have not seen the end of me."

How was that maniac moving a planet? They went back to the Enterprise; the ship was on course but Gothos was in front of them, again and again. "Shit. I'm going down there." Bones looked at her, "Like hell, Jim." She looked at him, "If I can fix this, I gotta try. Spock, you have the ship. If I don't comm in an hour, leave without me… that's an order." Jim sprinted off the bridge before they could argue with her.

She beamed down and found herself in an old courthouse setting. "I've had enough of your games, Trelane." He looked at her and ranted about how inferior she was. Same old song and dance. He tried to convict her for treason. She ended up having to plead for the Enterprise. "We're living beings, not playthings for your amusement. We're sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, we're people." It didn't help, he decided to hang her.

"If you think I'm gonna stick my head in a noose, you're crazy." He looked at her, "You don't have a choice. I must say, this is all so easy." Jim shook her head, "That's your problem. Everything is easy. It's given you a bad habit, you don't realize it but you have it. You don't think, and that's your problem. You enjoyed your anger and mine but you don't realize that you wouldn't have been angry without me. You want to waste your time with a simple murder, go ahead."

Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait. He gave her a look, "What do you suggest?" He took the bait. "A match between us. I know I'm just a woman but I have some training in such things. I win, you let us go. You win and I'll probably be dead." Trelane smiled, "Oh, yes."

* * *

><p>"His parents showed up?" Jim nodded as she sipped the glass of brandy he poured her. "Oh, that's classic." She shrugged, "I was winning, Bones, but they came to call him home… it's was really sweet." She sat the glass down and burst into laughter. He was watching Jim when his buzzer rang, "Come in." Spock looked at them, "Is she drunk?"<p>

Jim shook her head, "Nope. Just filling Bones in on what happened to Trelane." Spock had already read the report and, according to Jim, even he was amused. "Learning that he was nothing more than a child brings a different context to our interactions with him." Leo chuckled, "That your way of saying that we were trying to reason with a four year old?"

"We are not aware of Trelane's age," Spock replied. Jim put her hand over Leonard's mouth, "We got away, no one died and we'll get to Beta Six on schedule. I'm calling it a win. If you two need something to do, I can think of a few things." Jim had that sexy, mischievous glint in her eyes. "What would that be, Jim?" She looked at Spock, "Nobody has kissed me today."

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but Leonard could swear that Spock smiled. Jim placed a hand on Spock's chest and he brought his hand to hers. Leonard watched as Spock slid his index and middle fingers along hers, Leo heard the sigh that escaped Jim's lips at the contact. He stepped closer to them, wrapping his arm around Jim from behind and adding his other hand to the mix as he kissed Jim's neck. He felt her whole body relax against him. He never would've thought that touching someone's fingers would be such a turn on but it was.


	6. Chapter 6

_From: Pike, Christopher, R. VAdm. FLEETCOMM. HQ.  
>To: Kirk, James, T. Capt. CO. NCC-1701<br>Classification: Secret_

_Jim,  
>I asked to be the person to notify you that six members of the Tarsus Nine have been found dead over the last month. As it stands, the only members of the group that are still alive are you, Doctor Thomas Leighton and Lieutenant Kevin Riley. We suspect foul play is involved. If you haven't already, you should inform your senior staff. I know that McCoy has pieces but I recommend that you fill in the gaps. I wish I could help you through it but I'm going to try to figure out how that very classified list got out and who is responsible for six deaths. I'll get back to you when I got something.<br>Stay tough, kid.  
>Chris.<em>

Jim read the message twice before she put her head in her hands. "Captain, you alright?" She glanced at her helmsman and gave him a sad smile, "Not really, Sulu. Spock, put together a staff meeting at the end of Alpha shift. You have the con." Jim walked to the turbolift; she didn't even realize that Spock was behind her until she turned around.

"You are distressed." She nodded, "Yea. It's about Tarsus Four. I was waiting to tell you the whole story but recent events have forced my hand. The message was from Pike. Some of my friends from Tarsus are dead." She didn't say anything else as the turbolift stopped in Engineering. "I'll be fine, Spock. If I'm not, I'll let you know. Get back to the bridge." She stepped off the lift in search for Kevin.

Jim didn't angle to get him on the ship, he just happened to be too good of and engineer for Scotty to pass up when he put his team together. Don't get her wrong, she loved the hell outta the kid; they were two of a kind in a lot of ways. "Hey, Kev." He slid out from under the panel he was working on, "What happened?" She chuckled, "I'm not that easy to read." He shrugged, "You aren't but I've known you since I was six." Jim chuckled and handed him her PADD.

He read Pike's message and looked at her, "Well, shit. I guess that means no away missions for me." She smiled, "Depends on the mission. Look, I uh... I still gotta tell Tom but I'm having a staff meeting at the end of shift..." He looked at her, "I'll be there. Good luck with Tommy." Jim nodded, "Yea." She let him get back to whatever he was fixing before she made her way to the bio-labs. Tom was one of the ship's botanists. Spock requested him, oddly enough. Spock's last evaluation of Leighton stated that he was a 'good empirical research scientist. Steady, reputable, occasionally brilliant.' Coming from Spock, that was one hell of an eval. "Tom." He looked up, "Captain."

"You know better." He smiled, "Hey, Jim, what's up?" She pulled him aside and filled him in. He took a deep breath, "I'll be at the meeting." He touched her shoulder before going back to work. She knew that Tom would take it harder than Kevin. They were the same age back then, if Jim wasn't taking care of those kids, Tom was. The two of them almost got killed pulling Kevin and the others out of that square.

* * *

><p>"Anyone know what's going on?" Sulu asked the assembled officers. Scotty looked at him, "She was in Engineering today, she looked sad. That lass is a lot of things but sad isn't usually one of them." Leonard looked at Spock, "It's bad?"<p>

The Vulcan's eyes locked with his. Spock didn't need to say anything, Leo could just feel it. Jim walked into the room with two officers he only knew in passing. Riley was one of Scotty's engineers and Leighton worked on plants and food in the lab. Jim sat down in her usual spot and took a breath.

She looked around the room for a minute before she nodded, "Alright. I'm about to read you guys in on some classified intel. In 2246, a fungus was introduced into the ecological system on the colony world of Tarsus Four. Less than six weeks after its discovery, every plant and crop on the planet was dead. With the destroyed food supply, the eight thousand colonists were in serious danger of starvation." She paused and looked around the room.

"Ve learned about zhis in Federation History." She nodded, "That part. What you don't know is that half the colony didn't die because of the food shortage. The truth is that Governor Thaddeus Kodos ordered the deaths of four thousand colonists, so that the other four thousand might live." She paused to let it sink in.

"His choices were based on his personal theories of eugenics. He was killed by Starfleet when they liberated the colony two months after the massacre. The Tarsus Nine was a group of children who saw Kodos sentence half the colony to death and the older children of the group defied him. Admiral Pike informed me today that six of the Tarsus Nine have all been killed in the last month."

They all looked at her. Uhura was the one to speak, "Why are we being informed about this?" Jim looked at him; Leonard knew she was gonna tell them. "Because, Leighton, Riley and I are the last three." And queue the gasps. He reached over and touched her hand. She offered him a small smile. "How?" came from Sulu. "Vhy?" came from Chekov. Uhura and Scotty didn't say anything.

"I know that most people don't realize it but my mother didn't raise me. She married this guy, Frank. He was abusive, physically, emotionally, sexually. She dumped us with him. When I was eleven my brother ran away and I drove my father's car into the quarry so that Frank couldn't sell it. When the officers left, Frank beat me, almost to death. I don't remember how I got to the shipyard but that's where I woke up. My uncle, the other James Kirk, took me to live with his family on Tarsus Four. Aunt Sara was a nurse, Uncle Jim was an engineer and my little cousin, Ted, was like my shadow. When the crops failed, I knew Kodos was gonna do something drastic."

Jim stopped. Leighton put his hand on her shoulder, "I worked in the government building after school, I found the lists. Me and Jim were friends, the only thirteen year olds who were almost finished with college courses. I found her and we managed to pull seven kids out of the square before everyone was slaughtered." Riley nodded, "I was one of the kids. My parents were killed right there."

Jim looked at them, "Apparently, we caused too much trouble because when Kodos couldn't find us, he killed Tom's folks and my aunt and uncle. I found Ted in the crawl space under my room. He was alive but barely… if I had only gotten to him sooner, maybe he'd still be here. Anyway, we knew that we needed help. I snuck into the government building, hacked into the system and sent the SOS using codes that Hoshi Sato gave to us before she was killed. I got caught on my way out and Kodos decided to make an example of me. I was chained to a post in the square, whipped within an inch of my life and left there. Starfleet showed up a few days later. I'll never forget the look on Pike's face when he realized that he was looking at George Kirk's little girl."

She looked around the room, "Starfleet killed Kodos, I saw his body myself but now someone is coming after the kids who could ID him. I don't know why." She stopped talking and looked at her hands. Some of this information was new to Leo but he knew that she never told him the whole story. This was hard for her, putting herself out there for them to see. Even though they were her friends, she was scared that they wouldn't see her the same.

"Zhat explains zhe scars," whispered Chekov. Scotty nodded, "Also explains why we have to make ya eat and the fact tha ya eat whatever's in front of ya." Jim chuckled at that and nodded. Sulu looked at her, "It also explains your advanced hand to hand." She smiled at him, "Didn't want to feel helpless like that, again. I couldn't fight my way out. It bothered me for years."

Uhura looked at her, "I don't know if this is relevant but what happened your brother?" She looked at their linguist, "When they got us back to Earth, they looked for our families but no one claimed me. I was sent to a group home but I only stayed long enough to track Sam down. Lived with him after that. He was killed in an engineering accident back in '55 right before we met. I still… It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest."

They could all see the tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Take some time to let the info settle. I don't have to tell you that you can't talk about it. Pike and a team are working on figuring this out because the list was classified and the three of us are the only ones in the same place. How this person found the other six when they were spread out all over the galaxy only adds to the mystery." She slowly stood and let the room.

"She's still beating herself up for all the people she couldn't save," Riley said to the group. Uhura looked at him, "She was a child, you all were." He shrugged, "Doesn't change the fact that people were killed to protect us. Jim's always been told she wasn't enough. By her mother, by Frank, by everyone who's so busy waiting for her to be George that they forget to see Jim. She's never felt like she was worth it." Leo couldn't hold his tongue, "She's more than worth it." He looked across the table at Spock who gave him a nod. They need to talk to Jim.

* * *

><p>Her quarters were dark when they entered them. "Computer…" Jim interrupted Leonard, "Don't." Spock could see the outline of Jim's form sitting on her bed. "They hate me yet?" Spock walked across the room and stopped in front of her, "They do not hate you, Jim. They are concerned about your distress." She scoffed.<p>

"They love you, kid. We all do… even the walking computer over there." Jim laughed, "Yea right." Spock looked at her, "Why do you not see what we see? Allow me to show you." She looked at him, "Show me? My head is a mess, Spock. I wouldn't subject you to that."

"Jim, you will not talk me out of this. You need to understand what I feel for you. I need to understand why you do not value your life as Leonard and I do." Jim looked at Leonard, "This okay with you?" He smiled, "I'll get my turn, go ahead." Spock pulled Jim to her feet and kissed her. She smiled as he placed his fingers on her face, "My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts..."

Jim's mind is… beautiful; there is no other word to describe it. She is brilliant, brave and willing to sacrifice for everyone around her. Spock reigned in his thoughts and looked through her memories. He found standing in a room; Jim's room from her childhood. "You ungrateful, little bitch." Spock heard a man yell and a girl whimper. He moved towards the sound.

"No wonder your dumbass daddy got himself killed, he didn't want to be stuck with you." Spock saw the large man punch the girl. "Sir." There was no response. "You can't do anything. It's a memory from when I was a kid," Spock heard Jim's voice say. He looked at the girl again and noticed the similarities between the child and the woman he knows. The memory shifted.

"That's not even his car you're washing, it's dad's. He's gonna sell it while mom's gone. I gotta go… I can't be a Kirk in this house. You'll be fine, Jimmy. You're smart and you stay out of his away. I can't stay." The man yelled at him to go before looking at Jim, "What's your problem?" She looked at him, "I don't want Sam to leave." Frank pushed her head, "Nobody cares what you want. Go wash the car. I got somebody coming to look at it."

Spock watched as the girl walked into the garage and found the keys to start the classic vehicle. Although she was short, she drove the car away from the house when Frank was inside. As young Jim drove, the comm rang. "Hey, are you out of your mind? That car is an antique. You think you can get away with this just because your mother's off planet? You get your ass back home now! You live in my house, girly. You live in my house and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car and I'm gonna kick your skinny little ass..." young Jim cut the communication and continued to drive. The police began to follow her and she accelerated. Aiming the car towards the quarry. She jumped out right as the car went over the cliff. The memory shifted again.

"You could've been something great, young James. You are such a disappointment. Leave her here, let them all see." Jim lay in a heap on the stone, blood dripping from her wounds. Spock knew that he was in her memory of Tarsus Four. He observed as the men and women ignored the injured girl. Again, the memory shifted.

"Your brother told me to make sure that, if anything happened, to get this to you. I don't get it… it's just a jacket." She smiled at the older man, "It was our dad's. Only thing we managed to hang on to." He nodded, "I'm sorry. He loved you, you know." Jim nodded, "I know." The memory changed to a bar.

"I know you, kid. I know what you went through. So, your dad and your brother died. Are you gonna waste your live feeling sorry for yourself? It's a slap in their faces. George died for you and your brother loved you more than life itself. And don't get me started on all those people you saved. You're meant for more than this. Enlist." Spock watched Jim laugh in Pike's face, "You must be down on your recruiting quota, Chris."

The then-Captain smiled, "Actually, I'm not. I'll even make a deal with you; give it a try, a real try and if it doesn't work, I'll never bring it up again. If it does work… well, you'll owe me a drink." Pike got up and walked away. Before Spock could see what happened next, everything shifted again.

"I of all people?" She looked at him, "Your father, Lieutenant Commander George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock could hear her voice again, "I wanted to hate you so much in that moment." Everything around him changed to the Narada.

He watched Nero standing over Jim, "I know your face from Earth's history. James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to Captain the USS Enterprise, but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of just like I did your father." Spock finally understood.

They were more similar than he first theorized. The absence of their father's –hers physically and his emotionally- created a need for them to exhibit that they can excel on their own. Jim acted on her instincts because they were the only things that she had under her control. Her need for survival was the defining factor in her life and shaped her behavior. Jim felt alone, more alone than Spock had ever been.

There was more. He saw himself through her eyes. She was in awe. He could feel her affection. Her love.

* * *

><p>"He's a traitor you know? Your father. For marrying her. That Human whore." Jim saw this before and it was odd to see little Spock beat someone up. It seemed out of place for him but it was oddly logical. Problem and solution. Everything shifted.<p>

"You are of two worlds, Spock. What you feel is normal. I used to feel that way when I first moved here to live with your father. It will pass and if it doesn't than maybe you'll have to spend some time on Earth." Amanda was beautiful and the love she had for her son was so obvious. The memory changed.

"He is Vulcan." She watched little Spock as he listened in on a conversation between his parents. "He is also Human, Sarek. If he doesn't learn to embrace that part of himself, it will have a negative effect on him." The couple looked at each other, "It is unnecessary." Amanda shook her head, "No, you are just being stubborn." Jim snorted, looks like he takes after his father in more than just looks. Jim smiled as the world around her changed.

"May I ask a personal query?" That's a very Spock kinda question. Amanda smiled at him, "Anything."

"Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr and purge all emotion, I trust you will not feel it reflects judgment upon you?" His mother looked at him, "Oh, Spock. As always, whatever you choose, you will have a proud mother." Jim would've liked Amanda. "She would have favored you as well." Spock's voice in her head was comforting.

Jim then found herself looking at what seemed to be an important room. "It is truly remarkable Spock that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage. All rise." Jim knew that guy, Spock saved him with the other Elders. She also knew where this was going. "If you would clarify, minister? To what disadvantage are you referring?" The man looked at Spock, "Your Human mother." Her heart broke. Nobody should ever have to hear something like that.

The scene changed to the moment Spock got the Elders from the Katric Ark. She felt as his relief at finding his mother turned into heartbreak as the ground under her feet crumbled and he was transported to the ship still reaching for her. Jim suddenly found herself on the bridge.

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" Not one of Jim's finest moments. She felt the anger rolling off of Spock but it wasn't directed at her, it was directed at himself. He never told his mother that he loved her. "I will not make that mistake again." The scene changed again.

She recognized her apartment but she didn't know when this was. She was asleep on the couch with her head on Bones' leg while he was sleeping sitting up. Jim felt warmth settle in her chest. More memories flicked through her head, with her -and sometimes Bones- in them.

He loves her. Not just her; Spock loves them both.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes when Spock moved his hand away from Jim's face. Leo watched as Jim's eyes blinked open, "I had no idea." Spock looked at her, "Now you are aware." She pulled Spock into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Leonard didn't know if he should stay or go, this seemed a bit too personal.<p>

"Don't you dare, Bones." She reached over and pulled him into this bubble that they seemed to be in. "Tell him, Spock." He looked between them, "Tell me what?" His favorite Vulcan touched his face. From what he was getting from Spock's thoughts, it wasn't a full meld like the one Spock just shared with Jim but it didn't need to be for him to understand what Spock was trying to show him.

He felt Spock in his mind and it was like nothing he's ever felt before. Spock pulled away and Leo smiled, "I love you, too." Jim was holding Spock's other hand. Leonard looked at her. She smiled, "I love you and you love me. Knew that one already." He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. The three of them looked at each other. "So, what do we do now?" That was the million credit question.

* * *

><p>"Nobody invited me to the make-out session." Leonard chuckled at the expression that Jim directed toward them as she walked into the Chief Medical Officer's quarters. "Sorry, darlin' but you're the one that wanted to go hang out with Chekov and Riley." Jim looked in Spock direction, "You are amused." She chuckled, "You have no idea. You guys will just have to make it up to me."<p>

Leonard rose from the couch, "Is that so?" She nodded. Spock observed the change in her breathing, "Leonard Horatio McCoy, I swear to all that is holy, if you…" She was interrupted mid-sentence by Leonard's lips on hers. "What was that you were saying, darlin'?" She shook her head, "Nothing, Bonesy."

Leonard pulled her to the couch and she sat beside Spock, opposite Leonard. "Ashalik." She reached for his hand and Spock quickly obliged. "Taluhk." Jim placed a soft kiss against his lips. "I swear I gotta learn some Vulcan." Jim laughed and looked at the doctor, "Try saying 'ashal-veh'." He uttered the word seven times before he spoke it clearly. "So, what does ashal-veh mean, anyway?" Spock looked at him, "It means 'darling.' As you have an affinity for utilizing that word, Jim made an appropriate choice."

"I never would've guessed that Vulcans have such an illogical word like that in their vocabulary. I like it. I think I'm gonna use that one, ashal-veh." Jim was resting her head on Spock's shoulder, he felt her quietly laugh. Leonard looked at her, "So, Jim, it's your pick." Barring any ship-wide emergencies, the triad had decided to engage in a weekly 'date'. They played games, read together or watched films. "I pick… Rise of the Killer Androids." Leonard rolled his eyes as he selected the film on his PADD and initiated it on the small viewscreen. "You know, this movie sucks, darlin'." Jim whispered to Leonard as the film began, "Says you. You picked last time, no whining."

Spock didn't pay attention to the movie, he was distracted by his partners. Jim was still holding his hand, running her fingers along his own. Leonard's hand was drawing small circles at the nape of his neck. The duel sensation was extremely arousing. Spock lowered his mental shields and through the contact, he could feel their love and desire. They had discussed physical intimacy in their relationship and were waiting until the moment was right. They made one rule; their first time had to include all three of them. Spock decided that this was a most opportune time.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know who started it –Spock :)- but one second, they were all watching a movie and the next second, Jim was in a lip-lock with her favorite Vulcan. Bones jumped in at some point after Spock pulled her onto his lap. So now, she was straddling Spock and pulling the shirt over his head while Bones' –very legendary- hands were on both of them.<p>

"We should move," Bones said against her neck. Jim nodded and Spock stood with her still in his arms, moving to the bedroom. He sat her on her feet when they got there, pulling her duty dress off as she slid down his body. "That is not regulation," Spock said as he ran his fingers along her lacy blue bra. Jim closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her breasts. She smirked, "Captain's prerogative."

She felt Bones unfasten her bra and slid it over her shoulders before he moved to her panties. "You have on too many clothes, Bones." Spock looked at him, "I concur." Bones chuckled as they pulled him between their bodies. Jim pushed his shirts off while Spock made quick work of both of their pants and underwear. "God, you're both so damn beautiful," Bones whispered before he pressed a lingering kiss against Spock's lips.

Jim ran her hand over his back before she moved to where she could touch them. Both men took a sharp breath when she wrapped her hands around them. "Jim, darlin', much as I love," he paused and closed his eyes, "what yur doin' with yur hands. I'm gonna have ta stop ya before I 'barrass myself." Bones' accent went thick and Jim almost came right there; her breathing hitched.

"I believe that Jim is enjoying your voice, Leonard. I must agree with him, Jim. We have waited… too long." She noticed that he didn't have a finite number like he usually does, might have something to do with the fact that Bones added his mouth to where her hand was around Spock. The moan that passed Spock's lips was one of the sexiest things she's ever heard. Seeing Bones like this was… she didn't have words.

Her boys were right; they weren't gonna last very long, not with the things Bones and Spock were doing to her with their hands. "Fuck." Bones stood and they all looked at each other. Bones kissed Spock before he pushed him into a seated position on the bed; oh shit, Jim knew where this was going. From the heated look in Spock's eyes, he didn't seem to mind one bit.

Jim heard them both shudder when Bones slid himself onto Spock, still facing her. "Come on, darlin'." They all moaned when she slid onto Bones. For a minute, no one moved and then Bones flexed his hips and started a chain reaction. Bones was in the perfect spot and she almost wished that she was the one in the middle, maybe next time. There were hands all over the place, moans from all of them and Jim didn't know which way was up. She was so far gone, then Spock reached up and touched her face with one hand and Bones' face with the other.

* * *

><p>Holy, hell. There were no words to describe any of what just happened. He didn't know what Spock was up to when he touched their faces, then he felt them both in his head. There was something about their bodies and minds together that sent them all falling apart. After they disentangled themselves and cleaned off, they all piled onto his bed. Jim went to sleep wrapped around Spock. Leonard looked over at him, "Next time, we do this in you or Jim's rooms. Your beds are bigger than mine."<p>

The Vulcan nodded, "If you are without adequate space, I w…" He cut him off, "You will stay right where you are. One, because Jim is sleeping on you and two, because I want you to." He pressed a kiss to Spock's lips to drive home the point. Bones loves him, he really does. Most people think that they don't like each other but Jim figured out, rather quickly, that they get off on fighting with each other.

He looked at the beautiful woman that was laying across Spock's chest, "She's exhausted." Spock ran his fingers through her hair, "She is concerned about the breach in security regarding Tarsus Four. She is also worried that this person is looking for her and is killing the others as collateral damage. Her contact with Admiral Pike has more than doubled in the last twenty-seven days. The admiral has no new information."

Leo would be lying if he said it didn't bother him too. Jim was already enough of a trouble magnet when she was off the ship, this just made it worse. He kissed the sleeping woman's shoulder before wrapping himself around her, "We'll figure it out. And if we can't than we'll just have to keep her from getting herself killed."

"A task which is not as simple as it sounds." Leonard chuckled, "No, no it's not. Night, Spock." He felt Spock's hand on his head, "Goodnight, Leonard."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay... I have never written a MM/F before. I hope I did them some justice. I know that a lot of people use ashayam, so I decided to give them something different. And while t'hy'la will be in the story, I'm saving it. I have Vulcan terms of endearment to go around thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary website.

You'll see these throughout the story:  
>Ashal-veh – darling. For Bones to use with Spock.<br>K'diwa – beloved. For Spock to use with Bones.  
>Taluhk- precious; dear; beloved. For Spock to use for Jim.<br>Ashalik- darling; beloved. For Jim to use with Spock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Checkmate." Jim groaned, "No that's… shit." Scotty laughed, "You gotta teach me how to do that, Mister Spock." He nodded at the engineer, "It would be my pleasure, Mister Scott." Jim and Spock were in the lounge playing chess. They managed to attract an audience that watched as she got her ass kicked. She shook her head, "You know, I…" Jim was interrupted by her comm.

It was Chekov, "Keptin, your presence is needed on zhe bridge." She looked at Spock, "Rematch later?" He nodded, "Indeed." They walked to the bridge, Jim stopped short when she looked out the viewscreen, "Please tell me that's not the subspace relay." Uhura took a breath, "I wouldn't lie to you, ma'am. That's it and judging by the damage, this wasn't an accident."

Spock looked at the two women, "Sabotage. This close to the neutral zone… Romulans?" Jim shrugged, "Gotta hand it to 'em, it's a nice move. Without that relay, this sector has no comms. Chekov, scan for any warp or impulse signatures. Maybe we'll get lucky."

This was the part of her job that she both loved and hated at the same time. Mysteries and puzzles was something she could do. The problem was that her puzzles usually had lives in the middle of them and if she can't figure it out, people usually get hurt.

Chekov found a signature. "What do you mean its Vulcan?" She looked at Spock, "There are no Vulcan ships in this sector. They are all accounted for as part of the colony fleet." She knew that, yet, here they were. "Let's follow and find out what the hell is going on. Chekov, get a lock on that signature. Sulu, as soon as he has it, max warp." The two officers went to work. Jim looked at Spock, he was worried.

* * *

><p>Spock felt an unease through his bond with Jim. On approach to the Vulcan ship, they received a distress signal from a Vulcan science vessel. Spock accompanied Jim and a security detail as they attempted to assist the ship. They encountered a helmeted figure who held escaped with a hostage.<p>

When they returned to the Enterprise, the man hailed them. The figure on the viewscreen removed his helmet, he was Romulan and claimed to be a survivor of the Narada. "No fuckin' way." Despite her language, he agreed with Jim. The Romulan informed them that his intention is to sell the stolen red matter to the Romulan Empire. When the communication ended, Jim looked at him, "Red Matter? Where the hell…? Follow them. Spock, with me. Sulu, you have the con."

They walked to the conference room in silence; Jim was contemplating. "What's your name?" The Vulcan at the table looked at them as they entered the room. "Serron." Jim sat across from him, "I'm gonna make this quick. I know about the Red Matter and they're threatening to sell it to the Romulan Empire. We need to stop them and you have the answers. I could order my first officer to do a mind meld which would be unpleasant for you both, or you can answer one question. What was your mission?"

Serron informed them that his ship was sent to Vulcan space to recover what was left of the planet. Among the debris was some red matter. They found enough to create a sample; that was all he knew. "I believe that he is being truthful."

Jim closed her eyes, "Not that it matters. We have a hijacked Vulcan ship with Red Matter and a Vulcan prisoner on route to Romulus. No way of contacting the brass without leaving this sector. We're gonna have to go into the Romulan Neutral Zone." Spock nodded, "I have no objection, Captain." She chuckled, "You don't but Bones is gonna flip his shit." Spock understood the idiom, "As you like to say, we will just have to make it up to him."

* * *

><p>"You know I got work to do." Jim rolled her eyes, "No you don't. You always say that when you don't want to leave the Enterprise. It's a nice try but I know for a fact that sickbay is empty. This is supposed to be a humanitarian mission, Bones, which means small team, including a doctor. The Vulcan hostage might need medical assistance. So, it's just you, me, Cupcake, Zahra and our prisoner."<p>

The security officer at the shuttle's helm looked at them, "Captain, multiple contacts. They picked up our SOS." Jim nodded, "Zahra, comply as planned." The woman nodded at Jim and responded to the hails. Of course, the Romulans don't want to play nice. They were pulled in by tractor beam, practically pulled out of the shuttle and dragged to the captain.

"This meeting is as historic as it is unexpected and unwelcome. Do you really expect us to believe that you violated the treaty because you have our best interests at heart? What is your real purpose?" Leonard looked at the Romulan officer, this wasn't gonna end well. Jim looked the man in the eyes, "I'm telling the truth. We're in pursuit of a weapon that could be harmful to the Empire and the Federation."

The man looked at her, "We already intercepted the agents with the weapon, they are Romulan. They rescued what was ours. Guards, take their prisoner to the infirmary, insure that he hasn't been harmed. Captain, since you violated the boarders, I must insist that you enjoy your stay." He motioned to the guards who took their prisoner away and forced the four Starfleet officers down the corridor.

"This is just great, Jim. You know, if they don't kill us, they'll toss in a work camp or something equally crappy." She smiled and whispered, "Have a little faith, Bonesy. Could be worse… we could be with the Klingons. At least I understand Romulan."

They were taken before the Senate. The fucking Romulan Senate. On Romulus. It was going about as well as it could go. They got, 'You're liars.' A bit of, 'We spoiled your plans.' And a dash of, 'You tried to destroy the Romulan people.' That last one was attached to a question.

Jim took a breath, "Nobody is safe as long as Red Matter exists. Not the Federation, not the Empire. Our incursion was not an act of war but one of _solidarity_ between our civilizations. This is a threat greater than both of us." Leo swelled with pride. He would never wish to be in this situation but he was glad that Jim was on his side. Of course, the Romulans didn't listen to her.

"Red Matter is only a danger in the wrong hands, Captain. When we learned of Nero's actions, we were not filled with shock or disapproval but regret. Regret that we could not welcome that brave son of Romulus into the Empire's embrace before he was killed by_ your _hand. Everything he did was to bring glory to the Empire. Now, the last piece of his legacy has come home. It is obvious that you intended to steal the Red Matter for the Federation. Masking your mission as one of goodwill only adds to your dishonor. It is the decision of this body that you be imprisoned here on Romulus until the end of your days."

Leonard looked at Jim, "This is it." Jim shook her head slowly, "I always got a few more moves on the chessboard, Bones. They're gonna split us up, stay with Hendorff and Zahra." He didn't get a chance to ask what she meant when the Romulans pulled her away. That is not good. "Doc, when I give you the word, duck." He looked at the burly security officer. Even though Leo outranks them, Jim told him to stick with the lieutenants for a reason. He nodded at them.

They were moved to a transport. He looked around trying to figure out if he'll ever see his daughter, his girlfriend or his boyfriend again. Hendorff looked at him, "In three." Bones counted in his head, 'two, one.' Hendorff and Zahra sprung.

The big officer elbowed one guard in the face while Zahra put the other in a choke-hold. She hit a few commands on the transport and landed the craft. "Jim set this up?" Hendorff nodded, "You know her better than we do, sir." Leo chuckled, that was true. If he was thinking like Jim, then there was a surprise or two on the horizon.

"Doctor, Lieutenants, hurry." Leonard looked over at the transport that landed next to them. "Spock? You're our Romulan prisoner? And you cut off all your hair?" He nodded, "The captain felt it best that only she knew my identity." Leonard rolled his eyes, "Of course. And where is our fearless leader?" Spock continued to fly the craft, "Rescuing my father."

Spock explained that Jim went through the science vessel's logs and figured out the the Vulcan hostage was Ambassador Sarek. The plan was always for them to get arrested. The wrench was that the members of Nero's crew were actually Vulcans who planned to destroy Romulus.

They landed at a faclity and SPock ordered them out of the transport. They made their way though the building. "Kroiha!" A guard was in front of them with a rifle pointed in there direction. Leo doesn't speak Romulan but Spock does. "He ordered us to stop." It happened so fast that he almost didn't see Jim take the guard down. "This way." Ambassador Sarek was with her, he looked worn out. "Where are we going?"

"We gotta stop the others from destroying the planet."

* * *

><p>There has been a mistake, you are in grave danger." Sarek told the Romulans as they joined those who were there for the exchange. It would be easy to say that she didn't understand why Sarek joined up with this group of crazy Vulcans but she did. If something happened to Bones or Spock, she would kill any and every single person involved without reservation. "Secure them. Sarek, what is the meaning of this?"<p>

Jim watched as the Vulcan Ambassador did his thing. She and Spock stood near him in a protective stance as one of the Vulcans, Tevok, lost his shit. Fortunately, another Vulcan was the voice of reason. Varik explained that he lost his wife and part of his hand in the destruction of Vulcan but he realized that destroying Romulus wouldn't solve anything.

"I have disabled the detonator. The Red Matter that you hold is safe, Senator. Captain Kirk was wise to seek it's recovery, it is too dangerous to allow to exist. I can only hope that you will reach the same conclusion." Finally, someone who was on the same wavelength as her. Of course, the Romulans weren't so easy.

Jim was not thrilled by the idea of another trial but at least it ended differently than the last one. Jim's crew and Sarek were pardoned and warned that any further incursion will result in imprisonment and possibly war. The three Vulcans, Tevok, Tarek, and Varik, were sentenced to life imprisonment for their role in the whole thing.

The Romulans kept the Red Matter and there was nothing Jim could do about it. They were led back the their shuttle, which was –miraculously- in one piece and allowed to leave. Bones looked at her, "You sure this thing isn't rigged to blow?" Jim chuckled as she, Spock and Zahra checked the craft over, "Not without taking it apart, Bones. I'd rather not stay here that long." They all entered the shuttle as Zahra got it started and got them in the air.

"Are you alright, Sarek?" He looked at her, "I allowed myself to become overwhelmed in my grief. I made a mistake that nearly cost billions of lives." Jim sat in the seat next to him, "We all make those. Even overly logical Vulcan men." He looked at his son and Leonard before looking at Jim. "I feel your bond with my son, Leonard's as well. I find it comforting." Jim smiled, "Me too."

It was something that lingered in her mind; she could feel it if she was looking for it. The three of them talked about it. For now, the bond was just there but there would come a point where Spock would need to complete it; that usually happens with pon farr, which he hasn't gone into yet thanks to being a hybrid. A complete bond would technically marry them to each other. They weren't there yet. "He has chosen well." Jim blushed a little, "I seem to think so." Sarek nodded.

They sat in silence as they got closer to the Enterprise. "You have work to complete, James." She smiled, "I'll see if can get the brass to approve us taking you back to the colony or Earth ourselves so that you can spend some time with your son." Jim has had tons of practice reading Vulcans but she has never seen the look that crossed Sarek's features for a millisecond. It was a cross between pride, happiness, love and acceptance. She knew that Vulcans held strongly to family, even more so now than before. Though it wasn't a full bond –yet- Jim was sure that Sarek just gave them his blessing, judging by the emotions she felt from Spock.

* * *

><p>"What was that for?" Jim asked as she smiled at him. "I wanted to kiss you." She chuckled, "Well, by all means." He kissed her again; however, the buzzer to his quarters interrupted them. "Enter." Sarek stepped into the room, "Am I interrupting?" Jim smiled, "Not at all, Ambassador. I have some work that I should get to." Jim brushed her fingers against Spock's before she exited the room.<p>

Father and son stood in silence for a moment before Spock spoke, "I witnessed your conversation with Jim. Your acceptance of my relationship with Jim and Leonard is unexpected." Sarek nodded as he sat on the couch, "Amanda would like them. They are both like her in different ways. The most important factor is their love for you. They both show it; Jim is slightly more obvious than Leonard." Spock was not explaining to his father that it was the opposite when they were in private.

"Father, I do not wish to marry T'Pring." When Spock was seven, he took part in a ceremony that linked him to T'Pring telepathically. It is less than a marriage, more than a betrothal. When his time of pon farr arrives, he will be compelled to complete the bond and marry T'Pring unless it can be broken. Sarek looked at him, "She is in a love match. If you both request it of the Elders, your bond will be dissolved." Jim and Leonard will be relieved to know that he won't be compelled to marry.

Spock looked at his father; Sarek was greatly distressed. "Father, if you wish to vocalize your thoughts and feelings in regards to mother's death, I will listen." On the shuttle, Leonard told him that his father needed someone to talk to. After Leonard's father died, he insured that his mother had a 'listening ear.' Sarek's work has slowed significantly since Vulcan was destroyed and he has been allotted time to grieve his loss. Unlike Spock, Sarek is alone in his grief. "I miss your mother."

* * *

><p>He looked at Jim, then Spock, then back at Jim. "Say that again. Spock's what?" Jim laughed, "It's not like a human engagement and he can get out of it. Spock and T'Pring don't want to marry each other. So, when we get to New Vulcan, the Elders are gonna break their link to each other." Both men looked at her.<p>

Leo took a breath, "How do you know so much about Vulcan culture?" She was like a walking, talking codex of information but her Vulcan knowledge was insane. Jim chuckled, "I asked. We have two versions of Spock. I talk to them both. The older Spock didn't marry T'Pring in his reality either but it was because she called for a koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"A what?" Jim took a breath, "Koon-ut-kal-if-fee literally means marriage or challenge. It's basically a wedding but if the female doesn't want her arranged mate, she can call for a challenge and pick anyone, including herself, to fight for her. The winner gets the girl because the loser is usually dead."

"So, the other Spock had to beat up some Vulcan sap to death?" Jim chuckled, "Nope. T'Pring picked the other Jim. It was a really good story. Spock was fighting Jim when Bones complains that the other me wasn't used to the Vulcan atmosphere and climate. He asks permission to inject Jim with a tri-ox compound to compensate. The Vulcans agree and other Bones gives Jim the injection. Fight continues and Spock strangles other Jim. Only, he didn't because instead of a tri-ox injection Bones gave Jim was a neuro-paralyzer. Everyone thought he was dead which broke the blood fever and left Spock the winner of the challenge."

Leonard laughed, "That sounds like something we'd come up with. Did the older Spock mention anything about the two of us from this reality?" Spock answered, "He said, 'Our paths are our own to follow'."

"That sounds like you." Jim chuckled as Leo looked at Spock. "So, this T'Pring thing… what do we have to do?" Spock looked at them, "I would like for you to accompany me when we get to the colony." Jim and Leo nodded; they were going with him anyway.

* * *

><p>They had a normal day on the Enterprise. They did their shifts, no one tried to kill them and nothing bad happened to the ship. Jim savored the feeling. As much as she loves the adventure, it was relaxing to have a day like this. They were only a day away from New Vulcan and Jim knew when they got there that it might not be a walk in the park. "Are you ever gonna tell me if the rumors are true?"<p>

She looked up at Sulu as he walked into the observation lounge; they were usually empty this time of night but the leaders of 'team gold shirt' were awake. "Where's the fun it that?" He sat next to her and looked out at the stars, "I'm serious." Jim looked at her friend, "I'll tell you but you can't say anything." He nodded so she continued. "We're together, all three of us."

Sulu smirked, "I knew it. I won't say anything but I knew it. You guys got this... flow. Everybody thought you were just banging each other behind the other person's back. I guess I should ask why are you sitting in here alone when you got two hot guys in bed?" Jim chuckled, "I'm just doin' some thinking. Besides, I'm sure that they're keeping themselves occupied."

That was an understatement. Despite what people think, Bones is handsy when no one is around; that's why she calls his hands legendary. She stopped by the med bay the day before and ended up pinned to the wall in his office. Spock has his moments too. Sulu gave her a look. "The trick is that my relationship with Spock, my relationship with Bones and their relationship with each other are all pieces of the whole." He nodded, "I get that. A literal triangle." Jim nodded, "Yep."

She knew he had something else on his mind, "You're roaming the ship for a reason. Go ahead and talk." He took a deep breath, "I umm… so… umm… your friend Leighton." Jim smiled, "You like Tom." He nodded, "Yea, I do. I don't know what to do about it, though. I mean I don't know if I could ever… Where do I even begin?"

"Talk to him. You're both into botany… start there. The hardest thing for me, him and Kev is talking about Tarsus Four and you already know about it. Tommy is one of the best people I know. Just go for it." He smiled, "You really think I got a chance?" Jim chuckled, "I know you do. Just talk to him and tell me what happens." Tom asked her about Sulu a few days ago; love is in the air on the Enterprise. He nodded, "I can do that Jim. I should go, I promised my mom I would comm her." Jim nodded as he left the room. Sulu and his mom talk… Oh, shit… that was it. She needed to talk to her boys.

Jim left the lounge and headed to Spock's quarters. "That looks comfy, ashalik." She smiled as she took in the sight of Bones out cold with his arm wrapped around Spock's waist. Spock was in bed reading a PADD with one hand while the other carded through Bones' hair. Bones is the king of the cuddle. "It is. Join us." Jim kicked off her boots and stripped down to her underwear. "I've been thinking about the whole Tarsus Nine list. I think I know how the list was pulled from the system."

She slid into bed next to Spock, who sat his PADD on the table and wrapped his arm around her. "This is probably gonna sound crazy but I think it was Winona. I don't think she killed anyone but hacking into the mainframe isn't that hard if you know how. It's something I taught myself when I was a kid to get George's files. It should be easy for her; that's her job and she's good at it. She knew I was on Tarsus and she knew where to look for the information. If I died, can you imagine the attention she'll get. My assets won't go to her but she doesn't know that."

Jim was given reparations from Tarsus, plus George's property and death gratuity, not to mention Sam's assets. She had two houses and more credits than she knew what to do with and upon her death, it would all go to Joanna. "You believe she acquired the information and gave it to another person."

She nodded, "The question is who and why? I'll have to run it by Pike when we get to Earth," Jim yawned. Pike ordered them to head to Earth for leave after they're done on New Vulcan. "You should rest, taluhk." He pressed a kiss to her temple. Jim didn't realize how tired she was. She whispered, "Kay. Love you," before she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I wrote three versions of this chapter before I decided to go with this one.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Bonesy?" He chuckled against her shoulder, "Waking you up, darlin'." Jim mumbled, "It's early, Leo, even Spock still in bed." That was true but the Vulcan was watching them, "Do not stop on my account." Leonard smirked, "Where was I?" He heard Jim suck in a breath as he went back to placing kisses along the scars on her back; his hands roamed her bare skin.<p>

"Bones…" He smiled against her back, "Yes?" She chuckled, "You're such a tease." He was a lot of things, that wasn't one of them. Leo gently pulled Jim to her knees before slowly sliding into her. Jim purred. There was no other way to describe the sound. Leonard looked at Spock. He was good at not showing his emotions but his eyes gave him away, that and the fact that his arousal was very obvious.

"I think Spock is enjoying the show." Jim chuckled, "Is he?" She wiggled a little and Spock let out a low growl. "Think we should do something about that?" Jim nodded as they shifted on the bed so that they were between Spock's legs, without preamble, she closed her mouth around Spock's impressive length. Their very calm and controlled Vulcan let out a moan that sent electricity though the room.

"Oh, fuckin' hell, darlin'." Jim felt so good wrapped around him and Leo knew just how talented her tongue was. The look on Spock's face told him just how close to edge she was taking their boyfriend. Spock tangled his hand in her hair and closed his eyes. "Do _not_ stop." Oh, Spock was close and they all knew it. Leo was in a trance watching Jim and Spock while Jim was so deliciously wrapped around him. It was impossible not to move.

Like dominos, they fell apart one at a time. First, Spock locked eyes with Jim just as he went over the edge. That triggered Jim, who tightened around Leonard and shattered into a million pieces. One more thrust and Leo was helpless, he followed her. They all collapsed on top of each other. "Well… that's what I call a good morning, gentlemen." Leonard chuckled, "No kidding."

"If it's okay with you guys, I'm gonna shower first. I have captainy stuff to do before shift. Since I have some extra time, I might even sit down and eat breakfast with two of my favorite people." Leonard smiled, "Of course we're your favorites." Jim laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom. "I love you both but I'm not talking about you."

"She was referring to Leighton and Riley. She has a theory regarding the Tarsus Nine list that had not been considered." Spock filled him in on Jim's thoughts about her mother. "I wish I could say I was shocked but I'm not. That sounds like Winona. I'll bet that the person that's actually killing the Nine was on Tarsus." He had been thinking it since Jim dropped the news.

"I mean, think about it. Other than the officers who showed up, the only people how know who the nine are were on Tarsus. Eliminate all the people they saved and you got the enforcers and their families." Jim walked into the room, pulling on a clean uniform and looked at him, "You might be on to something. Kodos' men were the only ones not happy about Starfleet showing up. Kodos had family too." Jim told them she would bring it up with Pike as she pulled her hair into a bun. She gave them each a kiss before she grabbed her boots and left the room.

"This is gonna get worse before it gets better, isn't it?" Spock looked at him, "I believe this was what your mother meant when she said 'calm before the storm'." Leo nodded, "Yep. That's what worries me."

* * *

><p>"Spock." He looked at the woman before him, she had matured to be intelligent and aesthetically pleasing. "T'Pring." The two Vulcans looked at each other for a moment. "I do not wish to marry you," Spock told her. She looked at him, "Nor I to you. I have requested an audience with the Elders. Perhaps, they will dissolve the betrothal without the grandstanding that Minster Soenk has become accustomed to."<p>

Betrothal bonds were dissolved often before Vulcan was destroyed. While many held to the arranged marriage, there were those who requested dissolution of the bond to marry for love or to focus on their career. Spock and T'Pring did not have to wait long before they were called into the hall that the Elders were using to conduct their duties.

"Spock, son of Sarek, and T'Pring, daughter of Soren, what brings you before this council?" The two Vulcans stood tall before the Elders and Spock answered the question. "Minister, we seek the dissolution of our bond." Soenk looked at them for a moment, "For what purpose?" T'Pring looked up at him, "We have both made love matches and have stronger bonds within those relationships."

Spock glanced over to where their fathers were standing, both men in full support of this request. The Elders talked between themselves for seven minutes. "We will dissolve your bond; however, we wish to verify your other bonds." Spock knew this was a possibility. One of the Elders, T'Nad, stepped in front of them. She touched T'Pring's face for one point three minutes before releasing her. Then the Elder stepped in front of him. "Our minds, one and together." He felt her in his thoughts almost instantly. "You have a strong bond, son of Sarek. I will remove your link to T'Pring." He felt a shift, then she pulled away and nodded at him. She faced the others, "The bonds they have formed with their partners are strong. I have severed their ties to each other."

Soenk looked at her, "That was not your decision to make." She looked at him, "And yet, I am the one that looked inside their minds. The bond they shared paled in comparison to the bonds they have formed in their love matches. Especially in Spock, his bond is almost as strong as a marriage bond." Soenk looked at him for one point seven minutes before turning his attention to the others, "Is it done. This council is adjourned."

Spock was joined by Sarek and they walked from the room together, "He wished to force you to remain bonded to T'Pring. T'Nad has done you a great service." Spock nodded, Jim and Leonard both asked if that was a possibility. "They are worried. Jim and Leonard." He could feel them; it was faint before but the link between them seemed stronger. Sarek looked at him, "Without your bond to T'Pring, your mind can focus on your other bond clearly."

"You believe it to be one bond." Sarek nodded, "Like three strands interwoven. You, James and Leonard are three pieces of a whole." As he said it, Jim and Leonard walked over to them. "We felt that woman in your mind. She's nice; I thought she'd be like that Soenk guy." Jim's anger directed at the minister is due to what she saw during her first meld with Spock. He has told her not to take offence but she told him that it was her prerogative to be angry for him.

"She dissolved the bond without waiting for his approval." He did not tell them about her observations of their bond and he would not until they asked. "Does this mean we can go now?" Jim chuckled at Leonard. He nodded, "Yes, k'diwa." His father bid them farewell before they beamed back to the Enterprise.

* * *

><p>Pike asked to see her and Spock went along. "I think he found something. You know Pike, he's a less mobile version of me." Spock nodded his agreement but he stopped himself, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to cover. That's when she heard the shot. "Seriously? We're outside HQ for cryin' out loud."<p>

The arm around her weakened, that's when she noticed the green blood. "Spock, look at me. Where?" He looked at her but didn't say anything. She gave him a once over, it was a projectile shot in his back and out his chest, right above his heart. Where her heart would've been. Jim needed to get them both out of here. She pulled his arm over her shoulder; one of the security officers grabbed his other arm and helped her pull him inside while the others provided cover.

Security forces scrambled fast from what she could see. Some of these kids had no idea what they were dealing with, though. "What the hell?" she heard one of them ask. She had Spock leaning against the wall, one of her hands was holding his head up, the other was putting pressure on his wound, "Help's inbound." He looked at her, "Ang'jmizn, rah-leh-kehkuh ker… s'desh'rak… kosu… qom'i." Damn, he's observant. She nodded, "I got it. Don't fight your trance. We're safe in here." His eyes fluttered closed. "What did he just say? Someone get me a translator."

She heard Admiral Komack ask as he, Pike and some other officers entered the scene from the turbolifts that were towards the back of the lobby. Jim didn't move from her spot, "He said 'Captain, thirty-four yards from the north, female, human.' He must have glimpsed the shooter." Komack looked at her like she grew another head. He doesn't like her; the admiral thinks she's an idiot who's only worth is in her name. Jim doesn't let it bother her, at least he's honest about it, wrong but still honest.

"I speak a bunch of languages, including modern and high Vulcan. We should get his intel to the security forces that went that way. I doubt it'll help. Whoever did this is long gone." Pike looked at her, "What makes you so sure?" She took a breath, "Because Spock wasn't the target, I was. He tossed himself between me and the shooter."

"Captain." They all looked up as Scotty, Uhura and Chapel ran into the lobby with M'Banga trailing behind them. She knew that they had planned to stay local. Scotty was checking her over, "We were down the street when the security officers all took off this way. You alright, Captain?" She nodded at them, "I'm fine but Spock was shot."

Chapel and M'Banga took over helping Spock and Uhura reached for her jacket. Jim didn't even realize that she was covered in Spock's blood. Bones is gonna make sure they were okay, then he was gonna flip.

She looked at her favorite engineer, "Find the projectile and see if we can track down where it came from." Scotty nodded, "Aye, I'm on it." She looked at his girlfriend, "Riley and Leighton… let them know what happened tell them to lay low with Sulu and Chekov. Send Edwards and Barnes to back them up. I need Gaila down here. And comm Hendorff and Zahra; have them stand watch at medical, Spock can't do anything in his healing trance, if this person decides to come back…" Uhura nodded, "He's defenseless. I'll stay with him until they get there, Captain."

Uhura is little but she could be downright dangerous. Being Gaila's roommate at the academy meant that in addition to the standard hand to hand training, she also got a few lessons from the Orion on how to take down someone twice her size without much effort.

Jim looked at the doctor and nurse that were treating Spock, "M'Banga…" Chapel looked at her, "We'll track down McCoy and tell him to meet us at medical. I'll comm you when the commander wakes up. We'll take care of him, ma'am." She knew they would, they were Enterprise officers for a reason and M'Banga specialized in Vulcan physiology. "You two." She looked at the security officers in front of her.

"Kai, ma'am," the large Orion informed her. "Turner, Captain," the officer next to him told her. She nodded, "You just got reassigned, stay with my officers. Lieutenant Uhura will tell you who has access." They both did as ordered.

She turned her attention back the admirals. Pike had a smirk on his face, "I feel really bad for whoever did this." Komack looked at him, "Why?" Pike knew about her relationship with Spock and Bones. He also knows, first hand, what happens to people who attack those she cares about. Jim and her mentor shared a look before Pike answered him, "Because… she's about to make the Narada Incident look like a first year sim at the academy."

* * *

><p>Leonard felt like he got hit by a truck, something was wrong with Jim or Spock, or both. He was trying to comm them both when Chapel comm'ed him. "Which one?" She relayed what happened to Spock, "I'm on my way." He pulled on his boots and his jacket as he ran out the door.<p>

Chapel met him before he entered Spock's room, "He's fine. He should wake up as soon as his body heals itself. M'Banga already fixed the bullet wound and he's under the regen." Leonard nodded, "I know. M'Banga's a damn good doctor. Do they know anything yet?" She shook her head, "No but we know the Captain." He chuckled, Jim was gonna catch this person and God help them when she does. Leonard and Chapel walked past the security officers that were stationed at the door and into the room. Scotty was sitting in a chair, PADD in hand, trying to figure something out. Uhura was sitting next to Spock, keeping an eye on him. "McCoy." He looked at M'Banga.

"He's in his healing trance. He should wake up in six or seven hours." Leo nodded and sat across from Uhura and Scotty on Spock's other side. All he can do is wait and hope that Jim didn't get herself killed going after those responsible for this.

* * *

><p>"Admiral Pike, to what do I owe the pleasure?" When Jim told Pike her thoughts about her mother, he had the other woman rounded up. Jim was right that the hack into the system was her mothers. Hackers have coding that's specific to them, no two hackers are alike and Winona had been obvious as hell. Pike had Winona sitting in an interrogation room. Jim and Gaila were watching from another room.<p>

He sat his PADD on the table, "Want to explain why you were in classified files, Commander?" She didn't offer an explanation, she just looked at him. "Is she crazy?" her green friend asked. Gaila has known about Tarsus longer than Bones has. They were drawn to each other from day one, both survivors of their own versions of hell. Jim shook her head at Gaila, "She's waiting for me."

"Are you going in there?" Jim wanted to say no but she wasn't actually sure. She turned her attention back to her mentor who asked the question again. Winona looked at him, "Is she here?" Pike looked at her, "Who?"

"My daughter. Who else? You think I don't know about the pseudo daddy/daughter relationship you two have? I gotta say, it's kinda sad that you latched on to my daughter. I guess your obsession with George is still in full swing."

"Did she just…?" Jim nodded, "She's deflecting but he's not gonna bite." Sure enough, Pike saw right through Winona, "Unlike you, I don't see George when I look at her, I see Jim. Now, answer my question. Why were you in the classified files? Specifically, the Tarsus Nine intel."

"It's a funny thing, being a mother. You bring your children into the world and you do everything for them, then one day, you ask them to return the favor and they laugh in your face. I mean, she wouldn't even be _Captain_ Kirk without me."

"She is crazy." Jim took a breath, "Yea, but she's right. In a sick, twisted kind of way." Winona abandoned Jim. Being left to your own devices as a kid, she only had two options; fight or flee. Jim decided to fight. "She's not gonna talk to him." Jim took a deep breath before she left Gaila in the room and walked to the other one. She opened the door and stepped into the room with Pike and her mother.

"Ah, James." Jim glared, "It's Captain." She took a seat next to Pike, "Where is she?" Winona smiled, "Who?" Jim tapped a command into her PADD and turned it so that her mother could see the footage of the woman fleeing after shooting Spock; he identified her in the hospital. "Lenore Karidian. Wait, that's an alias. Maybe I should go with Sara Princeton, Kayla Kelly, or her real name, Leah Kodos."

Being friends with an Admiral meant you had access to a ton of resources, having more than one on your side was even better. If Pike, Barnett or Johnson could get their hands on it, she was allowed to use it. It took Jim and Gaila a few days to sift through everything but they eventually found what they were looking for.

"You handed Thaddeus Kodos' daughter a list of people who could identify him without bothering to find out who she was." Jim swiped her finger on the PADD, "Alexis Marcel, she was fifteen on Tarsus. Became a doctor. Lar'Vena, was the only one of us who could stand the cold. My Andorian wasn't as good as it is now but at least I knew what she was saying most of the time. She worked with children. Kyle and Kris Luca, twin brothers who were only seven when their parents were slaughtered in front of them, I barely got them out of the square. Kyle became a historian and Kris was a lawyer for kids. Salal, Vulcan kid who was tagging along with his father on what was supposed to be a short trip. He was a healer. And Cory Dominguez-Hart. He became a biologist."

"What does that have to do with me?" She looked at her mother, "They are six of the Tarsus Nine and they were all killed after you gave Leah their information. Three days ago, she took a shot at me. My first officer took a bullet to the chest. The last two of the nine are under guard with my best officers. If you got something to say, now would be the time. Or we could skip to the part where you get convicted of, among other things, treason."

Winona feigned shock, Jim wasn't buying it. "Don't. Don't act all surprised that you didn't know exactly what was gonna happen when you handed over that list. It was classified for a reason. Tell us what you know."

"I don't know anything. She approached me, offered me a ridiculous amount of credits to find the list. I got it to her and got paid. That's it."

"She blamed them for her father's death. Leah promised to kill the Nine if she ever found them. Starfleet thought it was just a little girl venting but I knew better. That intel was classified at my request. You helped her kill six people and the attempted murder of a Captain and you're telling us that you had no idea." Pike wasn't buying it either.

When her mother didn't say anything, Jim did, "You get nothing if I die." Winona's eyes locked with hers, "I know." There was something about the way she said it. Jim opened her communicator. No answer. "Where is she?" Winona shrugged. Pike must have put the pieces together in his head, "Jim? Is she...?"

Gaila walked into the room. "Gai, comm Sulu and Zahra. Have them meet me at these coordinates." She handed the PADD to Gaila before she turned to her mother, "If so much as a hair on her head is hurt, **_I will kill you_** and there is no one in the universe that will be able to do a damn thing about it." Jim never thought she'd see the day but all the color drained from Winona's face.

Jim had to leave this part of the building to be beamed out. As soon as she cleared the shield, she comm'ed the ship and had herself beamed to Jocelyn and Clay Treadway's home. She found Bones' ex-wife dead on the kitchen floor. Jim didn't like her but she didn't want her dead.

She walked through the house. She found Clay with his throat slit in the couple's bedroom. When she walked into the little girl's room, the screen on her console lit up. It was a vid of Leah. "Long time no see, Jim. You want her, come get her." The focus shifted to the little girl that Jim loved like her own. She didn't look hurt and she was putting on a brave face. The vid cut out and a series of coordinates appeared on the screen.

"You know it's an ambush." She nodded at the katana welding helmsman, "Yea... but she has Joanna."

* * *

><p>AN: I'll explain why Jo isn't on Cerberus at the beginning of the next chapter.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean, she's here? She's supposed to be on Cerberus." Leonard's sister looked at him though the screen, "Jocelyn sent me a message and told me to send Joanna back. Said the Enterprise was gonna be near Earth and Jo would want to see you. I thought you knew." He didn't and something in his chest told him that this was all wrong. "I'm gonna comm you back, Donna."

He tried to get a hold of Jocelyn, then Clay. Nothing from either. He was about to leave the room when his communicator dinged, "McCoy."

"This is Federation Security Agent Elias Nance. I'm speaking with Doctor Leonard H. McCoy?" Leo took a breath, he knew. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's safe. Your former wife and her husband were killed. Your daughter and a woman claiming to be a Starfleet Security officer stumbled into the hospital a few hours ago. Until we verify the woman's identity, we've detained her. Your daughter is adamant that the woman is a friend of yours and that her Aunt Jimmy needs your help."

"The woman. Is she short with short platinum blond hair?" The man on the other end of the comm gave in an affirmative answer. "Zahra. She is a friend. Aunt Jimmy is Captain Jim Kirk. Release the lieutenant, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Leonard thought Jim was with Pike but that was a few hours ago. He hung up with the FS agent and comm'ed Gaila. He didn't even give her a chance to speak before he started talking, "How long has Jim been in Georgia and don't tell me that you didn't know."

The Orion told him what happened and that Sulu went with her and Zahra. "I need you, Leighton, Riley and a security team to go Georgia with me. Jim and Sulu are in trouble." Spock was not gonna like sitting this out but he was still in the hospital.

"Leonard. What has happened?" He gave Spock an edited version of what he knew. Of course, he tried to get up to go with. "Spock, you haven't been cleared. I know you think you're helping but you'll just be a distraction and you know it. I'll get our girl back, I promise." He pressed a soft kiss to Spock's lips, "Uhura, keep an eye on him. He listens to you." She nodded as he left the room.

As much as he hated the transporter, he didn't even think about it this time. Not with Jim in danger and Joanna in the middle of this mess.

"I'm gonna kill Winona." Gaila looked at him, "Pike might beat you to it. The look on Jim's face when she realized that your daughter was in danger… I never want to be on the other side of that look. I thought she was scary before."

Jim had this rule. If you got a problem with her, come after her. If you got a problem with her and you go after someone else to get to her… your funeral. If this Leah chick isn't already dead, she will be. Leonard knew that taking Leighton and Riley with him could blow up in his face but he also knew that they would just show up on their own if they knew what was going on. Especially Tom since he and Sulu were a thing.

"Doctor McCoy?" He nodded, "You must be Nance. My daughter and Lieutenant Zahra?" The agent led Leonard the others into another room, Joanna leaped from the chair she was sitting in and into his arms. "Daddy! She said she was gonna kill Jimmy. You have to find her. Uncle Ru was hurt bad when Miss Z jumped out the window with me."

"I'll find them sweetie. I need you to stay with Aunt Gaila. Can you do that?" She nodded and loosened her grip on him. "Be careful, daddy." He kissed her head, "I will." He handed her off to the Orion, "Get her to medical and stay in the room with Spock and Uhura. Don't go anywhere unless me or Jim give you the okay." Gaila nodded and beamed out with his daughter.

"My officer?" Technically, Zahra was Jim's officer but apparently, the woman jumped out a window with his kid in her arms so he was claiming her as one of his. They walked into another room; Zahra was cuffed to a chair with two armed agents standing over her.

"Release her." They looked at him. Leonard huffed, "She's a Starfleet Lieutenant assigned to the USS Enterprise and one of Captain Kirk's most trusted officers. Release her, now!" He ran a tricorder over her as soon as she was freed. She was banged up but mostly okay, "You alright?"

"No. That crazy bitch has my Captain. I'm worried about Sulu, Leah shot him and I don't know how long Kirk can keep him alive. Leah isn't working alone, someone in Starfleet gave her intel about the ship, the crew, you, Commander Spock." He nodded, "Jim's mother. I'll bet she sent the message to my sister to get Joanna planet-side. Thank you for saving my daughter, Zahra." She gave him a pained smile, "Not necessary, sir. Just did what Captain Kirk asked me to do. I'd walk through fire for that woman knowing damn well that she'd do the same for me." Man, was that the truth.

"What happened?" She looked at him. "Kirk willingly walked into an ambush. The Captain's order was to get Joanna out no matter what happened to her. Sulu went down, Leah was distracted by the Captain, I saw my opening, grabbed Joanna and jumped out the window. Luckily, the warehouse we were in was only one level. Kirk did give me a message for you; 'It's harvest season. Bring the rain'. I have no idea what that means."

Leonard knew. He smiled at her, "George Kirk grew up on a farm. Jim lived there for a few years when she was a kid. It's empty now, Jim owns it but she avoids that place with a passion. We're her backup, we need to get to Riverside."

* * *

><p>"I thought it was rather poetic to bring you here. I didn't bother with the others. And don't worry about Thomas and Kevin, I'll get to them eventually." Jim glared but didn't say anything. She continued to press her hands against the wound on Sulu's side. "He needs a doctor. You got a problem with me, fine but this man did nothing to you."<p>

Leah looked at her, "No, but he's keeping you compliant."

Jim chuckled, "You're dumber than I thought." Leah smirked, "I have you here, captured. How am I dumb?" Jim shook her head. "You know, Winona is in custody. I wonder what her plan was. I mean, I get it… sorta. She wants all the trappings of being my mother without earning any of it. She threw me away. I bet that's her plan for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim smiled, "No? Let me explain. Joanna doesn't live on Earth, so someone sent a message to her aunt and uncle to send her back. Only two people can do that, one is on my ship and the other is her mother. Jocelyn isn't exactly the motherly type and Bones would never tell Donna ship movements over an unsecured network. It was my mother posing as Jocelyn."

Jim paused and let Leah consider what she was saying before she continued. "No one knows how close I am to that kid or the fact that she inherits my assets except her family, Admiral Pike and Commander Spock, which means a hack into my files and Bones'. I figured out it was Winona before I talked to her. Since I still needed to find you, I decided to let it play out. I knew her kidnapping was an ambush before I showed up. I brought my best security officer, who got Joanna away from you the second your attention was on me. I gave her a message to get to get to Bones. I figure you got a few minutes before the Calvary shows up."

Leah lowered her weapon for a second and that was all Jim needed, she lunged. The weapon went flying across the room. Leah punched Jim in the side, trying to free herself but Jim slammed her into the wall. Jim was thanking her lucky stars that she could take a hit. Leah swung again, this time Jim ducked and delivered a few punches of her own.

Jim doesn't know where she got it but Leah pulled a knife, Jim put her arm up just in time to get sliced. Leah used the slight distraction to pin her to the floor, "Maybe I'll just skip to this part." Jim took a deep breath and kneed Leah in the back, flipping her over. Jim pinned her to the ground and started punching her.

This bitch almost killed Spock and kidnapped Joanna and Sulu is bleeding out and she wants her dead. "Jim." She doesn't know who said her name and she doesn't care. "JIM!" Arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from the broken and beaten woman. It was Kevin, "You got her, Jim. You got her."

"Jo? Z?" He pulled her against his chest, "They're okay. We got your message." She looked over; Bones and Tommy were kneeling next to Sulu and another officer was next to Leah. "Is Hikaru gonna be okay?" Bones nodded, "Yea, darlin', he's gonna be fine. We're gonna have a long talk about you sticking your neck out like this, Jim."

"She had your kid. I didn't give a shit about what happened to me, I was playing a hunch and I'm right. We need to get back to San Francisco, now."

* * *

><p>Joanna fell asleep on him, Spock did not mind. "That's cute." He looked at Gaila. Nyota laughed, "I gotta take a holo for Jim and Leonard. It's super cute." She focused her PADD on them and took a series of holos of Joanna sleeping on his chest. He was not going to inform them that the sleeping girl took after her father. "You think they're okay?" Gaila asked. He could feel them both and other than adrenaline, they felt rushed and worried. Before he could answer her, someone else did.<p>

"I doubt it." Winona Kirk was supposed to be in custody. "What do you want?" Gaila moved to stand between him and Jim's mother. Winona shot her with the phaser. "It's on stun... well it was for her. I'd tell you not to worry but you Vulcans don't do that."

That was an incorrect assumption. Vulcans worry when it is appropriate. Spock shifted in an attempt to shield Joanna as Winona began to speak. "You know, I don't think Jim ever realized that Frank was trying to teach her; she just failed the lessons. So defiant, that one. I sometimes wish that I tossed her out an airlock. After George died, it became all about her. Kelvin baby this and Kelvin baby that."

"I never wanted the attention. I still don't." Jim was standing behind Winona. The woman turned, "You stole everything from me. George, Frank, Junior."

"No, I didn't. You think I did and that's your burden. I'm not responsible for my father's death. Frank beat me and molested me, what happened to him was his own fault and Sam died in an accident, his opinion of you is based on your own actions, not me."

Winona turned the weapon on her daughter, "All you had to do is what I asked. That's all you had to do you ungrateful bitch."

"And what would that have changed? You want to blame someone so you picked me. I'm an easy target. I was too young to know anything but what I was told. That's on you. I am grateful for you after a fashion. I learned to be careful about who I trust because of you." She glanced at him.

Jim was calm, almost Vulcan-like, but he could feel the war raging in her mind. She didn't know what to do. Winona made the choice for her when she sneered, "Always the victim." Jim shook her head, "No. I just have a conscience and I'm sick of watching innocent people get hurt."

Spock saw Nyota move the same time Jim did. Winona's shot hit the ceiling as Nyota's body connected with her. Jim had a firm grasp on her arm as she pulled her mother into a chokehold. The woman dropped between them. "You alright, Ny?" She nodded, "Yea. You?" She shook her head and moved to check on Gaila, "Spock, you alright? Jo?"

"We are in satisfactory condition. Joanna is still asleep. Leonard?" She looked at him, "Patching up Sulu's bullet wound." Lieutenants Hendorff and Kai entered the room to remove Winona. "We… She ordered us to stand down, Captain, said she was your mother." Jim nodded at Hendorff, "It's alright, Cupcake. She wasn't lying. She's my mother."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We'll get her out of here." Jim didn't move or speak as they Lieutenant Kai lifted the woman in his arms and left the room.

"Kirk." She looked at the linguist when Nyota called her name, unshed tears in her eyes. "Jim. What…?" She took a deep breath, "My mother tried to kill me. My mother tried to kill me. She had Jo kidnapped. Spock and Sulu got shot. Six of my friends are dead. Jo's mother and step-dad too. She… she tried to kill me."

Nyota wrapped her arms around Jim as Spock carefully moved from Joanna's grasp. Nyota released Jim into his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held her as she cried.

* * *

><p>"What do we do? She hasn't moved since we got her here." Leonard looked Jim. She was sitting on her couch in a pair of sweatpants and one of Spock's t-shirts. It's been two days and Leo didn't know what to do, he's never seen Jim like this and he had Joanna to take care of too.<p>

"I called in some backup," Pike told him. "Who?" The admiral smirked, "The other Spock." He chuckled as the buzzer to the door went off, "Come in." The older man entered the apartment, "Admiral, Leonard." When his eyes landed on Jim he froze. Pike filled him in before he made his way to the quiet woman.

"Jim?" She looked up at the old Vulcan. "Hi, Spock." She said it without her usual enthusiasm. "What has caused your distress, my friend?"

"My mother tried to kill me." Jim whispered the words as the older Spock sat next to her. Jim leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "This should not bring you sadness. Her actions were her own, they are not yours." She took a breath, "I'm not sad, Spock. I… I'm ashamed. She almost took my family from me and I wasn't fast enough to protect them. She used my love for them against me. I put them all in danger. I close my eyes and all I see is Spock's blood all over my uniform… Sulu's blood on my hands… no matter how many times I try… I can't wash it away."

Pike and Leonard looked at each other. "I didn't think of it that way." Jim chuckled, "You never do, Bonesy. My idea of family and yours are different. Winona might be alive but always been an orphan… closest thing to a dad I've ever had is Chris. Kevin, Tommy, Ru, Monty, Pasha… even Cupcake are my brothers. Ny, Zahra and Gaila are my sisters. I have a beautiful, brilliant kid, she's yours. As much as I hated your ex-wife… your daughter was robbed of a chance to ever know her mother because of me. I know that there will come a day when I can't keep you all safe… but I never want to be the reason something happens to any of you."

"This wasn't your fault, darlin'." She looked at him, "No… but it was still about me. I think you'll all be safer if I just left you alone."

"You don't just leave family, Jimmy." Leo didn't even notice that Joanna and Spock were standing behind him; when he left them in Spock's apartment, Spock was teaching Jo how to play chess. His daughter crossed the room and sat on Jim's other side. "It's not your job to protect us… it our job to protect each other. That's what it means to be a family. It'll be okay as long as we all stick together." Jo wrapped her arms around Jim and Jim hugged her back. Damn, he had a smart kid.

* * *

><p>Jim couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a few hours before she got out of bed, pulled a sweatshirt over her head and left her apartment. "You are restless, taluhk." She chuckled as she walked into Spock's place, "Yea. I'm also not used to sleeping alone, anymore."<p>

"You are conflicted." She smiled, "Yea. How do you do that, by the way? I thought you had to be in contact with us to get a read on our thoughts and emotions." Spock looked at her, "Our bond is strong enough that physical contact is not necessary." Jim chuckled, "Oh… I should've thought of that."

"You have other things to place your focus." Jim nodded, "Not doing a very good job of that right now. Being on Earth doesn't help." She wanted to be at home on the ship but they were getting some routine maintenance while the Enterprise was at the starbase.

"Would you like to meditate with me?" Jim smiled, "You sure?" Spock nodded as he lit his meditation lamp, "It is not difficult. Perhaps, it will help calm your mind." She knew the basics; calm and comfortable location, comfortable clothing, sit still. It was the last one that usually got her.

She sat next to Spock in what he called the loshiraq; it was just a cross-legged position but she wasn't gonna mess with him. He had to remind her not to slouch and to remain still, "Do not fidget." She doesn't know why but that made her smile.

The most important part was to concentrate. Jim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She focused on her breathing until it slowed. Jim let the thoughts slip through her mind. When other thoughts surfaced, she let them flow away like Spock told her to. They would come to the surface, she would acknowledge them, watch them but pushed them into a category for later. As she sat there, she felt herself lighten. Jim opened her eyes and found herself alone. "Spock?"

She found him in his bedroom, "You're in bed before me, it's a miracle. How long was I like that?" He looked at her, "One hour, twelve minutes and forty-two seconds." She took a breath, "I get why you do that all the time, it's relaxing." Jim climbed onto the bed, straddling Spock. She put her hand on his chest where the bullet wound was. "That was too close." He nodded as he moved his right hand from her hip and placed it against her chest, "Given the projectile's speed and trajectory, you would have been killed. As you like to say, 'I would do it again in a heartbeat'." Jim chuckled, she couldn't believe he was using her own words against her.

Jim pressed a kiss against his chest. "I was so scared… so scared." She opened her mouth to say something, anything but she did know what. Jim was very rarely at a loss for words but she needed him to know. Jim kissed him, gentle at first before deepening it. Spock slowly pulled her sweatshirt and tank top over her head in one move. The rest of her clothes quickly followed. Spock's arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible.

A moment later, Jim was sliding onto him. Spock firmly held her hips, it was almost painful but she didn't care. She attempted to set the rhythm but he wouldn't let her. She almost asked why he was going so slow when he began to press kisses along her collarbone. Jim was a little surprised, Spock's not usually the touchy-feely type but his hands roamed her skin like he was committing her body to memory by touch. There was no way they would last long, they were wound too tight, hell, she felt bad for whichever one of them ran into Bones first.

His hands moved from her hips to tangle in her hair before he pulled her lips to his. She moved faster, she needed Spock like she needed oxygen. The look in his eyes told her that not only did he know that, he felt it too. "Spock." Without separating their bodies, Spock flipped them over; Jim instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt like her whole body was gonna combust as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She fell apart when Spock's control slipped and his emotions became clear as day on his face. Love, lust, fear, relief all flickered across his features. She expected him to hide them from her but he didn't.

"Spock?" They hadn't moved and she didn't really want to. He looked at her, "I was… scared that I was not fast enough. That is why I waited to go into my healing trance, I needed to be sure that you were unharmed. I love you, taluhk, you must know this. If I have to tell you every day, I will. Your mother is a fool for turning her back on you."

She was at a loss as what to say, so she nodded and placed a soft kiss to his lips. They rearranged themselves and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>It was bittersweet getting Jo back to Cerberus. The Enterprise was leaving again and she wanted to go home. His sister was so relieved to see them both. Assuring her that they were okay was easy but she was worried about Jim, they all were. He knew that she wasn't home and didn't even bother stopping there when he got to the building, Leo headed straight to Spock's apartment.<p>

As calm and quiet as always, he was wasn't surprised to find his girlfriend and boyfriend wrapped around each other. The doctor quickly stripped out of his clothes and into bed on Jim's other side. Spock's eyes blinked open, "K'diwa." Leo smiled, "Go back to sleep, ashal-veh." Spock ran his fingers though Leonard's hair before drifting back to sleep. Jim pulled his arm around her without waking up. He silently laughed, it was good to be home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim blinked her eyes open and found herself wrapped around Bones, Spock must have just slipped out of bed since his spot was still warm. She looked at the usually grumpy doctor. He was so different when he was sleeping, his features were more relaxed and he looked more is age than he did while awake. It was all that frowning and scowling he does. Jim ran her fingers along his jaw and over those sexy lips of his.

"What are you doin', darlin'?" his voice was rough with sleep. Jim smiled, "Just looking at you. Missed you." He looked at her, "Missed you more. You have no idea how worried I was, Jim. I thought… I almost thought we lost you. I could feel you and it hurt so damn much it's not even funny."

She pressed a kiss to his chest, "You're just used to me pushing through stuff that bothers me. I was too… raw to bury it. Between Spock getting shot for me and I figured out it was my mom… I was barely holding it together when I got to Georgia and then Sulu got shot. I'm just glad Winona didn't hurt Chris when she escaped custody… I don't know what I would've done."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, "You would've killed her and we would've let you. Kevin pulled you off of Leah, I was gonna let you keep goin'." She laughed, "No, you would've stopped me before I killed her. You were pissed but you aren't a killer. Me, on the other hand… It seems to be the only thing I can do right… getting people killed."

"That's not even remotely true and there are at least four hundred and fifty-seven people who agree with me. That's not counting Pike, Sarek or my family, including Jo." Jim let out a breath, "Your kid was only_ in_ danger because of me." He rolled over and pinned Jim to the bed, "Listen to me, James, and you listen good. This was not your fault."

"It feels like it and I can't help how I feel, Bones." She locked eyes with him, the look in his eyes shifted before he kissed her, hard. Jim wasn't even a little surprised. Her legs wrapped around Bones of their own volition. She wanted to laugh because she knew that Spock set her up, she could feel his amusement but she didn't have a chance to focus on it, not with Bones' hands on her body.

He broke the kiss and looked at her before a smile crossed his lips. "Maybe I can change how you feel at the moment." She smirked, "Are you gonna make me beg, Bones?" He chuckled, "I don't have enough control for that today. We can play later though." He pulled her into another kiss before he slid into her. Jim moaned, long and low. Bones didn't waste a second, he moved with deep, hard, fast strokes. "_Fuck…"_ He pressed hot kisses to her throat. "Get over here, ashal-veh."

Jim felt Spock when he entered the room. Bones sat up on his knees, taking her with him. "_I love it when he gets like this_." Spock nodded, "_As do I_." Bones flexed his hips, "What I tell ya'll about talking about me in Vulcan?" Jim groaned, "Bones…"

"Yes?" he had a smirk on his face; he was doing this on purpose. Spock kissed her over Bones' shoulder before kissing Bones too. "Are you gonna let me be in the middle this time?" Bones nodded as they watched Spock undress. Bones pulled out of her and released her into Spock's arms. "You gonna tell us if it becomes too much, darlin'."

Jim straddled Spock and smiled, "You set me up." He nodded, "I felt your need for time alone." She chuckled, "That reminds me, why _can_ we feel each other?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "Why can I feel Bones? And you can feel us all the time, even when we're not around? He can feel me too."

"It is the strength of our bond." Jim smirked, "So we're what… married?" He kissed her, "No, our bond is stronger than that. We are T'hy'la." Jim stared at him. Leo stopped what he was doing, "What… what is that?" She took a breath, "Closest translation is friend/brother/lover. Basically means soul mates. Explains why our bond is so strong, why Spock can feel us without touching us and why we can feel each other."

Spock nodded as he caressed Leonard's jaw, "It means, we were meant to be. All three of us." He cradled Jim's head in his hands and kissed her as he slid into her, she shuddered. "Should we talk about this?" Bones chuckled, "We can talk or we can show you and that is much more fun." Jim relaxed as his hands glided over her body. She felt him at her other entrance, "Relax, darlin'."

It took a little work but Jim felt like she was gonna die with them both inside her. She was so lost in them. Every inch of her body hummed as they moved together, she was shuddering and gasping as every nerve ending in her body came alive, she wanted to crawl out of her skin. There was no work up, no long, slow build to her orgasm, it hit her like a starship moving at warp speed. "Leo, Spock."

"We got ya, darlin'. Always." Spock pulled her lips to his as her second orgasm loomed on the edge of the first. They continued to move together. Bones' hand slid up her back to her shoulder, she smiled when Spock kissed Bones' fingers. She could feel them both tremble around her, she looked into Spock's eyes as his grip on her hips tightened.

Bones chuckled as he pulled her back against him; he never stopped moving. Bones nibbled at her ear, "Look at him, Jim. All that calm and control with everyone else… look how he falls apart for us. Watch what we do to him." She knew Spock was close. He slid his hands up her body as his eyes fluttered closed.

"He's so close, darlin'." Jim's body tightened around them both but she couldn't take her eyes off of Spock as he held her hips, surged upward and groaned deep in his throat. There was nothing like watching Spock come undone.

He touched her face, pulling her into his mind. A second later, she felt Bones' mind too. "We are all bound together." Spock was showing them their bond. The way it wove them together, joined them to each other. Something settled in Jim's chest, home. This was home.

"Come for us, Jim," Bones rasped the words in her ear and she couldn't control herself, she cried out as the world exploded around her. Jim couldn't hold herself up anymore and found herself against Spock's chest as Bones shuddered behind her. She felt him rest his head on her back. They were sweaty, sticky and hot but she didn't want to move. She felt loved and safe right in this spot and she never wanted to let go.

Jim had tears running down her face. Spock looked at her, "Are you alright, taluhk?" She nodded against him as he pushed her hair away from her face, "Never better, ashalik. Bonesy, you okay?" She felt him chuckle, "Yea, darlin'. I'm better than okay. Spock?" He took a breath under her, "I am in exceptional condition."

"Can we go back to sleep for a while?" Bones kissed her back, "I think that can be arranged, darlin'."

* * *

><p>"Someone's in a bad mood." She glared at him, "You wanna know what the brass did to our ship while my mother was trying to kill us? They put in a new computer that, if it works right, could replace me and more than half the crew."<p>

Leonard chuckled for half a second, the look that Scotty gave him told the doctor that Jim wasn't even close to kidding. "Scotty?" The engineer nodded, "I didn't have a say, Pike tried to help but they went over his head." Spock touched Jim's shoulder, "You are irreplaceable, Jim." She let out a breath, "Tell that to Doctor Daystrom and Admiral Wesley."

Space without Jim? He wasn't gonna think about because there was no way in hell he'd stay if she wasn't here and he could guarantee that Spock would leave with them. They walked into the transporter room to meet the aforementioned Doctor Daystrom, he would be overseeing the M-5 multitronic unit during it's test run.

"Captain Kirk, it's an honor." She looked at the man, "Doctor, welcome to the Enterprise." Jim didn't need this, especially after everything that happened with Winona. She dutifully introduced Leo, Spock and Scotty to the man who had created the tactical computer that could end her command. "This isn't gonna end well, is it?" he whispered to Spock. "No, it will not." Even Spock thought this was a bad idea.

"It's a whole new approach, Captain. M-5 thinks just like you and I do." Jim looked at Daystrom, "Except it doesn't. It doesn't have memories or experience to go on like we do. It doesn't… feel. Which is a component needed to be affective out here." Daystrom smiled, "Of all people, you should understand, Captain. Men, like your father, no longer need die in space or on some alien world. Men can live and go on to achieve greater things than fact-finding and dying for galactic space, which is neither ours to give or to take!"

Jim shook her head, "Considering that my mother tried to kill me in Starfleet Medical HQ a few weeks ago, two of my officers were shot and my CMO's daughter was kidnapped, I'd prefer dying in space like my father if it's all the same to you." Daystrom didn't know what to say. Leo chuckled, "Worse shore leave in the history of shore leave." Spock nodded, "The Captain raised a valid point, Doctor. There is no guarantee of safety anywhere. The M-5 would merely eliminate people from one dangerous profession to another."

* * *

><p>Under the control of the M-5 the Enterprise, approached the planet Alpha Carinae II, achieved standard orbit and made recommendations for the landing party. Jim groaned when she and Leonard were deemed 'non-essential personnel.' After everything that Spock, Leonard and their friends have done to show Jim that she was worth it was being undone by this machine. He could feel her, she disagreed but was there was nothing she could do. Helpless was not a feeling that Jim handles well.<p>

"Captain, Scotty is comm'ing for you." Jim nodded and engaged the communication system installed in the command chair, "Yea, Scotty." They could all hear the engineer, "We have a wee bit of a problem." Jim looked at Spock as Mister Scott informed her that the power to decks five and six has been shut off by the computer. "The environmental controls, as well." She took a breath and looked at Daystrom, "Is there a reason for that, Doctor?"

"The M-5 simply turned off the power to those decks since they were unoccupied crew quarters and there was no one there that needed it." Jim didn't like that answer. Especially since medical was on deck five. Leonard arrived on the bridge a three point six minutes later. "I already know, Bones. The computer did it. Doctor Daystrom was just explaining how unoccupied the deck is."

"I don't give a rat's ass about what that damn thing thinks. We can't function without medical facilities, Jim." Spock stood, "I must concur with Doctor McCoy." Jim nodded, "Turn the power back on, Scotty. Kirk, out. Bones…" He nodded, "I'll check on my team. I hope to hell that the emergency systems activated." Daystrom looked at her, "M-5 was doing what it thought was best." She didn't respond as they were approached by two ships.

"Zhe Excalibur and the Lexington, Keptin." Jim nodded, "Thanks, Chekov." The three ships engaged in an unscheduled battle simulation. The M-5 was in control of the Enterprise and responded swiftly to simulated attacks, 'firing' back at the 'enemy' ships and maneuvering more quickly than it would have were a human in command.

"Gotta admit, it's handy. Logical progression at it's finest. Only a fool would stand in the way of progress_._" Spock looked at her, he reached through their bond, Jim had feelings of sadness and hopelessness slowing taking hold of her mind. He stepped next to the command chair, "Jim." She looked up at him, "Yea, Spock?"

"Computers make excellent and efficient servants, but I have no wish to serve under them. This starship also runs on loyalty to one person. Nothing can replace it, or her." Jim smiled, "That your fancy way of saying you'd miss me if this thing takes my job?" Spock shook his head, "No. I would leave with you. And I highly doubt that I am the only member of the crew who would."

Jim looked around the bridge as many officers nodded at his statement. There were things in this universe that could easily change or be replaced; Jim Kirk was not one of those things. It was illogical but true. She smiled, "Thanks, Spock." He nodded, "You are welcome, Jim."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Jim looked at Leonard, "Short answer, we're on an intercept course with a ship. I don't what ship yet and I have no idea why. Daystrom is trying to figure out what's wrong." He snorted, "What's wrong is that got a damn computer trying to be you. What makes you a good captain is the fact that you have instincts. This thing doesn't." She smiled, "Spock gave me the whole 'you're irreplaceable' speech already. I thankful to have so many of you on my side. I was having a moment earlier."<p>

Leo looked at her, she had a good poker face but he could feel her and she wasn't as well as she seemed. He glanced at Spock, who nodded. "Captain, the photon torpedoes have locked onto the Woden." They all glanced at Sulu. Jim stood, "Disengage." He shook his head, "I can't. The ship isn't responding to my commands."

Jim looked at Chekov, "Ship status?" He looked at his screen, than at Jim, "It iz an automated freighter, Keptin." The M-5 fired at the Woden, destroying it before returning to the Enterprise's original course. "Uhura, comm Scotty. We gotta get that damn thing off this ship."

"'_I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that._'." Jim looked at him, "You aren't seriously quoting 2001: A Space Odyssey right now?" He shrugged, "Seemed appropriate, with the homicidal computer on the ship. You'd think we'd learn after a couple hundred years."

Jim shook her head, "Sulu, take the con. Spock, with me." Leo followed the pair to the turbolift. "Engineering." Jim shook her head, "I really want to fix this before we encounter a ship with people on it."

Engineering was a mess, plain and simple. For everything that the M-5 shut down, Scotty had people working to turn it back on. Leo looked around as Gaila flew past them and Kevin slid down a ladder. "Here to help, Jim." She nodded, "Scotty?" He pointed past them, "Over there."

They walked over to the man; Scotty was pissed. While Jim was sad about the possibility of being replaced, their Chief Engineering Officer was ready to kill someone and Daystrom seemed to be on the top of his list. "That thing is shooting at our own ships. He cannae defend that. It's gonna kill somebody."

Jim nodded, "I'm just gonna turn the power off." Simple, at least, they thought it would be until some kind of force field tossed her into Spock. One of Scotty's officers, Harper moved to cut the power. "Wait!" Riley pulled the ensign out of the way just as the M-5 tried to vaporize him. "Where is this thing taking us?"

Spock looked at her as they stood, "I do not know. It must have a survival protocol." Leo rolled his eyes, "That's great. If the brass doesn't kill us, the ship will." An alarm blared, "Everyone clear the deck, now! Move!" Leonard looked at Jim, "What's that?" She looked at him, "It tapped into the matter/antimatter reactors. There's no way to shut down the power now."

* * *

><p>Of course, M-5 didn't let their tampering do anything, it rerouted the controls that Scotty and Spock tried to change. The other ships from the war games approached them, Jim knew that it was gonna kill everyone on the other ships. "How many people were on that ship?" Jim looked at the viewscreen and what was left of the Excalibur before she looked at Bones, "Over four hundred." Jim watched, helpless, "There's your murder charge, Daystrom. The Excalibur is gone, there are three more ships. Help us stop this."<p>

He looked at her, "Perhaps… maybe I can talk to M-5." Jim nodded, "You created it, _you_ have to stop this. They will destroy it and everyone on this ship if you don't." The scientist began talking to the machine but his attempt to reason with his M-5 was not having any affect. "He's on the edge of a breakdown, Jim." She nodded at Bones.

"It must be destroyed." Daystrom turned on her, "No." Spock gave Daystrom the Vulcan Nerve Pinch before he could hurt her. He looked at the security officers, "Take him to sickbay." She looked at Bones, "You got him?" He nodded, "Yea. I got him."

Uhura intercepted the Lexington contacting the brass, they requested and were granted permission to destroy the Enterprise. Jim took a breath, "M-5, this is Captain Kirk. Do you acknowledge?" The computer responded to her. "You will be under attack in a minute for destroying the Excalibur."

"It attacked this unit. This unit must survive." She took a breath, "Why?" M-5 used Daystrom's explanation, so that man could be protected, so that they didn't die in space. "You've killed men, you murdered them, scan the ship. Are there life signs?"

"There are no life signs." Jim looked at Spock, "What happens when you murder?" The M-5 unit released control, "This unit must die." She took a breath as the shields dropped, "Spock, Scotty, pull the plug on the M-5." The two officers left the bridge. Sulu looked at her, "The other ships stopped their advance, Captain."

She smiled, "Uhura, see if we can raise the Admiral." She nodded, "Aye, Captain."

* * *

><p>"Why am I not surprised that you're in here?" He chuckled, "You know me. Daystrom is okay, in case you were wondering." Jim shrugged as she sat next to him on her couch, "Don't care. He tried to replace me and almost got us all killed." Leo pulled her legs onto his lap, "About that… your emotions were all over the place today."<p>

She shrugged, "Yea, well." He smiled, "That's all you got?" Jim nodded, "Yep. I just wanna forget that today ever happened." Leo nodded, "You aren't the only one. You think if that thing worked they really would replace you?"

"What do you think? There are a lot of people who already have a problem with me in command, I bet they think that a computer is better than me." He shook his head as he ran his hands over her legs, "Never, darlin'. I doubt anyone or anything could have talked a computer into suicide." Jim laughed, "When you put it that way."


	11. Chapter 11

Jim was tired of people dictating what happens with her ship. Following orders is one thing but this is getting fuckin' ridiculous. The Enterprise was on it's way to star cluster NGC 321 to open diplomatic relations with the civilization there. Jim had Uhura hail them and after a few unacknowledged tries, the planet Eminiar VII sent them a 'code seven-ten' message.

Code seven-ten was the Federation's quarantine code that meant stay away at all costs. Of course, Ambassador Robert Fox, who just _had_ to come along, overruled her attempt to honor the request and forcibly ordered her to go into the system anyway.

"One day, I would like to get a mission where they don't send one of the good ol' boys to watch over little ol' me." Bones chuckled, "Let me know when that happens." She shook her head, "I don't like this, Bones." He nodded, "Of course you don't, you're smart."

"I'll try to remember that. Mister Scott, you have the ship. Keep the shields up until I tell you to drop 'em. Starting a mission with a code seven-ten is always a bad sign." He nodded, "We'll tie a ribbon round a tree for ya, Captain." She chuckled as she and Spock left the bridge.

"Our orders are clear, Captain. We must establish diplomatic relations at all costs." Jim nodded, "Not if they don't want us here. There is something going on, Spock, and Fox just dropped us in the middle of it." Yeoman Rand, Kai and Cupcake met them in the transporter room. After arming themselves, they transported to coordinates near a government building.

A small group, led by a beautiful blonde woman, approached the away team. If Jim was single, she'd be all over that. "Hello. I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise." The woman nodded, "I am Mea 3. You were advised to stay away, Captain. Now, I'm afraid that you're in danger."

The woman led them into the building that housed the Division of Control, where the head of the government of the Eminian Union operated. "Everything is so… neat, Spock. Too neat." She expected him to tell her that there was no such thing but he just nodded.

"The High Council is expecting you." Mea lead them into a room where seven men were seated at a long table. "I am Anan 7. I am afraid you've arrived in the middle of a war. We advised you to stay away."

"I have orders to speak with this council to establish diplomatic relations between our people. I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. My First Officer, Commander Spock. Lieutenants Kai and Hendorff. And Yeoman Rand." He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm afraid diplomacy is not possible at this time, Captain. We have been at war with Vendikar, the third planet in our system, for the last three hundred years." Jim looked at Spock, "We scanned the planet before we came down." He nodded, "We have completely scanned this planet. We find it highly advanced, prosperous in a material sense, comfortable for the people, and peaceful in the extreme. There is no evidence of war." Anan looked at them, "We lose nearly three million people a year, I assure you, it's real."

An alarm went up and the doors to a war room opened. "They're launching an attack." Jim and her team watched as the screen lit up. Mea covered her mouth, "It was a hit in the city." Spock and Rand opened their tricorders. "No radiation, no explosions, no injuries, Captain."

"The casualty list is being populated." Jim looked at the aide before turning to Anan 7, "I've been in battle, this isn't one. There is no evidence that anything happened." Spock touched her, "I believe they are fighting this battle via the computers, Captain."

Anan 7 nodded, "Casualties are calculated, and the victims have twenty-four hours to report to a disintegration station so their deaths may be recorded." She raised an eyebrow, "People just waltz up to be executed? I'm not buying." Anan explained to her that this was the best way to keep the civilization intact. The people had a high sense of duty, so they did what was required of them.

"There is a certain scientific logic about it," Spock said. Anan nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you approve, Commander." Spock looked at her before looking at the council member, "I do not approve; I understand."

"Unfortunately, Captain, when your ship entered orbit, it became a legitimate target. It has been destroyed by a tricobalt satellite explosion. Your crew is required to report for disintegration within the next twenty-four hours. You will remain here until they comply." The guards took their weapons and communicators before ushering the five officers into a secured room.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this. We haven't heard from them and Jim is antsy." Scotty looked at him, "How do you do that?" Leo chuckled, "Ask your girlfriend when you're alone. She can explain it better than me. I just feel them. Both of them and whatever is going on, it's not good."<p>

"Mister Scott, the Captain is hailing us." He nodded at Uhura and hit the button on the chair, "Captain, are you alright?" Jim chuckled, "Everything is fine. We've reached a diplomatic agreement with the Eminians. They have extended an invitation to all personnel to come ashore for shore leave-they've assured me that our people will have a wonderful time."

Leonard and Scotty looked at each other before the acting captain chuckled, "Aye, ma'am. Me and Leonard were getting a little worried." Jim chuckled again, "You can tell Leonard that all is well, Kirk out."

"That's not Jim." Leonard, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov all said at the same time. It was almost comical. Whoever that was didn't know Leonard, or the fact that Jim would have to be close to dead before she called him Leonard. She would use Leo or Doc when she was being playful but never Leonard.

"Keep those shields up, Mister Sulu." The helmsman nodded, "Aye, sir." Scotty then turned at looked at Uhura, "Analyze that message. We know Jim well enough to know that it wasn't her but run it just in case we have to justify our actions later." She nodded, "On it, sir."

Of course they were all correct, it wasn't Jim, it was a close copy. "Why would they fake her voice?" Sulu asked. It was a good question. She was alive, Spock too. He felt anger and frustration but both feelings were faint due to the distance. He tried to concentrate on Spock. Vulcan telepathy was a tricky thing but their bond might make it easier.

"_Are you alright_?" he asked in his head. There was no way for him to know if this worked. He tried for a few minutes and was rewarded with surprise, relief and a warning, "_Don't come for us. They will kill everyone_." He opened his eyes, "They want to kill us." Scotty looked at him just as Fox walked onto the bridge.

"How do you know that?" Scotty asked. "Spock's telepathy." He wasn't gonna get into the details with the ambassador standing a few feet away but Uhura registered what he was saying. "Spock has a powerful mind and he trusts you. If he's warning us to stay away, we should." Fox was about to say something when the ship was hit with disruptor fire from the surface.

"Shields are holding, sir." Scotty nodded at Sulu, "Apparently, they don't want our diplomacy. Of course I could treat them to a few dozen photon torpedoes." Fox looked at him, "You will do no such thing. Diplomacy, gentlemen, should be a job left to diplomats_._ I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." This guy was an idiot. It's bad enough the brass keeps sending them babysitters but they should at least send some smart ones.

"They faked a message from the Captain and they're shooting at us, there is no possible way to misunderstand that." Fox looked at Leonard before turning towards Uhura, "Contact them, Lieutenant. I hope I don't need to remind you that I have the authority on this mission. You will lower the shields and we will talk with them."

"No, I won't." Scotty looked Fox dead in the eye. "I have authority. You will follow my order." Scotty stood his ground, "No, I will not. I will lower the shields when Captain James T. Kirk tells me to and not a second before." Leonard stood next to the engineer in silent support as Fox glared at him. "I will report you, Mister Scott."

"The safety of this ship and crew are my responsibility and I will not put them in danger by lowering the shields. You do what you have to do, Ambassador." Scotty was pulling a page out of Jim's book, she's gonna be so proud when he tells her about it. Fox huffed but didn't say anything as he left the bridge.

"Diplomats! The best diplomat I know is a fully activated phaser bank!" Sulu nodded, "Amen to that." Leonard looked at Scotty, "You gonna be okay if he reports you?" He nodded, "Jim gave me an order and she's trusting me to keep everyone safe. I don't care what he does to me as long as I don't disappoint her." It was easy for Leo to see why she loved Scotty so much; the man really was her big brother.

* * *

><p>After utilizing their ingenuity and technical knowledge, the away team freed themselves from captivity. They found Mea when she was en route to a disintegration station, she was declared a casualty, and destroyed one of the stations with the disruptor Jim took from a guard.<p>

Mea explained that if people don't report for disintegration, the Vendikar will be forced to launch real weapons, and Eminiar would be forced to retaliate, and both civilization and the population would die. Jim convinced the woman to help them stop the fighting.

Mea informed Jim of Anan 7's location and that's where she had to go in order to do anything. Jim was overdue for her return. "Do you think she's okay, sir?" He looked at Rand, "She is." He didn't explain how he knew or the fact that her adrenaline spiked a few minutes ago. She was in a fight, a fight that she just lost.

"Enterprise, do you copy?" He altered Mea's communicator to contact the ship. "Mister Spock, we copy you. What's going on?" He quickly informed Scott of the situation and warned him not to let anyone on the ship come to the surface. "We told Fox that but he ignored us."

"Move the Enterprise to minimum safe distance and attempt to contact the Vendikar. I will retrieve the Ambassador." Mister Scott acknowledged his orders and the communication closed. "Yeoman, stay with Mea, if you must knock her out and sit on her to insure her compliance, then you may do so. Lieutenants, you are with me." The yeoman nodded, "Good luck, sir."

The three men left the room they were hiding in to search for Ambassador Fox. They found him in line at another disintegration station. They swiftly disabled the guards before destroying the station. "Ambassador, were you harmed?" He shook his head, "No, Commander. I fear that I have been dangerously mistaken about the situation."

"Indeed. There is not time to examine that further, they are holding the Captain in the council chambers." Fox scanned the room before acquiring a weapon from one of the incapacitated guards, "I've never been a soldier, Mister Spock. But I learn very quickly."

* * *

><p>"Millions of people will be horribly killed! Complete destruction of our culture and the culture on Vendikar. Disaster, disease, starvation! Horrible lingering death! Pain and anguish! Are those five hundred people of yours more important than the hundreds of millions of innocent people on Eminiar and Vendikar! What kind of monster are you?!"<p>

"I'm a barbarian. You said so yourself. 'A killer first, a builder second, a hunter, a warrior, a murderer.' Those where your words. I don't exactly disagree. I have killed. To protect people, there isn't much I won't do. What you're doing is just cowardice." Jim was sick of this shit. Anan was trying to make her feel like the bad guy for not offering up her crew to be slaughtered in some sick, twisted version of war.

"Death, destruction, disease, horror. That's what war is all about, Anan. That's what makes it a thing to be avoided. You've made it neat and painless. So neat and painless, you've had no reason to stop it. And you've had it for three hundred years. You've turned it into a game with real casulties." Anan looked at her, "I didn't start this war." She chuckled, "Neither did I… but since it seems to be the only way I can save my crew and my ship, you can be damn sure I'll end it."

"Contact the Earth ship," Anan told one of his men. Jim knew she had to do something. "This Captain Scott of the Enterprise," she heard her friend say. "Gen Order two-four, Scotty, two hours. Order two-four…" Jim yelled before the guard grabbed her. Scotty acknowledged and cut the communication. Anan looked at her and she smiled, "In two hours, we'll all be dead. General Order twenty-four is an order to destroy all life on the planet."

Anan glared at her, "Destroy the ship." She chuckled, Jim knew her crew and she knew exactly what was coming next. She smiled when one of the men looked at Anan, "They have moved out of range." And that is why they were the Enterprise. While her captors were distracted, Jim struck. She elbowed the guard next to her in the nose and took his weapon before taking out the other guard.

"Over there, all of you." They all moved near the door at disruptor point. Almost as soon as they got there, the door opened, "Captain." She smirked, "Hey, Commander. And Ambassador Fox?" He looked at her, "Captain. We thought you needed help." She smiled, "Not this time." She comm'ed the ship, "Scotty, you there?"

"It's good to hear your voice, lass. I got some information for you. There is nothing on Vendikar. The whole planet is empty." Jim looked at Anan. "Who are they at war with, Scotty?" He chuckled, "That's the thing, they are 'fighting' with themselves. Have been for the last century, at least."

"Thanks, Scotty, cancel twenty-four and standby." Jim closed her eyes and took a breath, "All this time, there was no one at the other end, you killed millions in a war that wasn't even real. I think we should reconsider extending diplomacy here, Ambassador." Fox nodded, "You will get no argument from me, Captain."

"Captain, I advise destroying the computers." It's always the damn computers. She nodded, "Make it happen, Mister Spock. I want to go home."

* * *

><p>"Well, hello to you too, darlin'." Jim chuckled as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder. "Sorry about that." he chuckled, "You can kiss me any damn time you feel like it. Hell, you can do more than kiss me." He smirked when she laughed against him. "You okay?"<p>

"They were killing people for no reason. I… I don't know how to deal with that. I've seen so many people die that the idea of walking into a disintegration station to meet a quota just… gets to me." He tightened his arms around her, "I know darlin'. You stopped it, that's gotta make you feel a little better."

"A little." Sad Jim is reserved for him, Spock, other Spock, Kevin, Leighton, Scotty and Pike. People would flip if they realized that she's just as human as the rest of them. Leonard smiled, "I got an idea. How about me, you and Spock watch a superhero movie marathon. Iron Man always makes you smile." Jim chuckled, "That's because he's hot and smart. Not as hot as you or Spock but still."

* * *

><p>"Big <em>man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?<em>" The two men on the screen looked at each other. The brunette, Tony, took a breath, "_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_."

"_I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you_," the blonde in blue, Steve, told him.

"_I think I would just cut the wire_." Again Steve glared, "_Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero._"

Spock ran his fingers through Jim's hair as she leaned against him and watched the movie. He could see the parallels between her and the Tony Stark character she was so fond of.

They were both geniuses who followed their father's footsteps. Heroes who's actions are often discounted based on misconceptions about them. Both willing to sacrifice for others and both hiding a lifetime of pain and self loathing.

"She fell asleep." Spock looked down and Jim was in fact sleeping. "It has been an interesting day." Leonard chuckled, "You guys had it easy. Fox kept trying to strong arm us. I don't know how Jim does it. These people keep walking onto her ship and ordering her around."

"Perhaps, we should speak with Admiral Pike." Spock has served in Starfleet for five point two years, he has never seen any of his commanding officers be monitored in such a fashion. Leonard nodded, "So it's as weird to you as it is to me. Good to know." He looked at the woman in his arms, she was stressed, even in her sleep.

"We will not tell her unless it becomes necessary." Leonard nodded, "Fine by me. Jim will just grin and bear it even though it's pissing her off. I don't know why they think she needs a babysitter but it's time we found out."

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Jim just got off the comm with Pike and, apparently, her boyfriends caused a big shake up with the brass. Spock had the same look on his face that he usually does but Bones looked like the cat that caught the canary. "Well?" Bones looked at her, "We just asked Pike a question after the mission on Eminiar VII two weeks ago, that's it, Jim."<p>

"What happened?" She looked at Spock before handing him her PADD, "Three 'Early Retirements' and an investigation. Apparently, I'm not the only female Captain with people looking over her shoulder. No one either noticed or said anything but it's been happening for the last ten years... at least. It's 2259 and we still got sexist jerks running the show."

"At least we're getting rid of them." She looked at Bones, "Some of them. It'll always be like this. If you're pretty, it's worse. I'm young so that just adds another reason for them to think I can't do my job. Thank you... for saying something. I thought I was losing it."

"Anything for you, darlin'." Spock nodded his agreement. Jim smiled, "If I could love you boys any more, I would."

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of A Taste of Armageddon... my way.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain, we're picking up an emergency transmission from the Vulcan science station Helios One. They're requesting assistance." Jim nodded at Uhura before she looked at Sulu and Chekov, "Lay in a course and get us there. Spock, Helios?"

"Helios One was constructed around a binary star in the aftermath of the destruction of Vulcan. The station's purpose and activities have been classified." Spock watched Jim as she took a breath, "Guess we're going in blind, then. Up for a field trip, Spock?"

"I would not classify an emergency situation as a 'field trip', Captain. I…" She chuckled, "I was kidding but I'm sure they would be much more receptive to you than me." He nodded, "Your attempt at humor is noted. I would be happy to accompany you."

"Happy… You?" Spock looked at her, "It is a welcome emotion as of late." Jim smiled and spoke to him in her head, "_Love you too, a__shalik__."_

When they arrived at the station, they couldn't raise the Vulcans on comms. What's more, the star was unstable and Spock recommended against beaming over. Jim, Spock and Sulu flew to the station in a shuttle. "This place is a mess. Sulu, stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick evac." He nodded, "Aye, Captain."

Jim and Spock made their way through the damaged station and found a group in the control room. "I'm Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. What's going on here?" One of the Vulcans explained that the station shut down and because of their proximity to the star, they had less than an hour before the station became uninhabitable. "We need to evac everyone."

"Our Captain and a team are in the security bunker on the other end of the station. The storm is making it difficult to reach them." Jim nodded, "We'll get your team, you get these men to our shuttle. EVA equipment?" He pressed a command into his PADD and the compartment next to Spock opened. The officer glanced at her then Spock before giving them the code to override the locks and ushering his officers out.

"Good thing we didn't bring Bones, this is the point where he has a fit." Spock nodded his agreement, "He would request returning to the shuttle." They suited up and checked each other's pressure seals before they left the pressurized section of the station and went outside.

"Captain, we must hurry. The stellar storm is becoming more unstable." She nodded as they carefully sprinted across the exposed section of the space station and reached the security bunker. "Spock." Jim looked up as they were approached by an attractive Vulcan woman. Spock nodded, "T'Mar. We are here to assist you. This is my commanding officer, Captain Kirk."

"We need to get your people out of here, Captain." T'Mar looked at her, "You are correct. I will explain our mission on your ship. It is agreeable to see you old friend." Spock looked at her, "And you." Jim watched the exchange. She wasn't the jealous type by any means but there was something… she just couldn't put a finger on it. She ignored it and had Sulu pick them up.

* * *

><p>"The station was part of the colonization for New Vulcan. As you know, a project of this magnitude would take generations to complete. That is where Helios comes in. My station was harnessing the energy from the binary stars to power the device on New Vulcan until today when the station was powered down on orders from Surok."<p>

Jim looked at Spock, "Surok?" He explained that Surok was one of the foremost scientists of the Vulcan race. He was also T'Mar's father and one of Spock's mentors. "We'll figure this out. We just need to talk to him," Jim told them. "The device may have caused an anomaly. It is the only reason my father would shut down the station without warning."

"Captain, Helios Base isn't responding to hails. They aren't the only ones. I tried the Ambassadors, nothing," Uhura told them. "This is just getting' better and better," Jim whispered. Chekov turned in his chair, "It is unusual but I beliewe it is some kind of rip in zhe fabric of space."

"Like a wormhole?" Chekov looked at Jim, "Something like zhat but not quite. It appears to be a shortcut through space." He looked at the young officer, "Where does it lead?" Chekov shrugged, "Zhere is no vay to know for sure, sir."

"That's ominous. Sulu get us to New Vulcan as fast as we can go. Uhura, have Hendorff, Edwards and Kai meet us in the transporter room." Spock raised an eyebrow, "Is that necessary, Captain? Surok is a scientist."

"Who turned off a space station where his daughter and her team almost roasted to death because of a rip in space. I don't think he's a threat but I think there is a threat and I'll feel a lot better if we take backup."Spock nodded. There was a odd feeling taking hold of him. He knew something bad was going to happen, even though he couldn't explain it. Jim looked at him and nodded, she was having the same feeling. Nothing good ever happens when Jim gets that feeling.

Their team beamed down to the surface as soon as the Enterprise was close enough. Jim was instantly on guard, "There were plenty of people here last time we were on New Vulcan. Where is everyone?" T'Mar looked at her, "This is not normal." Jim nodded, "Guys, keep your eyes open. T'Mar, lead the way." Spock observed the section of the colony they were in; it was desolate.

They entered Helios Base. "Can you access the system from here, T'Mar?" She nodded at Jim's question, "Of course. You are not leaving me here, my father is in there." Jim sighed, "Which is why we need you to help us through the base. If he's here, we'll find him." T'Mar looked at Spock but he agreed with Jim, "We are trained for such an operation, you are not."

T'Mar did not like it but she agreed to stay in the security room. "Alright, gentlemen, let's do this." The three security officers nodded. Lieutenant Kai took the point position with Jim on his right as they walked through the door and across the small bridge that led to the interior of the base.

"I don't like this, Spock." He agreed; the facility was quiet and there were bodies in the corridors. "ARRHHH!" A colonist ran at the away team, he appeared ill as he charged. Jim must have noticed as well and ordered them to use their stun setting. "What the…?" Jim didn't complete her question, however, Spock heard the end of it in her mind.

He scanned the man with his tricorder, "It is an infection caused by a toxin. Not in our database." Jim took a breath, "What is going on down here?" Spock was at as much of a loss as she was, "I do not know." Jim cringed, "I hate it when you say that, it's never a good sign. Let's stick with stun, guys. I don't want to kill anyone if we can help it."

* * *

><p>"You gotta relax, Doc." He looked at Sulu, "I'll relax when I'm dead. Something's wrong." Everyone looked at him. Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret, they didn't flaunt it but if asked they didn't lie either. People had a million and two theories but their friends knew the truth. Scotty looked at him, "How wrong?" No sooner had he asked did Jim come over comms, "Enterprise, beam us up. Any survivors from the base too."<p>

Leonard looked at his boyfriend and girlfriend as they ran onto the bridge; they were a mess. "What happened?" Jim gave them the quick version. They found Surok and the Helios Device but the Gorn –big lizard creatures- showed up and took both. "Sulu, follow that ship. We can't lose them."

"On it, ma'am." She looked at Uhura, "Hail them." Uhura tried but she got no answer. He looked at Spock, "What did they do to piss her off so bad?" The Vulcan looked at him, "You should go to sickbay and see for yourself. It is… difficult to describe." Leo didn't like that but since he wasn't really needed on the bridge, he went to deck five.

"What do we have?" Chapel looked at him, "A few dozen Vulcans with a Gorn toxin in their systems that makes them violent. They've either been stunned or sedated, they'll attack us otherwise." He looked around and noticed that Kai and Hendorff, along with half a dozen security officers, were in his sickbay with weapons at the ready.

"No wonder Jim is pissed off. These people have been through enough." Despite what she tries to tell the universe, Jim is a people person. She looks out for people, fights for people, cares for people. That's just who she is. It's part of why he loves her so much. To go through what she's been through and still think about other people before herself shows strength of character so far beyond her years.

The ship rattled, "Oh great, a firefight. We gotta get these people off the ship if we're gonna deal with those Gorn things. I bet Scotty is having a fit." They were hit again. Knowing Jim as well as he does, he would bet his best bottle of bourbon that she was planning to go after that ship but they needed to do something about the wounded first.

He hit the comm to the bridge and got Uhura, "Let me talk to her." The communications officer chuckled and did as he asked. "We're a bit busy up here, Bones." He rolled his eyes, "Sickbay is overflowing. We need to get these people outta here." He heard her huff, "Anything else?"

"The rip is causing interference, I can't raise HQ," Uhura told her. Leonard sighed, "Jim, we're talking about going through a compressing tear in the fabric of space to chase a vicious alien race that we know nothing about, except that they have a doomsday device and we can't call for backup. You're crazy, Jim, not stupid."

"He is correct. If we fail in our pursuit, Starfleet will know nothing of our fate," Spock told her. Leo let out a breath, "We don't even know what's on the other side, Jim." He heard Sulu say something before Jim's voice returned, "Frontier Seventeen is a base not far from here. We'll divert." Leonard chuckled, "You're going the right thing, Jim."

"Thanks Bones, I'll try to remember that when Commodore Daniels is calling me a nepotistic slut."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you weren't kidding." Jim took a breath, "Nope. Daniels is an asshole, especially to women. I really want to meet the woman that thought procreating with him was a good idea." Bones chuckled over the comm, "How the hell did he end up as a Commodore?" She sighed, "He knows the right people."<p>

He knew; the bastard knew that a rip opened and instead of doing anything, he sat back and watched. You could have sworn he was ordering coffee for all the emotion he had regarding the dead and a kidnapped Surok. He was too busy taking cheap shots at Jim's family and asked if she 'sucked Pike off lately, or did you move to up to Barnett or Komack?'

Spock almost hit him. So did Kai. So did Hendorff. And so did T'Mar. Jim wasn't gonna waste the energy and she was actually glad that the Gorn showed up. She left Zahra with Bones' team when they came into the station, while Hendorff, Edwards and Kai were with her and Spock. Daniels ordered his shuttle prepped and ran off, leaving Jim and company to send a message to Starfleet and the Enterprise, which went back to the colony to help.

A lot of the officers on the station followed any order she gave them. Jim had a very good idea of what they were used to with Daniels. Unlike him, she would never leave her crew to fend for themselves. "He was incorrect in his assessment of you, Captain." She smiled at Spock, "You're biased, Spock. It's okay, I've heard worse."

"That's not okay… ma'am." She chuckled at Hendorff, "Maybe not…" she shot another Gorn as they cleared the mess hall, "but it's my life." He nodded but Hendorff looked like he's ready to hit someone, they've come a long way from fighting in a bar. "Use it, Greg. You're upset, use it against these things… that's what I'm doing." Imagining Daniels wasn't the most mature thing but it was working.

They had just made their way through the room when they came across the first infected crew members, "Not this shit, again. Bones, can you hear me?" His voice came over comms, "Yea. I think they're after intel on Helios. They restored the power to the lab and hacking in. Zahra is slowing them down but the other security officers are either dead or infected. We could use a hand."

T'Mar guided them over comms from the bridge, where she stayed to help Daniel's people. Jim was about to walk into a room when Kai slammed into her, "Turret." Spock hacked it so that they could get up. "Are you alright?" She nodded, "Yep. Thanks, Kai." He looked her, "You're welcome, Captain." A man of few words but dangerous and loyal as hell.

"What's your take, Spock?" He scanned the area as they moved through it, "Despite their animalistic appearance, they are a rather sophisticated race. If they acquire the information on how to operate the Helios device, it may mean the end."

"The end of what, sir?" Hendorff asked. Jim took a breath, "Everything. It'll be the end of the universe as we know it. There." She spotted a Gorn at a console. The four officers took him down before moving to another. They were about to take out the third when it went down. "Don't shoot." Bones, Zahra and a lab tech came out from behind a turned over table.

"You guys okay?" They all nodded, "Yea, Jim, we're fine. This is Ensign Winters." She nodded, "You look a little green around the gills, kid." He nodded. She gave him a small smile, "First time you've seen action." He nodded again. "Stick with us and you'll be fine." The kid visibly relaxed as she looked around the at the others, "We're sounding the evac… the station is fully compromised. We need to get to the shuttle bay."

* * *

><p>"Did he just…?" Jim chuckled from her spot between him and Leonard, "Yep. He bolted and left his crew here to die. And I'm the one that got the babysitters." Leonard chuckled as he continued to shoot the advancing Gorn. In addition to Winters, they also encountered Daniels' aide, Abaran. Jim instructed him to get his crew out while the Enterprise crew covered them.<p>

They evacuated most of the people out of the large room and into shuttles, Abaran and Winters decided to stay with them. "Captain Kirk, I got men pinned in crew quarters," Abaran told her, no doubt listening to his comm. "Okay, we split up. Bones, you stay here with Zahra and Winters. Spock and Hendorff, take the relay. I know it'll only be one shot but we need that weapon. Abaran, Kai and I will clear the crew quarters. Go."

Each group went to their tasks, staying in contact with each other and T'Mar via comms. The plan for Lieutenant Hendorff and himself was to overload the sub-space relay tower and convert it into a highly charged shot. They first, had to get to the power station.

"Check in, guys." Leonard chuckled, "We're good here. A few more survivors showed up but no Gorn." She chuckled, "Spock?" He continued to make his way through the damaged section of the ship, "This area of the station is unpressurized. Hendorff and I donned EVA equipment. Fortunately, we have not encountered any Gorn."

"Better than me, this place is crawling with them but we got the crew, a dozen so far." Hendorff looked at him, "This it, sir?" Spock nodded as they opened the hatch and climbed the ladder to the relay. "Lieutenant, stay near the exit. As soon as the overload is set we will only have fifteen seconds to get clear.

Spock's hands flew over the console as he hacked the safeties that prevented the relay from doing what he was asking of it. "Go now." He set the overload and the two officers made a rapid exit. "Spock, your shot was effective," T'Mar informed him. Jim laughed, "Spock is the definition of effective. We're heading to the command deck, T'Mar. This station is done."

"We are not far from you, Captain. We will meet you there." A phaser was fired near his head, Spock looked over. It was a young officer hidden between a large plant and the wall, "Sorry, sir." He nodded, "I am unharmed. Are you alright?" She nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm Ensign Yin, computer programming."

"My focus as well. We are evacuating the station, stay behind us." She nodded and fell in with him and Hendorff as they made their way to T'Mar and Jim. He heard her order Leonard to get himself and everyone with him off the station, the Enterprise was close enough to beam them back.

"Down!" that was Jim. They entered the room to find a dozen officers fighting the Gorn that continued to pour in. Jim was trying to get to T'Mar as the officers near her were killed. "Scotty, now would be a good time to get us all outta here. All not Gorn life signs on me, if you'd be so kind." Just as she said it, a large Gorn grabbed T'Mar and beamed out. He tackled a Gorn right as the transporter took hold of him.

* * *

><p>There was Gorn running around on the Enterprise. It had Jim written all over it but as he learned while he worked on the antidote, it was Spock's doing. They –Jim, Spock and a security team- tracked the thing down, Spock melded with it and now the whole lot of them went through the rip. He'd complain but they really were out of options and if they wanted to save the Federation and all it's citizens, this is what they had to do.<p>

They figured out that the Gorn killed Surok after learning that T'Mar was the mind behind the Helios Device. There was an edge to Spock's thoughts. He looked at him as Jim and Sulu assessed the damage to the shuttle that they just crash-landed on a Gorn planet.

"Are you okay? I know he was your mentor and she was your friend." He nodded, "When I was a child, other children went out of their way to make me feel inadequate. They were… cruel. T'Mar defended me. She used Surak's teachings to stop their attempts to elicit emotional responses from me. The one day she was not there… I assaulted a classmate."

"What did he do that pissed you off?" Jim chuckled, "They called Lady Amanda a whore. You gotta ask him to see it… it was epic." Leo laughed and they all looked at him, "Even on Vulcan, insults to mama are a good way to get beat up." Jim nodded, "Everybody but mine. Insult her all you want." Sulu chuckled, "I'd love to. I can fix this but it's gonna take a little time. We still need to take out the AA gun."

"Cool. Spock, Kai, Hendorff and I will do that. Bones…" He nodded, "Antidote, I know." She nodded, "Edwards and Delco, cover these two."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're gonna do something crazy?" Jim smiled, "Because you know me." Jim, Spock, Kai and Hendorff donned wingsuits –aerodynamic suits with flaps under the arms and between the legs to fly- and they jumped off the cliff they crashed near. "I hate when they do that."

Sulu looked over to make sure they weren't in earshot of the others, "You love it when they do crazy stuff. You get all riled up." He raised an eyebrow and Sulu chuckled, "I talk to Jim. She calls your hands 'Legendary'." Leo looked at the helmsman, "No she doesn't." He nodded, "Yes she does."

He's gonna have to remember that for later. "You three are cute together. Most people wouldn't get it but I see it. The way you all flow," Sulu said to him. "And you and Tom?" The pilot chuckled, "We're good. I umm… I'm thinking that he might be it for me."

Sulu and Leighton made a good couple. Jim was waiting for the wedding request that she knew was coming. They talked about getting married a few times but they never came up with an answer, he was ready to just ask them both. It wasn't like they weren't already in each other's heads. "_We can hear you thinking, Bonesy._" In each other's heads, indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look at me, Spock. I know you're still in there, I can feel it." The Gorn infected Spock. After the team disabled the AA gun, they made their way through the nearby base. The Gorn managed to get a hold on Daniels, they found him and some of his men were locked in the lab.

As much as she wanted to leave him to deal with the mess he made, Jim was too good of an officer -and a person- to let him stay stuck here. She ordered Hendorff and Kai to get the Commodore and his team clear while they searched for T'Mar.

Unfortunately, Jim and Spock were captured a few minutes later in the inner lab. They were taken to where the Gorn were holding T'Mar. She was a mess of cuts and bruises but she was still alive. Jim felt a swell of brotherly affection from Spock and anger at the state of his friend.

The Gorn commander had them dropped in large room to fight off some massive creature while the commander left with T'Mar and the device. When they killed it, the Gorn decided to change the game and injected Spock with the toxin. He didn't want to fight her and the part of his brain that still belonged to him told her as much. "Stay with me, ashalik." It wasn't really working but she knew he was fighting the hold on his body and mind.

Despite Spock's obvious strength advantage, Jim was actually in the better position. When you aren't in control, everything you do is drawn from muscle memory. Jim knows how Spock fights, all she had to do was stay clear of his most lethal attacks until Bones and Sulu showed up; she knew they were coming. Bones was worried and pissed off.

He looked at her, really looked, "Jim…" It was whispered and broken but it was him; he was still fighting the toxin. Then his eyes glassed over. "Fuck." Spock charged her. Jim ducked under his first swing but he grabbed her neck on the second. She knew he could kill her with enough pressure. "Not… your fault."

Just as his hand tightened, they both hit the ground. She looked up and saw the shuttle, Bones with rifle in hand. "Jim?" Spock blinked and looked at her. She chuckled, "Bones came up with the antidote." He nodded as he pulled the tranquillizer dart out of his neck, "It appears so."

"You guys alright?" Bones' voice over the comm washed over them both. "Other than the Gorn trying to make us kill each other, we're great. We gotta get the others." Bones chuckled, "Sulu says he can't land this thing until the area's clear. Edwards and Delco jumped out of the shuttle with extra weapons. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, Kirk." Daniels was getting on his damn nerves. "You brought those things to my station. You failed to recover the device and now they're getting away with it. This is what happens when they give a ship to a little girl who's daddy died in some dumb ass blaze of glory."<p>

Jim stiffened, everyone on the shuttle did. Leo was about to speak up but Spock beat him to it. "Sir…" The Commodore turned to look at Spock, "Oh, the Ambassador's son has something to add. It must burn that you weren't good enough for the Vulcan Science Academy and then they give your ship to the blonde bimbo." Oh, shit.

Leonard looked at Spock as he took a deep breath. Leonard knew that it takes a lot to piss him off. Spock wasn't offended at Daniels' words towards him, but his insult to Jim angered the usually calm man. Before Jim –or anyone- could stop him, Spock laid into the Commodore.

"This situation is your doing. You did not heed T'Mar and Surok's warnings. You activated the device prematurely. You _abandoned_ your men. You are directing your self-loathing at us because you feel you can get away with it, you cannot. Kirk is not a Captain because of her father and she has never engaged in sexual contact to get ahead. She is better than you, as an officer and as a person and you are not man enough to accept that fact. You will cease your disrespectful remarks to and about my Captain before I ignore every oath I swore to uphold and throw you out of the airlock. I doubt anyone on this shuttle would stop me."

Jim stepped between the two men and looked up at Spock. She whispered something to him in Vulcan, he nodded and moved to sit in the cockpit with Sulu. Daniels opened his mouth. Leonard shook his head while he –reluctantly- treated the man, "I wouldn't, _sir._ They almost got themselves killed saving your life, after we all almost got ourselves killed helping the men you left to die on Frontier Seventeen. T'Mar is one of his only friends from home and it's because of your actions that the Gorn have her. Look, we get it. You don't think Kirk should be a Captain but she would die for you."

"Like I believe that." Leo didn't like this guy any more than Jim and Spock but until he could the man some pain meds it was best to keep his attention on something other than bitching at Jim. "Of course you don't, commodore. You aren't the only one but it's what she does, fight for people like no one did for her. You know about that thing in San Fran a few months ago?" Daniels nodded, "Sniper at HQ and a shooter at medical."

"It was her mother… Winona tried to kill her. Twice. She's been fending for herself since she was little. Her father died, sir. I know from experience that it's a pain there are no words for. The Captain has lived with it her whole life with everyone shoving it in her face or blaming her for it. Still she fights. She fights so that children, like yours and mine, don't become orphans."

Daniels looked at him, "Do I detect a bit of hero worship, Doctor McCoy?" He chuckled, "It's not hero worship, sir. She, Sulu and a security officer walked into an ambush, unarmed, to save my daughter's life from a kidnapper. Sulu got shot as the other officer got my daughter out and instead of getting to safety, the captain spent hours keeping him from bleeding out with nothing but part of her uniform and willpower with a gun to her head. The stuff the Fed hears about is good but… but it's the other stuff that has us all following her to hell with no water."

Daniels looked over at Jim. She was standing behind Sulu with a PADD in her hand. Her body language told Leo that something was very wrong. "Delco, Kai, thruster suits." The two officers opened a compartment and started to change. Spock handed Jim one. She pulled her wingsuit off as she continued to look out the viewscreen.

"What happened to your back, Kirk?" Jim was only wearing a sports bra and compression shorts under her suit, her scars were on display. She looked at Daniels, "I was defiant, sir, Kodos the Executioner tried to whip it out of me." Daniels eyes widened as all the officers in the know nodded at his look of disbelief. "But you…"

"Are George Kirk's daughter? Yea, it's the only reason he didn't outright execute me. Some days I wish he did." Spock looked at her. She shook her head, "I'm fine, Spock. My ship, however, is not. Sulu, we'll comm when it's clear to come over." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Want my katana?" She looked at him, "You sure?" He chuckled, "Might need it and you know what you're doing." The helmsman handed her a case, Jim opened it and reverently attached the collapsible weapon to her suit.

"Edwards, Hendorff, you're with Bones. Help him get the wounded to sickbay and secure it. If the Gorn are smart, they'll make a play for the lab and the wounded." Both men nodded as Jim, Spock, Delco and Kai got set to launch.

"Crazy, not stupid, Jim." She nodded, "Roger that, Doc. On your count." He chuckled, "Three… two… one… launch." They all watched as the team careened through nothingness to the badly damaged flagship. "What are the Gorn up to?" Sulu looked at Daniels, "Eliminating the treat that is Jim Kirk by going after the only family she has." Leo chuckled, "Makes our job easier. She won't feel bad about killing 'em, now."

* * *

><p>Getting to the ship was not as difficult as it appeared but there was a substantial amount of damage. They safely beamed Leonard, Sulu and the others to the ship. The doctor took his injured to sickbay and devised a plan to clear the infection. Sulu deduced that they could release the Gorn's hold on the Enterprise with the assistance of the warp core.<p>

"Please be there, Scotty." Spock heard the engineer chuckle over comms, "I hear ya, lass. This place is crawling with those things and what's with the damn tentacle things. I gotta tell ya…" She cut him off, "Scotty, warp core status?" He informed her that it needed repairs and the Gorn were holding there. "Okay, I'm not far from you. Spock, go help Bones. Take Delco."

"Aye, Captain." He watched as she and Kai ran out of the room. "Lieutenant, we must make haste." They ran through the ship, killing Gorn soldiers as they made their way to Leonard. Sickbay was under attack as Jim predicted. They flanked the advancing creatures.

"Edwards!" Spock heard Hendorff yell as the officer fell. He and Delco advanced into medical and secured the entrance. "He's dead," Leonard looked at him as he knelt over the security officer's body. Spock nodded, "He will not be the last if we cannot stop the Gorn."

"I know. I got the antidote but… best way to get it to everyone is to run it through the environmental system," Leonard told him. "We'll take it," Jim walked into sickbay through the starboard entrance with Chekov leaning on her and Leighton covering them. "Lieutenant Kai?"

She sighed as she placed the navigator on a bio bed, "Helping Zahra and Gaila guard Scotty, Kevin and Keenser as they keep the warp core runnin'. You alright, Pasha?" He nodded, "I vill be, Keptin. I am in good hands." She ran her fingers through his blonde curls, "Damn straight." Leonard handed Jim the antidote before he scanned the young officer with a tricorder.

"Delco and Hendorff, you're with us. Everyone else..." Everyone in the sickbay looked at her, "If you're not providing medical care and you can move, grab a weapon. Shoot anything that isn't one of us. If it's an infected crew member, stun and disable. I have no doubt that the antidote to their toxin is gonna piss 'em off and they'll head this way. Don't give 'em an inch and look after the man next to you."

"Aye, Captain!" was the response from everyone in the room. She looked at Daniels and handed him a phaser, "Just in case, sir." He nodded, "Good luck, Captain."

* * *

><p>The controls for the environmental system was better guarded than she thought. It was like the Gorn knew what they were up to. At some point, Jim said screw it and pulled Sulu's katana off her belt. These Gorn didn't know what to do with an opponent that got as close as Jim did. She let go of a breath when the last Gorn fell, his yellow blood splashed across her face.<p>

"I think I need one of these." Spock looked at her, "I am sure Sulu would not be averse to acquiring one for you." She chuckled, "You alright, Cupcake?" He nodded, "I ain't that easy to take out, ma'am." Delco helped her pull the burly officer to his feet. Hendorff leaned against her, "Doc can patch me up later."

"He's gonna bitch at you for it." He smirked, "It'll be worth it." She nodded as Spock moved to the controls and put the antidote in the system. Jim watched as the vaccine loaded and began to filter into the air supply.

Bones came on over the comm, "The toxins are disappearing from their blood. The crew will have headaches when they come to but the life signs are starting to return to normal." She smiled, "Best news I've heard all day. We're coming back, Hendorff is hurt."

As they made their way back to sickbay, Scotty's voice came over comms, "I don't know what you just did, lass, but it pissed 'em off." Jim looked at Spock as Sulu jumped into the conversation, "If they don't like that, they aren't gonna like this. I'm ready." Jim sighed, "You're a go, Sulu."

She felt the warp core pulse a few times before Scotty told her that they were free from the Gorn's hold. Spock slowed his steps, "They are attempting to overtake medical." Hendorff looked at her, "Leave me, I'll just slow you down, ma'am." She shook her head, "No. Spock, take him. We'll clear a path." He nodded and took the officer from her.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic creatures. I have allowed you too much freedom. Override the systems and give us control or this woman dies," Nyota translated for the large creature. The Gorn took the bridge and they were holding Nyota hostage.<p>

When the communications officer called for Jim over the intercom, they all knew it was a trap. If he had not been persistent, she would have come to the bridge alone. Daniels told her that it was suicide, Jim nodded and told him that she was still going to save her officer.

Jim glared as she stepped to Chekov's station, "Okay, just don't hurt her." She tapped commands into the computer as her mind reached for his, "_Grab her_."

As soon as the shuttle crashed into the viewscreen, Spock grabbed Sulu's chair with one hand and Nyota with the other as everything on the bridge that was not secure was sucked out into the vacuum of space. Jim was holding onto the console, "Computer, repair bridge." They were all dropped on the ground.

"Ny, you alright?" His former girlfriend nodded, "I'm fine, just pissed." Jim chuckled, "You and me, both." Jim jumped into the command chair, "All personnel, report to stations." She looked at him, "Spock, we need a plan. This ends, now." He nodded and began asking Nyota to describe anything she could about the Gorn that took over the bridge.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should go with you." Jim looked at him like he was crazy, "You're volunteering to go on an away mission?" He rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't be the first time." She shook her head, "You're right it's not. It's sweet that you want to watch over us, Bonesy, but we'll be fine. We get in, get T'Mar and Helios and get out. You got plenty in medical to keep you occupied."<p>

He was expecting that answer. The ship was a mess on an easy mission; this was not an easy mission. That didn't mean he wanted to let her and Spock out of his sight, especially since they –with Delco, Zahra and Kai- were going on the Gorn ship. "Jim…"

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "We'll be careful." He nodded, "You both better come back in one piece." Jim smiled, "We'll do our damnedest." He watched as she left her ready room to join the others. After a minute, he walked onto the bridge. Scotty was sitting in the command chair.

"You think this'll work?" The engineer chuckled, "Jim is probably the only person who could pull this off." Leonard watched the bridge crew as they monitored their team while fighting off an attack. Scotty huffed, "I know your hands are full but can ya do something about the weapons, lass. We cannae take too much more."

Jim sounded a little out of breath, "We copy. Stand by. We'll see what we can do." A few minutes later, they all heard Spock, "Fascinating." Jim chuckled, "You know, I'm starting to hate it when you say that." Leo laughed, she wasn't the only one. Spock's voice returned, "It appears that these chambers are bio-engineering tanks."

"Bones, you hear that?" He sighed, "Yea, Jim. Sounds like genetic engineering to me. Might be how the Gorn have been enhancing themselves, which is damn creepy." Jim chuckled on the other end of the comm, "No shit."

* * *

><p>They took down the targeting platform that was responsible for the weapons that the Gorn were using against the Enterprise. "Captain, whatever you just did seems to have worked. Their weapons appear to be disabled."<p>

"I aim to please, Mister Sulu. You keep our girl safe." He chuckled on the other end of Jim's comm, "Yes, ma'am." Spock looked at her, "Your celebration might be premature." She shook her head, "Na, it's the little things that make life worth livin'."

There was less security the further they went. Jim knew that the Gorn have never had to worry about anyone getting this far into the ship. She sucked in a breath when they got to T'Mar, "What are they doing to her?"

"I believe they are somehow forcing her to operate the Helios Device, Captain." The way they had T'Mar strapped in the middle of this large room reminded Jim of the four days she was left for all of the Tarsus Four colony to see. Bleeding, broken and ready to die. "We need to get her out of here, ma'am," Zahra whispered from over her shoulder.

"As long as the device is operational, we will not be able to contact the ship or beam out." She nodded at Spock, "Guess it has to go." The plasma transducers had to be powered down first and there were Gorn between them and the team.

"We will worry about the Gorn, Captain," Kai told her. Jim nodded as she and Spock went left and her team pulled the guards right. Jim hacked the first while Spock hacked the second. By the time they got to the fourth, the Gorn had figured out that the three security officers were just a distraction.

They turned their attacks in Jim and Spock's direction, "I'll cover you." Jim left Spock to finish with the transducer while she and Delco kept the Gorn guards away from him. As soon as the barrier around the Helios Device went down, they all started shooting at it. It shattered and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Captain. Please be there?" Jim let go of the breath she was holding, "We're okay, Uhura. Can you guys get a lock on us and T'Mar?" She heard some shifting, "It'll take a second." The Gorn commander showed up. "He's mine, get T'Mar."

Usually, Spock would never say something like that to her but in this case she let it go. T'Mar to him was like Kevin to her and she could feel everything he was pushing down rising to the surface. She nodded, "Go." The Gorn commander charged but Jim didn't want to watch; Spock was formidable when he wasn't angry, this creature has no idea what it unleashed.

Jim made her way to T'Mar. She and Zahra released the locks that held the Vulcan in as Kai caught her in his large arms. "Is Spock alright?" Jim smiled at the question and looked over as Spock dropped the Gorn leader like he was nothing. "Yea, he's good. Scotty, get us out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

"Doc says I can go back on duty tomorrow." Jim smiled at the security officer, "You know that's not an invitation to get into trouble." Cupcake chuckled, "No trouble for me, ma'am. I just don't like sitting on my hands. Too much to do." She nodded, "No kidding."

"You don't have to waste your time on me, Captain." Jim shrugged, "Who says I'm wasting it? Get some rest Greg. We'll be at New Vulcan soon and Earth after that." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. You should take your own advice and get some rest too." Jim chuckled, "No worries. You know Bones'll sedate me if I don't."

"Damn right. What are you doing down here?" She smiled as she followed him to his office, "Checking on Chekov, who's sleeping, and chatting with Hendorff. How's Daniels?" He rolled his eyes, "Honestly not as annoying as he was. He might have changed his mind about you." Jim shrugged, "Well, now my life is finally complete. I was beginning to worry that my ship got torn apart for nothing."

As soon as the door closed, Jim found herself in Bones' arms. "Speaking of worry… I think you get off on making me worry, you and Spock both."

"No… Well, maybe a tiny bit." He gave her a look, "Really?" She shrugged, "Ask Spock to show you what you're like when we go on mission and worry you. We get back and you're this hot, dominant, masculine…" Jim stopped herself and shuddered, "It's sexy as hell."

"Ya like being told what ta do," Bones' accent thickened. She took a deep breath, "Only if you're doin' the tellin'." Jim stepped closer to him, "You may not realize it, but you completely take over when we're all alone." It's something that Jim and Spock noticed a while ago, neither of them minded one iota, it was hot as sin.

She slid her hands under his shirts and ran her fingers along his stomach. He smiled, "So if I bent you over my desk right now, I'm not gonna get a fight?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No." He kissed her neck and started nipping at her ear, "Computer, lock the doors. You're gonna have to be quiet, darlin'."

Bones pulled her into a searing kiss, devouring her mouth before she could say anything. Jim's hands moved to his waistband and unfastened his pants. "Hands on the desk, Jim," he ordered as he turned her around and caged her in against his desk. Jim was suddenly wide-awake, all the exhaustion from the mission evaporated.

He hand slid along her thighs and under her uniform. Bones hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties and slowly peeled them off. Bones' hands never left her body, "You have no idea what it's like worrying about you." He kissed behind her ear, "Worried that you'll come back hurt… or not at all. You and Spock both act like you're replaceable. Like I could just go on without you." Jim's body tingled as he slid into her.

"Bones," she whispered. One of his hands was tight on her hip; the other was clasped with hers. "Quiet, Jim, unless you want them to hear." She shivered at the words he whispered in her ear. "You'd like that, huh? Everyone in sickbay listening to me make you come." She knew that is shouldn't turn her on but it did; Jim nodded as he moved inside her.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to remember that, darlin'." Bones' movements were controlled and her whole body was screaming for release. Every time she got close, he slowed down. "Problem, darlin'?" Jim whimpered and Bones chuckled in her ear, "You want to come?" She nodded again, "Yes."

He pressed into her harder and faster, "Then come." He thrust into her again and she fell apart. Bones quickly moved one of his hands over her mouth to muffle her moaning his name. He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. The next thing she knew, Jim was sitting on the edge of his desk and he was in her again. "Fuck."

Bones wasn't in as much control as he thought he was and she could feel it. Jim pulled him into a kiss as her world got all hazy and she came, hard. Bones' hands tightened on her hips as he followed her. He rested his head on her shoulder, "I'd tell you not to scare me again, but I know better. You think they heard us?"

Jim laughed, "You do know that this room is soundproof? Has to be since you're the chief medical officer and most of the info you deal with is confidential or classified." He looked at her, "Why didn't you say anything?" She smiled, "Because you didn't give me the chance. Besides, I rather enjoy these encounters in your office. Hell, if I could get away with sex in the command chair…" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and was rewarded with a laugh, "You and Spock would never get any work done."

* * *

><p>"My father has requested that we join him for an evening meal when we return to Earth." Leonard chuckled, "He invited us to dinner?" Jim shrugged, "Guess he wasn't kidding when he mentioned wanting to spend time with us." Spock nodded at Jim's statement; she was correct. His father was interested in interacting with Leonard more, as Jim talked to the ambassador an average of three times a month.<p>

Leonard looked at him, "So… dinner with the parent?" It was Jim who responded with a nod, "At least it's just Sarek. Your mama already loves us and I'm essentially an orphan. Crazy that there are only two parents to impress between the three of us."

Jim appeared amused but her emotions told him a different story, she was sad. "Jim?" She took a breath, "I'm fine, Spock." He raised an eyebrow, "It has been my experience that when a woman tells you she is fine, she is not." Leonard nodded, "Especially women like you."

"There are no women like me." Spock had to agree; Jim was one of a kind. "True, but you know what I meant, darlin'. We can feel your emotions. You know you can talk to us, right?" She smiled, "I'm well aware of that, Bones." Leonard looked at her, "But?" Jim sat up from where she was laying across Spock's bed, "But nothing. I'm really okay. A little sad but that's it."

"Is there anything we can do, darlin'?" She smiled, "You're here, that's enough for me. It'll pass, I was just thinking about my dad. He'd be fifty-seven this year. Sam would be thirty-one in August. I can't believe how fast time moves. Sometimes… I forget that Sam's even gone. Then it hits me out of nowhere." Spock had the same feeling about his mother. There are times when something reminds him of her, he wishes to inform her of it only to remember that she is gone. There is no doubt that Leonard experiences the same in regards to his father.

"What was Sam like?" Jim smiled at Leonard's question, "Stubborn and obnoxiously attractive and brilliant." Leonard smirked, "So an older and male version of you?" Jim rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I guess. I'll never be as smart as Sam was though. He had me beat by miles. My brother started my love for Engineering. When I'm fiddling around down there with Kev and Scotty… I can almost feel him. Sometimes… I wonder what he would've thought about all this. I wonder what my dad would think too."

Despite how close they all were, Jim still kept her thoughts about her father and brother to herself. She has mentioned one or both men in passing but it wasn't often. "I did not know either man; however, I believe that they would be proud of you. You are an extraordinary person, Jim." She chuckled, "You sound like Pike right now, ashalik." Leonard laughed, "They're right."

"I guess… I don't see myself like you guys do. Hell, I'm still surprised that ya'll still put up with me, especially you, Bonesy. We've been stuck together for years." Leonard kissed her temple, "You can't get rid of us if you tried." Spock nodded as he took Jim's hand, "The term 'stuck' would imply that we did not wish to be with you. You are aware that the opposite is true." She smiled, "Love you too."

"You want to tell us some stories about you and him?" Jim rested her head on Spock's leg and told them about her brother.

* * *

><p>"My brother has impeccable taste." Leonard and Jim both looked up at the sound of a voice he didn't recognize. Jim smiled, "What did I tell you about flirting with me, Sybok?" The Vulcan let out a very un-Vulcan laugh, "Who says I was talking about you?" Leonard rolled his eyes as Spock's brother approached them and pressed a kiss to Jim's cheek. "Bones, this is Sybok, Spock's brother. Sybok, this is..."<p>

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. My brother told me. It's nice to meet you, Leonard. And it's always a pleasure to see Jim." Leo knew that Spock was attempting to have a relationship with his brother. Jim met him before the Enterprise left when she was in and out of the embassy but Leonard didn't get a chance. "I gotta say, Spock got lucky." What? Leo looked at Jim for some clue as to what was going on.

"He embraces his emotions. Spock can give you the details later," she told him with a smile. The tall Vulcan nodded, "It's a long-winded explanation that ends with me being a little more human than Vulcan, despite having no human blood." Leo didn't really want to know. "Are you coming with us?" Sybok nodded, "If that's okay with the two of you. I don't get to see Spock often and I miss my brother." There was no way he could say no to that, "It's fine with me. You know where we're going?"

"To a new restaurant that opened two blocks south and one block east of this building while we were off planet," Spock's voice filled the room as he and his father entered. "It's a short walk," he looked at Jim. She was wearing a flowy, knee-length dark green dress with a black belt and black pumps. "I learned to run in heels. I can manage a walk down the street."

"I remember that." They were in the academy and some guy at the bar wouldn't leave her alone. They told him that they were together and he let it drop for a few while but another cadet told him the truth and Jim decided to leave. She figured out that the guy was still following them with a group of friends. Determined not to end the night in another fight, Leonard decided to sprint to the campus and pulled Jim along. She was wearing a pair of silver sparkly heels that Gaila practically forced her to wear.

"Sounds like an interesting story," Sybok whispered to her. Jim shook her head, "More dumb than anything." Jim took his arm and proceeded to tell him the story as they walked to the restaurant; Jim and Sybok laughed the whole way. "Are you alright, Leonard?" He nodded at the ambassador's question, "I like seeing her like this. Without the weight of the world on her shoulders."

* * *

><p>Dinner was going well, aside from the curious looks of the other patrons. "Does your daughter enjoy living with your sister?" Bones smiled, "Yea. She practically grew up with Donna. When I got divorced, Jocelyn wouldn't let me see her but Donna got to see her everyday because of how much my ex-wife worked. It wasn't until after I joined Starfleet that I got full custody of her." Jim's jaw twitched at the memory. "Calm, taluhk."<p>

"You don't like his former wife?" She looked at Sybok, "She's dead, so I don't want to say anything bad but she was an idiot who didn't know what she was giving up." That was all she was going to say on the subject because talk of her mother was sure to follow if she kept going.

Jim was almost grateful when her communicator beeped. "It's Pike." She read the message, twice. "Spock, we gotta go." Bones looked at her, "What's wrong?" She took a breath, "There was a bombing at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. Forty-two officers were killed. They've called an Emergency Session of all COs and XOs in the sector. Me and Spock need to get to HQ ASAP."

Jim and Spock quickly stood; Bones made a move to join them, "Stay, Bonesy. We'll be fine." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before looking at Sarek, "My apologies, Ambassador." He raised a hand, "Apologies are unnecessary. We are people of duty and yours requires your attention. Perhaps another time."

"I'd like that." Spock told his father and brother he would talk to them later –not in those words- and gave Bones a quick kiss before they left the restaurant. "You think he'll be okay without us?" Spock looked at her as she hailed a taxi, "Unknown."

After a quick stop at their apartment building to change into their uniforms, they went to HQ. She knew Pike wasn't going to be in the meeting but he wanted to see her after. "Admiral Komack. Commodore Daniels." Both men looked at her, "Kirk." She almost laughed but she looked at Daniels, "How are you, sir?"

"I'm good. That doctor of yours is a miracle worker." She smiled, "That he is." Before either of them could say anything else, Admiral Marcus' aide told them that the meeting would start soon. Jim and Spock found their seats as Admiral Marcus entered the room, "Thank you for meeting on such short notice. Be seated."

Everyone sat down and waited, Marcus didn't leave them hanging for long, "By now some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive, now it's a damn hole in the ground. Forty-two men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man."

Jim looked at the screen in front of her. It was an official Starfleet holo of an attractive officer. Marcus talked as they all read the file, "This is Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own and he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one man war against Starfleet and under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work."

She listened to what Marcus was saying while she weeded though the information on the London attack. She reached to Spock in her mind, '_This is so weird.' _He looked at her as Marcus continued speaking, "… man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man, and fear for your life and the live of those nearby, you are authorized to use deadly force on the subject."

"Captain?" Spock leaned closer to look at what she was seeing on her screen. "What's in the bag, Spock?" He was just as confused as she was, she could feel it. "I mean, we are talking about a data archive, right?" Her first officer nodded. "Something you want to share, Kirk?"

She looked at Marcus. Jim knew she was in a precarious position, most of the people in this room didn't like her for one reason or another. "Just theorizing with my first officer, sir." He looked at her, "You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow is too late." Should she speak up, Jim sighed, "I'm fine, sir, My apologies."

"Spit it out, Kirk Don't be shy." Jim glanced at Spock before looking at the Admiral, "He targeted an archive, which is like bombing a public library. All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning." Marcus considered her for a moment, "The beginning of what, Miss Kirk?"

"Sir, in event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior commands gather, Captains and First Officers, at Starfleet HQ, right here... in this room." Spock looked at Marcus, "It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jump ship without warp capability..." At that moment, a red light lit the room from behind Jim. She stood and looked out the large window as a jump ship turned towards them. Jim looked at the other officers, "CLEAR THE ROOM!"

The ship opened fire and Jim hit the deck, Spock right next to her. "We gotta move." Spock nodded, "Jim… Daniels." She looked over and saw the Commodore on the ground, bleeding. "I'll get him, you get Captain Harper." She slid across the floor. "Sir, look at me. I'm gonna get you out of here. We gotta move fast and it's gonna hurt." He nodded as she pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and ran him into the alcove at the back of the room.

Jim pulled off her jacket and pressed it to his wound, "You're gonna be fine, sir." He chuckled, "That's two I owe you, Kirk." She smiled, "You don't owe me anything, sir. I'm gonna go get help." He nodded. Jim ran through the room and managed to snag a rifle while Komack called for help, "We need an air defense team, Daystrom conference room!"

Shooting at the damn thing wasn't helping, that's when Jim noticed the turbines sucking in air. "I need... I need... rope.. no... I need an emergency panel," she whispered to herself. Jim found one of the panels on the wall, she ignored everything else and grabbed the fire hose. She tied her rifle to the hose and threw it at the turbine. It hit it's mark. The turbine sucked in the hose and pulled the whole thing out of the wall. Jim had to jump to get clear. "Harrison," she whispered as the man beamed out while the jump ship stalled and dropped from the sky.

"Spock!" He looked at her, "I am here. I am unharmed." Komack was dead, which saddened her more than she thought it would. Harper and a dozen other officers didn't make it either. Daniels was still alive but barely. "Admiral Marcus, are you okay, sir?" He nodded, "I am, Kirk. Good job." She scanned him to ensure he wasn't hurt. "What are we gonna do about Harrison, sir?"

"You're going to find him."

* * *

><p>AN: So... anyone who has ever read my stories knows that I have a issues with the way STID played out and I change it. This story will be no different, I already saved Pike.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm guessing you know what's going on?" Pike nodded at her question and told her to have a seat, "You alright, kid?" Jim sighed, "Yea, I'm fine. What did you need to see me about?" Pike gave her a look that told Jim he was checking to make sure she was really okay, "Harrison is not the bogeyman Marcus made him out to be." She looked at her mentor and friend, "I watched him murder fourteen officers. If I missed something, I'd really love to know what it is." He handed her a PADD, "Harrison works for Marcus."

"What?" None of the information that Pike just handed her was in Harrison's file. He was assigned to the Io Facility under Marcus' command designing weapons and ships for Starfleet, including the Dreadnought-class USS Vengeance. Wait until she gave Scotty these specs; he'd have a heart attack. "Harrison built a personal transporter; that's how he beamed out right before my eyes. Upgraded the Io Station's computer system. Worked on untraceable torpedoes. Built a Warp Ten drive. His record is outstanding. Where did you get all this?"

Pike sighed, "Starfleet Intelligence. Marcus' daughter is assigned to Advanced Weapons Development in London. A little over a month ago, she noticed problems and discrepancies. When she told her father, he shut her out. So she went to SI."

Jim knew Carol Marcus, she was the clean-cut, 'my daddy didn't die but I still have to live with his heroics' version of Jim. They were even the same age with blue eyes and blonde hair. Carol graduated with their class in '58 but none of them knew her very well since she kept to herself. When they graduated, Carol was appointed to Research and Development at HQ before being assigned to AWD. Jim read though some of her theories. She had a really good one about weapons being used to 'restore life on a dormant planet.'

"What does Doctor Marcus think is going on?" Pike shrugged, "I have no idea but SI was already investigating before she said something. There is no doubt that Marcus has gone rogue." Jim and Spock looked at each other. "Sir, are you suggesting that the event that just transpired in the Daystrom Conference Room facilitated by the head of Starfleet?" Pike didn't say anything.

"And I was having such a good day," Jim muttered. Pike chuckled as his yeoman entered the room with Admiral Malcolm Reed. The head of Starfleet Intelligence looked exhausted. "We don't have a lot of time. Marcus is going to send you after Harrison. Play along. I'm sending Doctor Marcus with you. Kirk, you have my authority to do what is in the best interests of Starfleet. Even if it means ignoring whatever Marcus orders you to do." Jim nodded, "Anyone else know about this?" He nodded, "Barnett and a team of my officers."

Jim looked at the file. Marcus is Section 31. This just went from bad to worse. Section 31 was an officially nonexistent rogue agency within Starfleet. They claimed to operate in the name of the security of the UFP. Some insist that Section 31 is an elite intelligence and defense agency that deals with threats to the Federation that official departments, like the Federation Security Service or Starfleet Intelligence, don't know about or can't handle. People like Jim, Pike and Reed know that 31 is only loyal to itself, regardless of whether or not it benefits Federation security.

Her comm beeped, "Yea, Scotty?" Her engineer was one of the first officers she called; something about the way Harrison beamed out bothered her and now she knows why. "I got something, lass. You need ta see it with yer own eyes ta believe it." She looked at Reed, who nodded, "Go."

"Be careful, Jim." She smiled at Pike, "We'll try. Be ready with the calvary, just in case." He nodded as she and Spock sprinted to the turbolift. "I hate rabbit holes." Spock looked at her and she sighed, "Like Alice in Wonderland. The further it goes the weirder it gets and the harder it is to get home. At some points you feel too big and at other points you feel too small. And the Queen of Hearts is all 'off with their heads.' Rabbit holes."

* * *

><p>"You know what this is?" Jim and Spock looked at the chief engineer. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's the personal transporter that Harrison built," Jim guessed. Scott nodded, "It's got transwarp beaming capabilities." Jim closed her eyes, "They're using your equation?" The engineer nodded, "Yea. No one is supposed to have it."<p>

"Can you figure out where he went?" Scott chuckled, "I already did, ma'am, and you're not gonna like it. He gone to the one place we... we just can't go. You see what I see, lass?" Jim nodded, "Qo'noS. He went to fuckin' Qo'noS. Latitude '38.783, longitude '56.789, at an elevation of 15.2 meters. Where is that?" Spock did the calculation in his head, "It is the Ketha Province, a lowland area that included farming land on the planet; it is currently uninhabited." Jim looked at him, "Any chance the Klingons won't kill us if we go after this guy?"

"If there is anything I have learned from you, Jim, it is that there is always a chance." She chuckled, "Oh, now you're optimistic. Good, you deal with Bones when he freaks out over us being in a firefight. We gotta talk to Marcus." Spock noticed her cringe when she said the Admiral's name. He had yet to read the files that Reed and Pike provided for her but from her emotions, she was angry and disappointed.

Spock did not know what to think as they made their way to the meeting that was taking place in Marcus' office. "We know where he went, sir." The Admiral looked at them, "Give us the room." All the officers left as Marcus motioned for the commanding and first officer of the Enterprise to follow him. "He's on Qo'noS, sir."

"Qo'noS?" Marcus looked at Jim. She nodded, "Yes, sir." The older man took a breath, "So Harrison has gone to the Klingon homeworld? Is he defecting?" Jim and Spock glanced at each other, "Uh...we're not sure, sir." Spock informed the Admiral about the area where Harrison was hiding. "He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it'll be all out war. We can't send the fleet but if we send one ship, we can end this before it gets that far, sir."

"All out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Miss Kirk. If you ask me, it's already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of, fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way. London was not an archive, it was a top secret branch of Starfleet designated to Section 31. They were developing defense technologies and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons, and any other potential enemy that means to do us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents."

Spock knew enough about Section 31 to consider their involvement detrimental. Judging by Jim's lack of surprise, this information was given to her in Admiral Pike's office. She sighed, "He's a fugitive with classified intel, sir. We need to do… something." Marcus looked at her, "You know, I had my doubts about you, Kirk. Pike swears up and down that you're a lot more than you appear. He said you were one of our best and brightest. You should hear him defend you around here. He's the one who talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir." He smiled, "That man has a good eye for talent. Mister Spock, you said that the Province where Harrison is hiding uninhabited?" Spock nodded, "Affirmative, sir." Marcus engaged a control panel and a holo of a torpedo appeared, "As part of our defensive strategy, Section 31 developed a new photon torpedo. Long range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you to get hurt, but I want to take him out. You park the Enterprise on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock on to Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him and hull ass."

Jim nodded, "Yes, sir." The Admiral nodded, "You're free to go." Spock looked at Jim as they left the room, "Jim, I will issue the recall." He opened his comm and contacted Nyota; she was not surprised. Jim commed Pike to inform him of their orders; he was not surprised either.

* * *

><p>"I swear you two are trying to give me a heart attack." Jim looked up at him, "We're fine, Bones." He chuckled, "Oh, I see someone got her medical degree when I wasn't looking." She rolled her eyes, "We aren't hurt, it's not our blood and we have a mission. We're fine." Leonard looked at Spock, who wisely didn't say anything.<p>

"You were in a firefight; you should at least let me take a look." Jim smiled, "I'm gonna go take a shower, you're more than welcome to watch me wash Daniels blood off." Leo sighed, "Really?" She nodded, "He's alive but we lost fourteen officers. We're a little banged up but we looked after each other just like we always do." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "I promise, I'm fine and so is Spock."

"We were not harmed, k'diwa," Spock told him. Jim left the room and Leonard sighed, "She's pissed." Spock nodded, "Not everything is as it appears." That was vague. "Are you going to tell me?" Spock filled him in on their mission and the counter-orders they got from Pike and Reed. He also filled him in on the files that Jim got about Marcus from Starfleet Intelligence.

"Nothing is ever easy." Spock shook his head, "Not where Jim is concerned." They both heard her chuckle from the bathroom, "But I'm awesome."

* * *

><p>"Captain Kirk," the beautiful woman looked at her. Jim smiled, "Doctor Marcus. Welcome to the Enterprise. We'll talk more on the ship." Carol nodded and took the seat behind Jim. "Who…?" Bones looked at her. She sighed and whispered, "Lieutenant Carol Marcus. Doctorate in Applied Physics, specializing in advanced weaponry. Also the Admiral's daughter."<p>

"So she's here to monitor us?" Jim chuckled, "No, she's here to make sure her father doesn't kill us. I'm sure Spock gave you some info but it's worse than that. Sure you don't want to sit this one out, Bonesy?" He nodded, "I go where you two go, even though I don't like any of this." He wasn't the only one.

They got on the ship and found Scotty yelling at some officer. "No, I'm not signing anything! Now, get these bloody things off of my ship!" Scotty saw her coming, "Captain!"

"Is there a problem, Scotty?" He nodded, "Aye, lass. I was just explaining to this gentlemen that I cannae authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them." She should've known, "They're shielded?" He nodded, "Exactly. Photon torpedoes run on fuel. I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes. Now, I asked for the specifications, but he said..."

Scotty pointed to the torpedo security officer who looked at Jim, "It's classified, ma'am." Scotty huffed, "It's classified. So, no specs, no signature!" Jim took a deep breath and pulled him away from the torpedo officers, "Scotty, I need you to approve those weapons. I know you don't want to use them. I have no idea what's up with them… that's why we brought a weapons specialist, she's gonna figure it out."

"You know what this is?" She nodded, "It's a warp core." He sighed, "It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could start a chain reaction which will kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw."

"Last st… What was the first straw?" He looked at her, "What was the...? There are plenty of straws! How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman is using it to hop a cross the galaxy. Where do you think he got it from?" Jim understood his frustration, "We have our orders, Scotty."

"That's what scares me, Jim. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? Cause, I thought we were explorers. I thought we..." Damn it all to hell, she was thinking the same thing since Daystrom. She stepped closer to her friend, "Monty, if we don't take these torpedoes, Marcus _will _give them to someone else. Now, I have no problem violating orders for the right reasons but another captain will use them. I don't want to use them, I don't even want to load them. I need you to sign for them so we can figure out what they are before it starts a war. I'm asking you to trust me."

Scotty looked at her, "Of course I trust you, lass. I'll sign for 'em but for the love of God, Jim, do not use those torpedoes." She nodded, "Deal." He signed his signature to the PADD. "Find somewhere to put them. And take a look at this." She handed him a PADD with all the specs that SI had on the Vengeance. He nodded, "Aye, Captain." Jim walked to the turbolift; Spock, Bones and Carol were there waiting for her. "He signed for them… with prejudice." Bones looked at her, "You blame him?"

"Not even a little bit." Jim took a breath and looked at Bones, "I have this nagging feeling like something really bad is about to happen."

* * *

><p>"Retract all moorings, Mister Sulu." The helmsman nodded at Jim, "Yes, ma'am." Spock watched his girlfriend –an inadequate term for her relationship to him- commanded the ship, she appeared well but her mind was anything but calm. "Jim." She looked up at him, "Yea?"<p>

"You are distressed," he whispered. She nodded, "Yea. Nothing I can do about it now except my job. Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel." While Nyota did as she was ordered, Jim contacted Engineering, "How are we, Scotty?"

"Warp is ready when you are, Captain." Jim smiled, "Thanks, Scotty. Sulu, let's roll." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." The Enterprise's warp core engaged and they began their journey to the Klingon homeworld. "Channel's open, Captain."

"Thanks, Uhura. Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, we lost fourteen brave officers in an attack on fleet HQ. The man who responsible has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per our orders, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high and any provocation could lead to an all out war."

Spock nodded when she looked over at him. Jim was rarely unsure of anything; however, uncertainty was weighing heavily on her mind. "I will personally lead an away team to the abandoned city on the surface of Qo'noS where we will capture the fugitive and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. Alright, let's go get this maniac, Kirk out."

Spock moved to stand beside the command chair, "I believe you made the right decision. If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team." Jim smiled, "Afraid I'll get into trouble without you?" It was an amusing thought, "As you often encounter trouble, it would be pointless to waste time being afraid. It is a fact that you fair better when I accompany you."

"Well, that's true. Thank you, Spock." Though she was still uncertain and apprehensive, he watched as Jim visibly relaxed before calling a meeting for the senior staff and Doctor Marcus.

* * *

><p>"So, Admiral Marcus is a traitor?" Jim nodded at his question, "Yea, Bones. SI has been investigating for a while. They aren't sure if the attack on HQ was Harrison going rogue against Marcus or ordered by the Admiral himself. I mean, you saw me and Spock, we were a dirty and covered in sweat, blood and glass; Marcus didn't even have a scratch on him, I checked."<p>

Leo sighed as the officers in the room looked at each other. The reality of their situation on their minds; Jim's thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute. The pieces he understood told him that she was trying to come up with a way that this mission doesn't end with them all getting themselves killed. She was unsure, angry, disappointed and confused.

"Uhura, how's your Klingon?" The communications officer looked at her, "Rusty, but good." Jim nodded, "Okay, you're with us. Hendorff and… Pierce too." Leonard looked at her, "You miss Edwards?" She smiled, "Yea. I'd take Kai or Zahra but want them here just in case. Sulu, I'm gonna leave you in the chair." Scotty looked at her in shock and she smiled, "Don't say it. I need you in Engineering. We _cannot_ have a malfunction when we're that close to the Klingons."

"Aye, Captain." Jim looked at the helmsman, "Once we leave the ship, I want you to transmit a targeted comm-burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head. If he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use 'em." Sulu looked like a deer in headlights, "I… I uh…"

"I wouldn't leave you in command if you couldn't do it, Hikaru." The pilot nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Leo looked at her, "He's a good man, Jim, but he's no Captain." She chuckled, "That's more than they say about me. It'll only be a few hours. You can hang out on the bridge with him if it makes you feel better."

"What would make me feel better is not being in this situation in the first place." Spock looked at him, "The feeling is not limited to you, Doctor." At warp seven, they would be at Qo'noS in four hours. Leonard knew that the hard part of this mission was just over the horizon. There was a question on his mind, "Why Qo'noS?"

"Why not? If I had to run from Starfleet, it would be at the top of a very short list. Of course, I'm batshit crazy." They all laughed and Leo looked at her, "You're not _that_ crazy. I'm thinkin…" She looked at him, "Go on."

"Marcus told you that war with the Klingons was inevitable, right?" Jim nodded, "You think that Harrison is still playing along with whatever Marcus' game is?" Leo shrugged, "Makes sense but how would they start a war with us? I mean, they would have to do something to the ship…" Jim and Scotty looked at each other, "Clear everyone you can out of Engineering. Only use people you absolutely trust." Scotty nodded, "Riley and Keenser are down there now, I'm gonna take Chekov, Zahra and Gaila to help."

"Do it. Carol, the torpedoes. Kai will stay with you just in case." The weapons officer nodded as she made her exit behind Scotty and Chekov. "Nice call, doc," Sulu whispered. Leo chuckled, "Four years living with Jim rubbed off on me."

Jim once told him that being a doctor wasn't that different from being a tactician; they both dealt with problems and finding the best solutions so that people don't die. It was an oversimplification that was true from where Leo sat. If this whole thing was to start a war, Starfleet would need a reason and the Enterprise was the perfect ship to give them one. The beautiful and heroic young Captain and her crew killed by the Klingons would not only start a war but Jim was popular enough that recruiting would skyrocket if she died. He and Jim knew most of the people on this ship but there were a few new people in the wake of the bombing and the shooting. If one of them did something to the ship, they'll all end up dead.

* * *

><p>"Well, look at you two." Jim chuckled, "Like something you see, Bonesy?" He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Always." Because of the tenuous relationship between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, Jim and the away team were all dressed in civilian attire. She was wearing black leggings, a loose gray tank over a black bra, boots and a leather jacket. Spock was wearing cargo pants, a long sleeved shirt, combat boots and a jacket. "It is only clothing, Leonard."<p>

Bones chuckled as he pulled Spock in for a kiss, "But I know what's under the clothing, ashal-veh." Jim smiled, "You know, the sooner you let us leave, the sooner we'll be back." He gave her the 'one minute' gesture as he continued to kiss their boyfriend. "We will return shortly, k'diwa," Spock whispered when he pulled away and touched his forehead to Bones'. The grumpy doctor sighed.

"You," he looked at her. "I'll behave." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "Be back before you know it, Leo." He chuckled, "Go before I decide to tag along." Jim rolled her eyes, "Oh I'd pay to see that." He tugged her arm and pulled her into his chest, "Be careful, darlin'." She nodded as he kissed her neck, "I will, I promise."

Bones reluctantly let her go, Jim and Spock went to the shuttle bay. The place was almost empty. Scotty had cleared this part of the ship and was only working with a dozen officers, half from other departments.

"We're ready to deploy, Captain." Jim looked at Hendorff and Pierce, "Looking good, lieutenants. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were K'normian arms dealers." Hendorff nodded, "You think this guy'll surrender, ma'am?" She sighed, "Probably not, Cupcake. Let's get this over with."

They all got into the trade ship and Pierce looked around, "Who's gonna fly this thing?" Jim smiled, "I am." He looked at her, "Ma'am?" She chuckled, "I'm flight rated just like every other captain in the fleet, Pierce." He nodded, "I didn't mean to imply…" Jim shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

* * *

><p>They'd been gone for about half an hour when the comms came to life on the bridge. "Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know we mean business." The helmsman nodded, even though Jim can't see him, "Aye, Captain." Sulu glanced at Hawkins, the officer manning Uhura's station, "Open the channel."<p>

"Channel is ready, sir." Sulu took a breath, "Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will launch entire payload of advanced long range torpedoes, currently locked on to your location. You have five minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail."

Sulu hit the control to close the communication, everyone the bridge looked at him. Leo was shocked even though he knew he shouldn't be, Jim knew Sulu could do this. "Mister Sulu, remind me never to piss you off." The pilot chuckled, "I'm just stealing a page from Jim." That seems to be a common thing on the ship these days. "She's gonna be so proud."

Everything seemed to be going as planned until Jim's voice came on over the comms, "What the hell was that?" The question is on the list of things that Leo never likes hearing from Jim, it usually means that something bad was going down. Sulu looked at Ensign Brackett, "What happened? Where's the signal?" She shook her head, "They cut out. I'm working to get them back."

* * *

><p>"We are being pursued by a D4 Class Klingon vessel," Spock informed Jim as she maneuvered the trade ship. "I thought this sector was abandoned, Spock." Nyota spoke, "It must be a random patrol." Jim worked to keep the vessel from receiving further damage, "Hold on!" Spock looked in her direction, "Jim, this ship has no offensive capabilities."<p>

"It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells." He turned to his screens, "Aye, Captain." Spock worked to provide Jim the additional power she needed for the engine while Jim utilized advanced evasive maneuvers to evade the Klingon's weapon fire. "Dammit!" The ship continued to chase them. "They are closing fast, bearing two-eight-five," Nyota informed them.

"Right there! There! We can lose them there!" Spock looked out the viewscreen to see what Jim was looking at, "If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit." Jim chuckled, "We'll fit." Spock did the math, "Captain, we will not fit." Jim continued their heading, "We'll fit! We'll fit!"

Jim turned the ship on a ninety-degree angle, barely scraping though the gap. The vessel that was chasing them hit the structure and exploded. They came out the other end and Jim leveled the ship, "I told you we'd fit." Spock shook his head, "I am not sure that qualifies, Jim." She chuckled, "Oh, come on, that was fun. Uhura, any sign of them?"

"No, which worries me." Jim looked around, "We lost them." Nyota disagreed, "Or they're jamming our scanners." Jim sighed, "Or we lost them." Suddenly, they were stopped and surrounded by four Klingon vessels. The Klingons were issuing orders over the comms. "They are ordering us to land. Captain, they're gonna wanna know why we're here. And they're gonna torture us, question us, and they're gonna kill us," Nyota informed them. "So we come out shooting."

Nyota stood from her seat and moved into Jim's line of sight, "We are outnumbered, outgunned. There's no way we survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon, so let me speak Klingon."

"If it so much as looks like you need help…" Nyota smiled, "You'll come out with guns blazing. You wouldn't be Jim Kirk if you didn't."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Had to put some Pike POV in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Stand down!" Spock pointed his rifle at the man they were sent to apprehend. Harrison fought off –and killed- the Klingons, saving their lives. Spock was confused at this man's motives. He tried to kill Spock and Jim two days ago, why would he save them now?<p>

Harrison looked at them, "How many torpedoes?" Spock moved closer to Harrison, "Stand down!" Harrison shot Spock's weapon out of his hand and glared at him, "Your torpedoes! The weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?"

Spock could feel Jim's anger and stubbornness; she wasn't answering the question on purpose. Spock looked at the man in front of them, "Seventy-two." Harrison paused for a moment before dropping his weapon, "I surrender." Jim stepped closer to Harrison, "I accept your surrender. Cuff him."

Jim pushed past Harrison to Hendorff, who was kneeling over Pierce's body. Spock attached the cuffs to Harrison's arms. The man said nothing; he just watched them as Jim helped Hendorff move Pierce's body to the ship. Jim's emotions moved passed angry, she was livid.

Spock pushed Harrison into the security officer's seat and strapped him in. Hendorff sat across from Harrison with his weapon in hand, "Give me a reason." Jim looked at him but didn't say anything, he knew she was thinking the same thing. Spock touched her shoulder before he sat down, she offered him a sad smile. They flew back to the Enterprise in silence.

* * *

><p>"Bones, meet me in my quarters," Jim said into her comm as she followed behind Harrison, he was being escorted by a group of security officers to the brig. "I'll be meet you there, Jim." She closed her comm and looked at Uhura, "Lieutenant, contact Pike, Reed and Barnett, let 'em know we have Harrison in custody and we're on our way back." She nodded, "Yes, ma'am."<p>

"Jim." She turned to Spock, "Yea." He caressed her face, "Are you alright?" She smiled, "I'll feel a lot better when we get closer to Earth, ashalik." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, grateful that Engineering was pretty much empty but not caring either way at this point. "Come on, we need to get changed."

They made their way to Jim's quarters and started stripping out of their clothes. They jumped into the shower together but didn't have time to make it interesting. A few minutes later, Bones broke the silence, "Jim? Spock?" She sighed, "We're in here, Bones." He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter, "You guys okay?"

"We each have minor cuts and bruises that do not require medical care, Leonard." Bones chuckled, "And the joint shower?" Jim smiled against Spock's chest, "Felt like it." She pressed a kiss to Spock's lips before stepping out and grabbing a towel. "Hey, darlin'. She stepped into Bones' arms. "You're all wet, Jim."

She muttered 'sorry' against his collarbone. He didn't let her go, "Don't be. I'm sorry about Pierce. I didn't know him well but you know all the security officers." Jim nodded, "I hate losing people. Edwards with the Gorn and now Pierce." Spock stood behind her, "It is the reality of our profession, Jim." She nodded, "I know. I don't have to like it though."

They all moved out of the bathroom so Jim and Spock could get dressed. "So, Harrison surrendered?" She nodded, "Yea." Bones looked at her, "Why the hell would he do that?" She sighed, "I don't know, but he just took out a squadron of Klingons by himself. I wanna know how he did it."

"Sounds like we got ourselves a Superman," Bones muttered. Jim shook her head, "There's no such thing, but you're welcome to take a look at him." Jim pulled her long-sleeved uniform dress on. She was missing something about this whole thing. "We need to talk to him."

"I agree." Jim looked at Spock as he pulled his science blue over his black undershirt, "You wanna come with?" He nodded, "Yes." He didn't say it but Jim knew he didn't want her anywhere near Harrison without him. Jim quickly pulled her long hair into a braided bun before she tugged on her boots, "You ready?" Both men nodded and they left the room.

* * *

><p>"Put your arm through the hole, I'm gonna take a blood sample." Harrison didn't argue, he just looked at the three officers. "I was beginning to wonder when you would come talk to me, Captain. I think you'd find my insight valuable." Leo looked over his shoulder as Jim just stared at their prisoner. "Are we good, Bones?" He nodded, "Yea. I'll let you know if I find anything."<p>

Jim nodded and turned towards Spock; they knew she was playing with Harrison on purpose. "Ignore me, and you will get everyone on this ship killed." Jim looked at Harrison, "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was ordered to kill you and the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it."

"Oh, Captain, we both know it's not that simple. Clearly, we're more alike than different, otherwise you would've killed me like Marcus ordered you to. It's why I surrendered to you. Despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you have a conscience, Miss Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. Two-three-one-seven-four-six-one-one. Coordinates…"

"To the Io Station behind Jupiter where the Vengeance was built." Harrison smiled, "Oh, he was wrong about you. I'm not surprised. You'll understand more once you open one of those seventy-two torpedoes." Jim looked at him, "Why should I trust you?" Leo watched Harrison smile, "You shouldn't. You should trust yourself. You know something is going on but you don't know what."

Leo looked at him, "He's playing with us, Jim" Harrison looked in his direction, "Am I? Oh, Doctor, you should know better." Leonard wasn't biting, "Why'd you shoot up the emergency session?"

"I was ordered to," he looked at Jim and Spock as he said it. "You are suggesting that Admiral Marcus ordered you to kill us. Why?" Jim was the person to answer Spock's question, "He can't control us. I'm a wildcard and he needs me out of the way. The loyalty of this crew lies with me; you said it yourself. It explains why he was so free with giving us classified information; he's expecting us to die out here."

"Jim, that's crazy." She looked at Leonard and sighed, "Is it?" He thought about the mission so far and realized that she was right, this fit into everything they were learning about Marcus. "We need to have a weapon's specialist look at those weapons." Leo knew that she didn't mention Carol on purpose, she wanted to see what Harrison would say. The man nodded, "Be careful, they are programmed to arm themselves… but you know that already, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Are you out of your corn fed mind, Jim? You're not gonna actually listen to this guy. He killed Komack and Captain Harper, whose little brother works with Scotty, he almost killed you and Spock, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to?" She looked at him, "Why did he save our lives, Bones?"

"The doctor does have a point, Jim." Bones looked at Spock, "See, Spock thinks it's a bad idea too. I mean, this maniac is trying to make us blow up our own damn ship, and you're talking about..." She sighed, "Stop it! I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. So, if we're gonna open a torpedo, we gotta do it now, rather than later. Uhura, can you get Carol up here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Uhura moved to comm the weapons expert. It only took them a few minutes but she joined the group on the bridge. Jim looked at Carol, "What do you have?" Carol sighed, "My father gave me access to every program he oversaw, when I heard he was developing these prototype torpedoes, I went to confront him about it, he wouldn't even to see me. That's when I discovered that torpedoes had disappeared from all official records and notified Starfleet."

"And then he gave them to me." Carol nodded, "You're much more intelligent than your reputation suggests, Captain Kirk." Bones chuckled, "If she had a credit for every time someone realized that, she's have a fuck-ton of credits." Jim rolled her eyes, "Between the intel from SI and looking at them, what do you know?"

"They're Class Twelve photon torpedoes that operate at a core temperature of three hundred twenty-three degrees Celsius with an explosive yield of three hundred twenty isotons and the explosive range of 300,000 kilometers. Extremely long-range. Untraceable, undetectable and shielded from scanners. The warhead was active at all times and could not be accessed directly; the fuel compartment would have to be opened. To prevent unauthorized access and tampering, the torpedo will arm itself and automatically detonate in thirty seconds after unauthorized access is detected. The detonator processor could be manually removed to disarm the warhead."

Bones looked at the two women, "See, he wants us to blow ourselves up." Jim chuckled, "No… he wants something but that's not it. Sulu, ETA to Earth?" He looked up, "About two hours, Captain." Jim could stop the ship and open them or get home and then open them. Uhura looked at her, "Do we really want to get those things to Earth without knowing what they are?"

"We can open one on the ship we'll just have to pull the detonation processor." She smiled, "Let's do it than. Sulu, you have the con." He nodded, "Aye, Captain."

Jim, Spock, Bones and Carol made their way to the shuttle bay where Scotty had the torpedoes stored. The chief engineer came over to join them as Carol looked at them, "Now, the second we open one, it'll arm. We'll have to work fast." Jim nodded, "Do it."

Carol hit some commands on the torpedoes panel. Like she warned, the whole thing armed. Carol moved to the detonation processor and yanked it out of the casing, the whole thing opened. "Captain…" Jim moved closer, "What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>"There's nothing special about those torpedoes. What is Marcus up to?" Spock could feel her mind shifting through the information in her mind. He looked at her, "Jim, perhaps I can assist you." Spock observed the holographic interface that Jim set up in her quarters. It was how she kept track of information. Jim smiled, "I'm drowning in intel at the moment." He nodded, "We should focus on Marcus."<p>

She made a gesture with her hand and eliminated the information that related to Harrison, the Vengeance, the torpedoes, the attack on the archive and the shooting at Daystrom. "Okay, Spock, if we can figure him out, we can figure out what he's after." Spock nodded and began reading a file on Marcus' service in Starfleet under former Captain Robert April.

His assignment was standard until 2239 when the previous Enterprise performed a routine survey of Phaedus IV and it's inhabitants. April was believed to be killed, however, it was discovered 4 months ago by the USS Yorktown that April faked his death to help a faction of the Phaedans. According to the additional records, Marcus assisted in the cover-up and remained in contact with April, providing him with weapons and technology. The information was in Starfleet Intelligence's files as part of their investigation.

As it were, the Shadow Phaedans were being supplied by the Klingons while April led the non-Shadow Phaedans, violating the Prime Directive. He spent two decades working with the Phaedan rebellion. It did not explain why Marcus was invested in starting a war with Klingons, it did give insight into his belief that war was coming.

"'… to ensure Federation longevity, an alliance with the Romulans would be beneficial. The destruction of the Klingons would be the first chapter. The pressing issue is the incompetence of the Admiralty in its current state.' I figured it out, Spock. Come on." Jim grabbed his arm and ran out of her quarters to the turbolift. She opened her comm, "Uhura, contact Pike or Reed or Barnett or Johnson, hell, Archer; I don't care which, the board is in danger."

Spock followed Jim into the brig, "He's gonna kill them all." Harrison nodded, "You have time to stop him. This ship was supposed to be disabled near Qo'noS." Spock was aware that Jim ordered Lieutenant Hendorff to run security checks on all the ship's crew members, beginning with the newest, in an effort to find out who among them is a traitor.

"What's your play? And don't lie to me, I'm ready to toss your ass out the airlock." Harrison smiled, "Is it so hard to believe that I was following my orders. I didn't know he was going to kill me once I did. I have no issue dying for the Federation, however, I do take issue dying as a pawn in someone's coup."

* * *

><p>Chris wasn't a complicated man. He followed a simple code; do the right things for the right reasons. That code was why he joined Starfleet and why he convinced George Kirk's daughter to join. That kid had a place in his heart since the moment he me met her when she was an overactive six year old whose mother wouldn't look at her. It was cemented when he found her on Tarsus Four and learned that she earned Kodos' wrath by saving a group of children from being executed.<p>

Though most people didn't believe it, their relationship had always been parental. Jim never had a dad and her mother was a piece of work; he filled a void in her life that shaped how she viewed the world. She was a soldier; born in battle, forged by chaos and tragedy. Chris often wondered if he should've tried to fight for her when she was younger. He told her once and she laughed him off, said she wouldn't be who she was if he did. She also mentioned that she ended up in the right place at the right time, saving the world -and him- from Nero.

So, when the girl you love like your child comms you and tells you that your life is in danger by the one person who should be on your side, you listen and you listen good. When Marcus entered the meeting, they could all tell that something was going on; Chris just happened to know what. "I'm gonna have to keep this short. I was notified that the Enterprise was destroyed on the edge of Klingon space. The report states that all hands were lost," Marcus looked at the assembled Admirals. Chris decided to let Marcus play his hand. "Pike, I know you and Kirk were close and the Enterprise was your ship, if you want to be excused from these proceedings, we won't hold it against you."

"Best I can do for Kirk and her crew is my job." Chris wasn't going to tell Marcus that he knew Jim wasn't dead, that the Enterprise was almost back or that Barnett took a team of SI agents to raid the Io Station. Marcus nodded, "That's noble." Chris shrugged, "That kid was the toughest person I ever met, always has been. If she was here and I wasn't, she'd do her best to make me proud."

Marcus smiled, "It's funny you should say that. I feel the best course is to go after the Klingons." The other admirals shook their heads and Johnson looked at him, "Over one ship? No offense, Pike, but the Enterprise is not worth a war." Chris nodded, "None taken, I agree with you." Marcus looked at him, "Your protégé and her crew aren't worth a fight?"

"Not like this. Kirk's philosophy has always been the preservation of life, even if she got herself hurt or in trouble for it. There is no way in hell I'd wage a war in her name." The others seemed to agree with him and Marcus glared, "Fortunately, it's no longer this board's decision." Suddenly, a group of armed officers entered the room, Chris knew from the uniforms that they were Section 31. Admiral Yin stood, "What the hell is this, Marcus?"

Marcus pulled out a phaser and shot Yin in the chest, "I'm taking over." Chris didn't bother to stand, "You think the Romulans won't destroy us if you play along. You can't be that dumb, Alex." Everyone looked in his direction and judging by the look on his face, Marcus knew he was caught. Chris kept talking, "Your own daughter reported your actions to Starfleet Intelligence. If you think you can kill us and get away with it, you're crazy." Marcus chuckled, "And yet, here we are. Spear, on my order." The Section 31 team aimed their weapons at the group, "Three. Two…"

The familiar light of the transporter lit up the room. Chris smirked as Jim's team materialized and wasted no time in disabling the Section 31 officers. He and the other Admiral's noticed Marcus trying to make is escape. Unfortunately for him, Jim and Carol were at the exit with phasers at the ready.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest," Jim looked like she was trying really hard not to kill the -former- head of Starfleet. Marcus glared at her, "You're not actually gonna do this, are you?" She nodded, "You ordered Harrison to murder our officers at Daystrom. You sent me to kill him and you sent an officer to sabotage my ship so the Klingons would kill us. And for what? A war with the Klingons that could be averted with the right dose of diplomacy?"

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Qo'noS. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet and killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming! Who's gonna lead us? You!? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! If you know what's good for you, Kirk, you better kill me."

"Harrison killed that patrol. I'm a lot of things but murderer isn't one of them. I'm not gonna kill you, sir, but I could stun your ass. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter," Jim glanced at the weapon's specialist who had tears in her eyes. "It's over, dad."

Marcus looked at her, "I'm your father." She nodded, "You are and I always wanted to be like you but now I see that you're nothing but a murderer and a traitor. I am ashamed to be your daughter. If the Captain doesn't shoot you, I will. Stand down." All the fight left Marcus at his daughter's words and he dropped his phaser. One of Jim's security officers, Zahra, cuffed him.

Chris smiled when the young captain wrapped her arms around him, "You alright, old man?" He chuckled, "I'm good, kid. Thanks for the heads up." She sighed, "Anytime, sir. Reed and Archer?" Chris smiled, "Secure location, waiting for Johnson to give 'em the all clear." She nodded, "We're not done yet. They made a deal with the Romulans and it's still in play. Harrison said Khitomer is next on the hit list."

"You trust him?" She sighed, "Usually, I wouldn't but the SI intel that Barnett got from Io's computer system backs him up. There's talk of a deal but the details are vague." He nodded as Admiral Sulin looked at her, "We will attempt to establish communications with the Klingon leadership. The Enterprise should go to Khitomer and stop the attack." Chris nodded his agreement, "Go get 'em, kid."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry for the late update. RL wasn't being nice and I didn't have as much time on my hands as usual. Oh and I'm getting giddy over Karl Urban's new movie coming out on Friday. I caught the trailer with him and the hot blonde in the pool... I might have to steal that for another chapter. That man is sexy. Just saying.

* * *

><p>"Keptin, ve're dropping out of varp in four…" Jim continued counting in her head: three, two, one. The Romulans were already here firing on the planet, "Emergency evasive, Sulu. Fire a full spread. Uhura, hail them." Both lieutenants nodded and gave her an, "Aye, Captain." Her favorite pilot maneuvered the ship to defend Khitomer from the Romulan vessels while Uhura tried to get them on comms. The brass sent the Yorktown to back them up. Given everything that went down at HQ with Marcus, Jim knew that Pike was only sending people he could trust.<p>

"Captain, nothing from the Romulans yet. The Yorktown is hailing us." Jim told Uhura to put the communication through, "Chris fill you in, Sara?" The other captain nodded, "He did, Jim. Let's make sure the Romulans don't kill everyone on this planet." Captain Sara Robbins -Number One as Chris calls her- was the commanding officer of the Yorktown and Pike's first officer before Spock; she was also Chris' girlfriend.

Both women were protective of the admiral and teamed up on him when it was for his own good. Chris grumbled at them on multiple occasions that if he wanted a wife and kid he'd have them. Sara simply smiled and told him that while it was true he didn't have a wife, Jim was his daughter in the only way that mattered. Jim expected him to argue but he just smiled, nodded and did what they told him to do.

The pair of Federation vessels were doing their best to fight off the Romulan ships but they were outnumbered and outgunned; then the Klingons showed up. She never, ever, thought she'd see the day when members of the Federation and the Klingon Empire worked together but that's exactly what happened.

The D7-class battle cruiser, the IKS Klothos, seemed to be the lead ship. Jim ordered Sulu to fall in with the Klingons and follow their lead. The Romulans finally decided to talk to them as they tried –and failed- to get the Enterprise and the Yorktown to help them kill the Klingons but it was of no use. All of a sudden, the Enterprise powered down. Jim looked around the bridge, "What the hell just happened?"

"We have lost primary power, Captain. Life support is holding but we are defenseless." What was curious was that the Romulans didn't seem to notice because they weren't shooting at them or the Yorktown, "Are the Romulans down too?" Chekov nodded, "Vhatever shut zhem down also affected us, or the other vay around, I don't know vhich, Keptin. Zhe Yorktown seems to be okay." Think, think, think. Jim ran everything she knew through her head before she hit the comm, "Scotty, check the torpedoes. Start with the one we opened." She turned in her chair, "Spock…"

"It is possible that the torpedoes were installed with a Trojan horse program. I do not know why the program activated now." There he goes reading her mind. Jim looked out the viewscreen, "I do. Marcus was working with the Romulans, if I had to guess, I'd say that there is Federation tech in those ships and someone just disabled it."

"Wow, you are smarter than people give you credit for, Kirk. Forgive my lack of standard hailing protocol." Jim looked at the man on the screen, "Who the hell are you?" He chuckled, "An ally." The Enterprise powered back up. "We're sorry about that. We didn't know where Marcus put those torpedoes until a few hours ago." She sighed, "Section 31. You here to finish the job Marcus started?" He glared, "Marcus set our work back a decade, at least. Killing Admirals and setting up the flagship to be destroyed isn't in our mandate. And it's obvious that war with the Klingons isn't really a pressing matter. They would've killed you when the ship powered down if it was."

"The Klingons are about honor and there is no honor in fighting a disabled ship that was on your side." He nodded, "That is very true, Captain. In any case, it's obvious that they aren't interested in fighting with us. And I'm pretty sure that you don't need those."

"Captain, the torpedoes are gone. They were beamed out," Scotty told them over the comm. The man nodded, "You don't want 'em, trust me. It's been a pleasure, Kirk." Jim looked around the bridge, "That was creepy as hell. The Romulans?" Sulu looked at her, "Their self-destruct sequences were initiated." The Yorktown checked to make sure they were okay after the mystery ship cloaked and left and the Romulans blew themselves up.

Jim didn't know what to expect when the Klothos hailed them. "Onscreen, Uhura. I am Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise." The Klingon officer looked at her with curiosity, "You are nothing more than a child." Jim glared at him, "Don't let my age fool you. Many have and it cost them their lives. If you want a demonstration, I'm more than willing to give you one."

He laughed, "Ahh, spoken like a Klingon. I like you, Kirk. I am Kor, son of Rynar, Commander of the Klothos. It appears that my people owe you a debt." Jim nodded, "I have a feeling that the Romulans are only done for now. If we learn of anything else that might be helpful, we'll let the Chancellor know." He nodded, "Perhaps our people aren't so different after all, Kirk. Until next time." Jim looked at Spock when the communication closed, "Did I just have an decent conversation with a Klingon warrior? Did that really just happen?"

"Yes, Captain. I believe it did." Jim sighed, "Well, I guess miracles do happen. Barring anymore craziness, I need a damage assessment. Uhura, comm Pike and let him know what happened." The communications officer nodded and got to work. "Sulu, get us home."

* * *

><p>Leonard woke with a start. Even though he went to bed with two people, he found himself alone. He didn't have to guess about where they were, he could feel them both in Spock's quarters. Judging by their thoughts, they were meditating. Leo thought it was good for Jim and he wished that he thought of it at the academy. She's always had a lot running through her mind at any given time and she spent –at least- three years trying to drink her memories away.<p>

He noticed that after the whole thing with Winona that Jim didn't drink nearly as much as she used to. When she was confused, sad or angry, she meditated or hit the mats with whoever was willing to let her beat 'em up. Leonard had to laugh at the fact that so many members of the crew lined up to go toe to toe with their commanding officer. Scotty told him once that of all the Captains he'd ever served with, Jim was the most approachable, no doubt due to her youth and the conditions around her promotion. She saw herself as equal to everyone else, even when they told her she was more important.

Jim being upset about this whole thing was expected. Life according to Jim was about helping others, especially if they're on your own team; hell, even the Klingons were on their side long enough to fight a common enemy. What made it worse was what Carol now had to go through. The looks, the questions, the assumptions; stuff that Jim's been going though her whole life. Carol was used to being the Admiral's daughter but now she was the traitor's daughter and it was gonna haunt her. Leo knew Jim was gonna find a way to keep the other blonde on the ship. His girlfriend had a knack for fixing broken toys, himself included.

He walked into Spock's quarters and watched the loves of his life as they cleared their minds. Spock was aware of him but Jim was too deep in her thoughts. Leonard sat next to Spock, who blinked a few times before looking at him, "K'diwa." He smiled, "You guys left me." Spock nodded, "Jim was having difficulty sleeping. She attempted to sleep for two hours and twenty-one minutes before she decided to meditate."

"This really works for her, doesn't it?" Leo could've swore that Spock smiled, "It does. Perhaps you should try it." He chuckled, "I'm fine." Spock looked at him, "I can sense your thoughts, k'diwa." Leo rolled his eyes, "It amazes me that we get anything done while in each other's heads."

"It's because we're all parts of a whole," Jim whispered. Both men looked at her as she smiled at them, "It's hard to concentrate with you two yappin' away." Leonard chuckled, "Sorry, darlin'. Spock was trying to see if I'd join your Zen session." Jim laughed, "You should. It's relaxing." He looked at her, really looked. Jim was wearing his Ole' Miss t-shirt and a pair of shorts and her hair was up in a messy bun. Despite the stress she was feeling, she looked relaxed and downright beautiful, but she was always beautiful.

From the minute they met, he had a thing for her but he was too old and too jaded to do anything about it, add to that the fact that Jim had her own stack of problems to deal with. Somehow, she managed to get into his head and his heart during the three years they roomed together at the academy. Leonard doesn't actually know when he fell in love with her but there was no way he could –or would- go back. Unlike his relationship with Jim, Leonard knew the exact moment that he fell in love with Spock.

It was a week before Jim told everyone about Tarsus Four, there was an accident in Engineering, Jim and Scotty got themselves banged up pretty good. Leo was so busy taking care of them that he didn't take care of himself. Spock showed up during one of the nights that he stayed in sickbay with dinner. Spock forced Leo to eat and then forced the doctor to rest, promising to keep watch over the captain and chief engineer while he got some sleep. When he woke up, Spock was there just like he said he'd be. Between anyone else, it wouldn't have been a big deal but to Leo, it was huge. He took care of people, and other than Jim, they didn't take care of him.

"Well, now you got both of us," Jim whispered. Their ability to read each other was getting stronger; they'd have to talk to the other Spock about it later. He pulled the woman into his lap, "Yea, tell me about it." She carded her fingers through his hair and Leonard couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips. Jim chuckled, "I think we should get you back to bed, Leo." He nodded, "You gonna try to sleep?" Jim nodded, "Yea. I'm gonna have to. I need to deal with the mess waiting for us back at HQ and doin' that without sleep is a bad idea." Spock nodded, "That is a wise choice." Spock stood up and offered Jim a hand. Leo has been noticing things like that and he was too curious not to mention it.

"I am half-human, Leonard." He nodded, "I know. I just never thought I'd ever see the day you showed it." Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, "I only show this side of myself to the two of you, as you have parts of yourselves that you only share with me and each other." Jim wrapped her arms around Spock's waist, "I think it's safe to say we show each other all our parts."

She meant it as a joke but there was an undeniable truth in the comment. The three of them were poster children for keeping themselves hidden from everyone. With Jim, it was the frustration of people never looking past her father and her unwillingness to force them to see her. For Spock, it was trying to embrace his Vulcan side and failing to understand that his humanity was just as much a part of him. Leonard was closed off in an effort not to let someone destroy what was left of him after Jocelyn ripped his heart out and tap danced all over it.

It still amazes him that he's here with either of them, let alone both of them. Separately, they were broken and incomplete but together, they were whole. Jim reached over, pulled him into their hug and sighed. Leo chuckled, "Well, let's get all our parts to bed."

* * *

><p>Jim was exhausted. They got back to Earth in one piece but that's when the real work started. Marcus had a lot of pull and SI was gonna have to go through all the stuff he was working on or in control over. Barnett was sending a ton of intel from Io Station and Jim was getting a headache just looking at it. She was ready to curl in a ball and cry; this isn't what her father died for. This isn't even what she sighed up for. She couldn't help but think about the conversation that led to her joining Starfleet in the first place.<p>

_"Well, look who we have here." She chuckled, "Commander Christopher Pike." He smiled, "It's Captain now, kid." Jim sighed, "Congratulations. What brings you to this rundown shithole of a town?" The Captain checked her over to make sure his cadets didn't actually hurt her, "George Junior's funeral." She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see you."_

_"You didn't see anyone. One of your friends led you around." She sighed, "Anthony. He's Sam's friend… was Sam's friend. Surely, you didn't come out here for Sam. People forget that we even exist until my birthday rolls around." He looked at her, "I don't. Believe it or not, I worry about you. I was off planet until nine months ago. I tried to track you down but I didn't think to look here. You hate this place."_

_"I work at the shipyard. Worked. I can't stay. I have no idea where I'm goin' or what I'll do but I can't stay. Look, Chris…" He cut her off, "You would make one hell of a Starfleet officer." She laughed, "Are you high? I don't play well with others. I'd get kicked out in like a week." He smiled, "I don't think so. I think Starfleet could use you. The way you see the universe is different from those kids that just ran out of here. You can be an officer in four years; you can have your own ship in eight. You understand what the is Federation more than most. It's not like you have any better ideas."_

_"Just what I need; comparisons to George the whole time I'm in uniform. That's a no-win situation if there ever was one. Damned if I do and if I don't." He sighed, "You're father didn't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim rolled her eyes, "He got himself killed. My mother hates me. I was abused, molested and tortured. And my brother just died. I'm not seeing the win in that." He smiled, "You're still breathing." Jim didn't say anything, he must have taken that as his queue to continue._

_"I know you, kid. I know what you went through. So, your dad and your brother died. Are you gonna waste your live feeling sorry for yourself? It's a slap in their faces. George died for you and your brother loved you more than life itself. And don't get me started on all those people you saved. You're meant for more than this. Enlist." Jim laughed, "You must be down on your recruiting quota, Chris."_

_He smiled, "Actually, I'm not. I'll even make a deal with you; give it a try, a real try and if it doesn't work, I'll never bring it up again. If it does work… well, you'll owe me a drink." Pike got up and walked away._

She wanted to tell Chris to go fuck himself but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She spent that whole night driving around Riverside playing the conversation in her head until she decided that even if she got kicked out of Starfleet, she still tried. The next morning, she drove to the shipyard, gave Anthony her motorcycle and got on the shuttle.

That is where she met Bones, the aviophobic grouch with a chip on his shoulder the size of a fucking solar system. Jim liked him from day one; he was sarcastic, smart, hot and willing to get completely, mind-numbingly drunk with her. She figured that Chris roomed them together on purpose after the second day at the academy when she refused to live with the eighteen-year-old beauty queen with a perky attitude that they assigned as her roommate. She should feel bad since that girl is dead but Jim wasn't thinking about it.

Maybe Chris knew that there was something there, or maybe he was hoping that Bones could keep her from getting into too much trouble but in either case, she should thank him. Being around someone who was just as messed up as her –oddly enough- made her feel better. Bones always joked that they were both from the 'Island of Misfit Toys' and that Pike rescued them. In a way, he was right.

She never planned to fall in love with Doctor Grumpy but nobody ever plans something like that. Most people would expect that moment to be something big like that day he found out about Tarsus after searching for her for hours or even after Nero. The truth was something so simple that it was almost sad.

_"You're kidding." She shook her head at Bones, "Nope. I've never had a Valentine." Bones looked at her, "How?" Jim sighed, "I didn't exactly grow up in the land of sunshine and butterflies like everyone thinks. I didn't even go to regular school. I never had the chance to pass out candy and cards." He sighed, "Well, I guess we have to change that." Jim rolled her eyes, "Oh, really? And how do you plan to do that?" Bones shook his head, "I'm not telling you."_

_A few hours later, Jim walked into the dorm she shared with Bones and found the man himself sitting on his bed. "You okay?" He was practically bouncing on his bed, "I'm fine. I got something for ya." She sat her PADD on her desk and hung her uniform jacket on the back of her chair before she sat next to him, "What? I'm not really good at getting gifts." Bones chuckled as he told her to close her eyes, then he placed a small box in her hands, Jim opened her eyes. "Sweethearts?"_

_"It's sad that you don't know what those are. It's candy with little sayings on it like 'Be Mine' or 'Comm Me' or 'Sweet Pea.' You give 'em to someone and ask them to be your Valentine. So, will you be my Valentine, Jim?" She smiled, "You sure you want me to be your Valentine? You don't have to take pity on me. That hot chick from Stellar Cartography keeps asking about you."_

_"It's not pity to ask a pretty girl to be your Valentine, Jim. And she asked about you too." She chuckled, "Yes, I'll be your Valentine. You know, you aren't as much of a jerk as you'd like people to believe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "Yea, just don't tell anybody."_

Despite what he thinks, Jim always thought Bones deserved a much better person than her. It's part of why she told him to go for it with Spock before they all decided to date each other. There were days in the beginning of their relationship where Jim was tempted to bow out and let the two extraordinary men be with each other. That feeling came back after the whole thing with Winona but older Spock talked her out of it.

If Bones was too good for her, Spock was out of her league entirely. He was something that she could've never, ever, expected. She couldn't pin down when she fell in love with him and if she asked Spock, he could probably give her the time, date and location. There was something about seeing so much of his humanity shine through that warmed her heart. She didn't want to take credit for it but he told her and Bones that it had a lot to do with them.

Right now, thoughts of her boys were the only thing keeping her brain from melting; it was also distracting. She could feel them down the hall sending a fuck-ton of lust at each other. It was almost one in the morning and Jim knew she wasn't gonna get any more work done. Jim pulled on an old Starfleet sweatshirt –which she probably stole from Pike- and made her way out of her apartment to Spock's.

Technically, they all shared the two spaces and they decided not to move into a bigger place together when rumors of a five-year mission made their way to the Enterprise's senior staff. Most of Bones' stuff was at her place but only because she had two bedrooms.

Well, _hello. _Jim walked into Spock's apartment and smiled, she didn't have to see them to know what they were up to when she walked into the bedroom. She walked in to find the very wonderful sight of Spock sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed while Bones gave him what looked to be a very good blowjob. Jim sighed and leaned against the wall to watch. They both knew she was there, Bones even shifted so that she had a better view.

She doesn't know what turned her on more, the fact that she could feel them in her head or the fact that she knew just how talented Bones' tongue was and the knowledge of how Spock felt and tasted in her own mouth.

Spock buried his fingers in Bones' short, dark chocolate hair. The look on Spock's face was one of pure rapture, especially when he moaned and his fingers tightened. Jim was gonna have to ask Bones what he just did because she was gonna have to try it one of these days. He wasn't gonna last much longer and they all knew it; the whole thing was almost torturous to watch.

Spock's grip on Bones tightened a little before he bucked against Bones' lips as he released with a groan. Bones sucked him dry before pressing a soft kiss to Spock's hip and glancing over at her, "Hey, darlin'. You didn't wanna join us?" Jim shook her head, "And miss the show I just got?" Bones gave her a look, "Your head's bothering you." She hates it when they do that.

"I feel like my brain is fried. Might be getting a migraine." Whatever Bones was about to do, he stopped –naked as the day he was born- and grabbed his tricorder. "Yep. It's not a bad one. I can give you something or I give you a neck rub. Up to you." She sighed, "A hypo or your hands. What to pick?" He chuckled, "Smartass." She shrugged, "I have my moments." She realized that Spock hasn't said anything since she walked into the room. He was laying on the bed taking deep breaths, "I think you broke our boyfriend." They both looked at Spock and Bones chuckled, "I'm just that good."


	18. Chapter 18

Spock exited the turbolift that took him to his father's residence within the Vulcan embassy. "Spock." He looked at his brother, "Sybok." While not as close as the relationship Leonard shares with his sister or the relationship Jim has with Kevin, Spock and Sybok have made significant progress in their relationship with each other. The slightly older Vulcan smiled before giving him a light hug, "How are you?" Spock contemplated the question for a second, "I am well." His brother smiled, "Jim and Leo?"

"They are also well. Jim is in meetings at headquarters and Leonard is working at the medical college. They send their love. How are you?" Sybok smiled, "I'm good. I've been helping father with the colony. I'm due to head back in a few days. It's really remarkable given all we've been able to accomplish despite the whole Helios fiasco. T'Mar has been an exceptional help." Spock recognized the tone of voice his brother used; Jim and Leonard used the same tone when talking about him or each other. "You are attracted to T'Mar."

"Any reason I shouldn't be? She's beautiful and brilliant." Spock nodded, "She is also kind. If you pursue a relationship with her, I must insist that she is treated well. If she is not, I will have to harm you on her behalf, as would Jim." A laugh drew their attention to Spock's older self with their father. "'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you'? That sounds like something Jim would say." Spock could not –and would not- argue with that, he has heard her say it.

"Father. Mister Spock." His older self looked at him, "Mister Spock. You have questions about your bond. Come, we will have tea and talk." Spock nodded and followed the two older men into the living area after arranging to share an afternoon meal with his brother. He took the seat next to his father, across from his older self. For a few moments, they silently prepared and sipped their tea. "It grows stronger. I can feel it as well."

Spock looked at his father, there was a hint of a smile on his face; Sarek liked Jim and Leonard. This knowledge was not new to Spock and it should not have surprised him, his mother was human and it would stand to reason that he took after his father. Leonard joked that they –Leonard and Jim- weren't the people that one 'took home to mama' but Spock disagreed. They were both exceptionally brilliant people who used their knowledge to help others.

Jim and Leonard were each an anomaly unto themselves. For a doctor, Leonard did not like to be around people and he was only close to a select few. Jim, despite her assertions otherwise, was his opposite; she thrived around others, nearly to a fault. Jim believed that life wasn't about winning at all costs, it was about 'how you play the game.' Spock realized during the mission to stop Nero –and in many missions since- that she was willing to die so that others might live; it is part of what drew him to her.

Spock had always held to the belief that a sentient beings optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life. After interacting with a woman who spent her live focused on survival and a man who used his talents to heal others, Spock had to reconsider that notion. Jim has told him that she should have died on multiple occasions. She turned her refusal to do so into skills that she used during her time at the academy and to command the Enterprise.

Leonard was a natural caretaker who was left emotionally wounded by the person he –thought he- loved. The deterioration of his marriage caused him to be resentful and slow to trust. According to Leonard, his friendship with Jim at the academy was largely her doing. Jim refused to allow him to 'wallow in self pity.' It was Leonard's friendship with Jim that opened his mind to the idea that his former wife was not the person he was meant to be with.

"You can feel them?" Spock nodded at the question posed by his older alter ego. "It was my understanding that…" The older Spock shook his head slowly, "Every bond is different. Your bond is strong. Strong enough that you feel them from miles away. Strong enough that our father can feel them when you're close enough. Your time draws near."

Spock did not need to ask, he knew that his other self was referring to Pon Farr. "The bond you share with Jim and Leonard is far beyond the bond you shared with T'Pring. As far as your mind is concerned, you are being drawn closer to your intended spouses. That you are t'hy'la only makes it that much stronger," his father told him. Spock had not considered that possibility. He hoped that his Human blood would keep him from experiencing Pon Farr.

"My emotions…?" The older Spock smiled, "Are natural. I tried, for decades, to prove that I was more Vulcan than Human. It was to the point of being more Vulcan than many who had no Human blood. I have learned to embrace my emotions; there is nothing wrong with having feelings, Spock." Sarek nodded, "There is also nothing wrong with showing them. I loved your mother. It was not logical but I loved her anyway. I still do. There is a side of me that she saw that no one has ever seen or will ever see. You are a child of two worlds, embrace it."

* * *

><p>A five year mission. Jim didn't know what to do with herself. She figured that with all the bullshit from Marcus the Enterprise would be kept local but the brass had already decided for her crew to go before Daystrom and they had no plans to change their minds. The ship wasn't leaving for a while but it was still a big deal. Jim couldn't control the bounce in her step as she made her way through Starfleet Headquarters. "Captain Kirk." Jim turned to look for the person calling her name. "Commodore Daniels."<p>

"Walk with me." Jim nodded and did as instructed. Daniels looked at her, "I owe you an apology. I made assumptions and accusations about you that were disrespectful and baseless, I'm sorry, Kirk. You're a good officer and I can't wait to see what you and that merry band of misfits do out there in the black."

She never thought she'd ever see the day that Daniels apologized to anyone, least of all herself. Jim smiled, "Thank you, sir. Have they given you your orders?" He nodded, "I'm taking an assignment here at the Fleet Operations Center. There are going to be massive overhauls in Starfleet thanks to Marcus. Who knows, you might be the youngest Admiral one of these days."

"Not my speed, sir. I'm happy to let that record go to someone else." He nodded, "Just remember, we always need good commodores and admirals. If you're ever offered a promotion, think about it before you dismiss the idea. I think that's how Marcus stayed in power, too many good officers turning down advancement. I can even admit that I wasn't doing the best I could do and it cost lives. I know I'm not your favorite person but it never hurts to know a few people at HQ. I have a meeting to get to. Don't be a stranger, Captain." Jim smiled, "I'll remember that, sir."

* * *

><p>Man, it was like two of them were always making out on the couch, it didn't even matter which two. "Ya'll couldn't wait for me?" Leonard smiled at Jim and Spock. Jim chuckled against Spock's neck, "We're still wearing clothes, Bonesy. I think that counts as waiting." Spock nodded before sucking in a breath, "Jim." She smirked, "Ashalik?" Jim was straddling Spock and while it appeared moderately innocent, Leo couldn't see her hands.<p>

"Someone's in a good mood," Leonard said as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it over the back of a chair. He felt Jim earlier in the day; she was so excited that he couldn't stop himself from being happy. It shocked the hell out of a few people when he actually smiled. Since the whole thing with Marcus started, Jim hadn't been herself. He'd give anything for her to feel like she did today all the time.

The woman in question chuckled, "Guess which badass, brilliant, beautiful commanding officer got the five year mission." He shrugged, "Pike?" Jim looked at him, "Really? I was talking about me." Leo chuckled, "What? He's hot and technically, he fits that description too. Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Wait until I tell Chris you have a crush on him." He glared at her and Spock sighed, "You share many traits with the admiral, Jim. He is also the person that recruited Leonard. It would stand to reason that there was an attraction." She rolled her eyes, "You share many traits with Sarek but I don't… Okay, I thought about it, once. Nevermind."

"I might've had a thing for Pike during the first year at the academy but I've been over it for a while. Now, what is with Human women crushin' on Sarek?" Jim chuckled while Spock looked at him, "I do not know. Perhaps I should ask my father as it is apparent that I take after him a great deal." So many women fall all over themselves to get Spock's attention that Jim and Uhura made a game out of it. Jim pressed kisses along Spock's neck, "Don't want to talk about your dad, right now. I'm too busy being happy about our five year mission."

"Just what I need: five years in that tin can with your crazy asses. Fuck me." Spock looked at him, "We will." Jim chuckled as she gave Spock a look. She says stuff that all the time and Leonard has his fair share but to hear Spock say it was odd, good, but still odd. "I think someone has been spending too much time in my head." Leo nodded, "We're rubbin' off on him." Jim smirked, "My brain just took that somewhere." He chuckled, "Of course it did, darlin'."

"Well, as much as I would like to show you what I'm thinking, we have plans." Leonard chuckled, "Are you gonna tell us where we're going, Jim?" She shrugged, "It's a surprise." The two men looked at each other and Jim chuckled, "Nothing bad, I promise."

* * *

><p>Jim felt their surprise when they all walked to a private table in the restaurant and found Chris, Sarek and Bones' mom, Ellie, having a quiet conversation. It was Jim's version of family dinner and it went over better than she thought it would. "How'd you put this together, darlin'?"<p>

"Well, Bones, I am Captain Kirk. There's not much I can't do. You know that." Bones and Spock shared a look and Jim chuckled, "It's called a comm, guys. And a transporter for Mama Ellie. Not that hard to pull off." She had something up her sleeve and while neither of them knew what, she could feel their curiosity.

"There they are. You look beautiful, sweetheart." She smiled at Bones' mother as the southern woman wrapped her arms around Jim. "Me? Look at you." When Ellie let her go, the woman hugged Spock too. Touching Jim and Bones was one thing but Spock didn't generally touch anyone else. Bones' mother didn't particularly care and hugged him anyway. Spock returned the embrace, "Eleanora."

"I told you last time to call me Ellie, young man." Jim and Bones looked at each other as Spock nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Jim covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh but she knew he could feel her. The greetings continued for a few more minutes than everyone sat down. After they all ordered, a six-way game of catch up begun. In all fairness, it was more Ellie catching up since the rest of them saw each other on a regular-ish basis.

Jim watched as the three –she was counting Chris- parents got to hang out with them and each other. "You alright?" She smiled at the admiral, "I'm good." He nodded, "You're quiet. Like almost Spock quiet." Jim chuckled as the attention at the table turned to her, "Hate to break it to you but he's not that quiet." The Vulcan in question blushed bright green at the innuendo that she supplied in her mind, "Jim."

"I'm just teasin', ashalik." Ellie looked at her, "That's so pretty. What does it mean?" Sarek was the one to answer, "It is the Vulcan word for beloved." She looked at her son, "Do you speak any Vulcan, Leo?" He nodded, "They taught me a little, mama." Ellie's eyes lit up, "Can you say something in Vulcan?" Bones chuckled, "Gla-ta nash-veh ta abru'teruklar-ru'lut."

"'I see that smile.' Or the more literal translation; sees this one that mouth-corners up," Spock translated. Ellie was beaming, "Wait 'till I tell your sister. She's gonna be so jealous." Jim looked around the table and reached out to Spock and Bones through their bond, "_Human women and Vulcans_." Bones laughed and Spock sent her some amusement. Their parents looked at them and Chris raised an eyebrow, "What did we just miss?"

"Earlier we had a conversation about why Human women liked Vulcans so much," Jim told him. Chris laughed, "I've always wondered about that." Jim shrugged, "I don't really have an answer. Spock's only half-Vulcan and his genetic make-up has nothing to do with why I love him." She looked over at Bones, who nodded his agreement, "Spock is one of a kind."

Jim caught the small smile that crossed Sarek's face for a millisecond. She locked eyes with the older man before looking around the table, "Guys…"

* * *

><p>Jim's heart was beating faster than usual and her breathing was near erratic. "Taluhk, are you alright?" She nodded and smiled, "Never better. I uh… I have something I want to say." Spock looked at Leonard, who was as concerned as he was. "<em>Since when is Jim shy<em>?" Spock did not know. She was many things, shy was not among them.

She looked at her hands for a twenty-one seconds before she looked at him and Leonard. "So, I planned this whole thing out but I can't… If I try to say it all, I'm just gonna mess it up and I might not get through it." Jim looked down again and took a breath. She looked at them again, "Leonard, Spock, I love you both so much. I can't really put it into words, no matter how hard I try to. I don't know where I would be without you because you're both part of me… I… Will… Will you marry me… and each other?"

* * *

><p>They both stared at her for what felt like forever before they looked at each other. Leo didn't even have to think about it, "Yes." They all looked at Spock, who was looking at Jim again, "Nar-tor nash-va koon-ut-so'lik." That beautiful smile crossed her features and Leonard knew that whatever Spock just said was a long-winded yes.<p>

"Oh, my. That's why you asked us here?" Jim nodded at his mama's question, "Sarek already knew but yes, I wanted you to be here." Spock looked at his father and the older Vulcan smiled, "As you are a child of a high house and the son of an ambassador, Jim felt it necessary to ask for my blessing, which I gladly give." Leo chuckled, "I knew you were up to something." Jim wrapped her arms around him, "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret with two people in your head?"

"I might have some idea, darlin'."

* * *

><p>"So, you're all getting married, to each other?" Jim nodded at Scotty's question. He looked at them for a second and smiled, "About damn time. Who popped the question?" Jim raised her hand and he laughed, "Of course you did." Sulu chuckled, "So, when and where is all this going down?" Jim sighed, "New Vulcan in ten days. We'd like it if you guys could come with us."<p>

Tom, Kevin, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Gaila, Zahra, Scotty, Kai and Cupcake all nodded. "Ve vouldn't miss it," Chekov answered for the assembled officers. "Are you doin' a Vulcan wedding, or a Human/Vulcan mix?" Bones smiled, "Vulcan. It's important to Spock and since I've been married before and Jim never thought she'd ever get married, we're letting him have that one."

"You're 'letting' me have that?" Spock looked at Bones. The others didn't know what to do but Uhura recognized Spock's humor and laughed, "He's just messing with McCoy, people." Sulu nodded, "We know, it's just weird to see him joking around." Jim smiled, "You should see him with chocolate in his system… epic." Spock nudged her and she couldn't contain her laughter, "I love you, ashalik."

"As I love you." Gaila, Uhura and, surprisingly, Zahra all squealed. "That is so adorable," their green friend gushed. "Are we even allowed to go?" Kevin asked. Spock looked at him, "You are our friends, it is within our rights to have you there." Jim wrapped an arm around Kevin, "Spock's family will be there, so will Bones'. You're my family, Kev. You all are. Even Cupcake." That earned a laugh from everyone. "I wouldn't want to get married without you there on any world."

Tom shook his head, "I can't believe you beat us." Sulu ran his fingers through Tom's hair, "We wanted to wait for the five year mission so that Jim could officiate on the Enterprise. Change your mind?" Tommy shook his head, "Nope. Just can't believe it. Of course, I always thought she'd need at least two people to put up with her."

She looked at her oldest friend, "That's mean, Tommy." He shrugged in Sulu's arms, "But it's what I thought. You can't blame me, you can be a bit much, honey. I still love you though." Jim chuckled, "Love you too, dork."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this? We can ask if you can do your vows in Standard or English." He shook his head, "Nope, my husband and wife are doing their vows in Vulcan and so am I. Besides, I got it… mostly." Jim chuckled, "You know, I thought you'd ask first." He looked at her and smiled, "I almost did a few times but it never felt right. I knew that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you two but… I think that part of me knew that I wasn't the one who was supposed to ask."<p>

He thought about all the times he considered proposing but something in the back of his mind always stopped him. It told him to wait, he now knew that it was his subconscious –or Jim's- preventing him from jumping the gun. "You sure you don't want me to help you with this?" He smiled, "When I say these vows to you, I want them to be the real thing, not me tripping all over them."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we know a brilliant linguist. Want me to ask Uhura to help you out?" Leo knew when to admit defeat and nodded, "Yea, comm her."

* * *

><p>AN: "Nar-tor nash-va koon-ut-so'lik" Means 'Accepts this one your proposal of marriage... or as Bones put it, a long-winded yes.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

AN:Vulcan weddings are elusive creatures (LOL). I did a ton of research and found nothing but the opening phrases. So, I used Buddhist and Celtic ideals to create a ceremony. I think I did okay but you're more than welcome to tell me what you think.

AN2: In my desire to actually see Jim's wedding dress, I ended up on Polyvore. My username is mrseclipse if you want to head over and see the set I created, go for it. It's in the collection named after this story. I ended up doing outfits for all the ones I've described so far for Jim (one for Joanna too).

AN3: I guess it should be repeated that I don't own them. I would love to get my hands on Karl Urban for a few hours though.

* * *

><p>"I figured that you'd be with your gaggle of girls." Jim looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "You know I'm not one for a lot of people. Besides, they're a bit much. Jo is the calmest one of the group and I tucked her in an hour ago." Chris nodded as he stood next to her, "Your maternal instincts are showing." Jim shrugged, "I love that kid. You should see her with Spock, it's adorable."<p>

She was right about that. When McCoy's family got there, the eleven year old sprinted right into Spock's arms. He scooped her up and held onto the girl for twenty minutes having a conversation in Vulcan. Chris can barely speak Vulcan and McCoy is still learning it but Joanna was fluent. When he asked Jim were the little girl got it from she smiled and told him that Spock taught her over comm.

"This place is amazing. Your friend did a good job." They were looking out over the colony. Chris got a chance to meet T'Mar when she and Jim greeted him after he first arrived on New Vulcan. According to Jim, T'Mar and Spock's brother were leading the teams to put New Vulcan together and they were almost done.

"So, tomorrow…" Jim chuckled, "Yep. Never thought it'd happen, huh?" He thought about it for a minute, "Honestly, I thought you'd get there one day." She smirked, "Uh huh." He chuckled, "I'm serious. You have a lot of love to give but you're careful about who you give it to. There's nothing wrong with that. I know your mother, so I can't blame you." Jim rested her head on his shoulder, "Can I ask you for a favor, Chris?" He nodded, "Name it, kid."

"The guys have their parents to stand behind them tomorrow. Will you… will you stand with me?" Chris didn't even think about it, he nodded and gave her a smile, "You know, one day, I walked into a bar and there was this girl in a fight with four guys that were all bigger than her. I sat her down and told her that she was meant for more. I never expected to end up standing at her wedding. Kid, you challenged everything I thought I knew about family. I know I'm not your father but I would be honored to stand in his place for you."

"Parenthood isn't about DNA, Chris. You know that. I always wondered what my dad would be like. I know that he's smart and brave and funny and he busts my chops and keeps the brass off my back. He doesn't know enough about engineering to save his life. He can't dance but has a decent singing voice. He should marry that wonderful woman who puts up with both of us. He looks damn good with admiral's stripes. And he loves me. A girl can't ask for anything more than that."

"You wanna know what's funny? I never saw myself as a parent until you showed up. I am so proud of you, kid. I know that those boys love you and you're happy, that's enough for me. I already reminded them that if they hurt you, I'll assign 'em to Delta Vega." Jim chuckled, "That place sucks. It's so… cold."

He nodded, "It'll be the least of what I do if someone messed with my daughter."

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Jim shook her head at Gaila's question, "I don't have a reason to be. I asked them to marry me." Uhura chuckled, "True. You could still be nervous." Jim sighed, "I never, ever, thought I'd get married but…" Zahra smiled, "You can't live without them." Jim nodded, "Honestly, I'm more worried about Bones' Vulcan then I am about getting married."<p>

"Don't be. I taught him his vows and some other stuff that you'll get a kick out of," Uhura told her. Jim laughed, "Now, that's scary." She looked at Joanna, "You okay with all this, kiddo?" Joanna nodded, "Yep. It took you guys long enough." Jim chuckled, "Someone sounds like Scotty." Joanna shrugged, "Uncle Monty's cool, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

"Watch out, Ny, she might take your boyfriend," Gaila muttered. Uhura shook her head, "Jo is a little young for that. He might try to adopt her though. She's quite the little engineer." Joanna shrugged, "I can't decide if I want to be a doctor or an engineer or an astrophysicist or a linguist. I'll worry about it later. Right now, we gotta get my daddy, Jimmy and Spock married." Eleanora agreed with her granddaughter, "She's right. It's dress time."

Traditionally, a Vulcan wedding dress could be whatever the bride wanted. According to Spock, Lady Amanda wore light blue to her wedding and T'Pring wore silver. Jim decided to go with the color wine –because they can't just call it burgundy- for her dress. It was a floor-length, sleeveless silk chiffon dress that fit her perfectly. It had an illusion neckline and laced up in the back.

Not one to get too made-up, Jim wore her hair in their natural waves and had on minimum make-up. "You look like a princess, Jimmy. I think you're missing something." Everyone looked at the eleven year old. "I know this isn't a Human wedding but some things we can't skip, like something old, new, borrowed and blue." Jim wasn't even surprised that Joanna knew about that, the kid reminded Jim of herself more and more.

"What did you have in mind, Jo?" Her stepdaughter smiled, "I made this on the trip here, it's new and blue. I have the matching one." Joanna slipped a blue and gold friendship bracelet on Jim's arm; she noticed the purple one on Joanna's arm. She smiled at the girl with Bones' eyes, "Thank you. It's perfect. What about something old and borrowed?" Ellie tapped her shoulder and placed two small gold earrings in her hand, "David gave those to me before Leo was born. They're your something old and borrowed since I want them back."

"Are you sure?" Ellie smiled, "Of course. I know you'll take care of them." Jim got the feeling that she wasn't just talking about earrings. Bones' mama had a knack for taking people in, not just Jim and Spock but Donna and Bones' friends growing up too. That woman was deathly protective like she gave birth to them herself. "Thank you, Mama Ellie." Jim put the earrings in and looked at Jo, "What do you think?" Joanna smiled, "You look perfect, Jimmy."

"Me? I think you look perfect, look at that dress." The kid was wearing a light pink skater dress with gold, pink and turquoise sandals, little heart earrings and a couple of bracelets. Jo shrugged, "This old thing?" Zahra chuckled, "Where does she get all this charm?" Jim smiled, "Her father. Don't let his _sunny_ disposition fool you. He's not nearly as grumpy as he seems. At least not with us. Right, Jo?" The girl nodded, "We got him wrapped around our finger. Spock too."

"Get those phase rifles ready, Jim. You guys are gonna have to post up every time she goes on a date." Jim looked at Uhura and shook her head, "Not the D-word. I'm already trying to prepare for the day that I have to stop Bones from killing some kid. One thing at a time." Uhura was about to say something when a gong went off. Jim smiled, "The first gong means Spock is here. It's time to go."

"Look at Admiral Hottie," Gaila whispered in her ear. Jim couldn't help herself, she laughed at her green friend. Chris and Sara were waiting for them when the small group of women –and Joanna- walked towards the 'appointed place.' "Well, look at you, kid. Can I have a second, ladies?" Everyone left her with the admiral, "I don't know how much time we have, Spock could ring the gong again at any second."

Chris pulled her into a tight hug for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, he pulled back and kissed her temple, "You ready, kid?" Jim nodded, "Yep." The second gong went off as she said the word. "Here we go." Chris offered her his arm and Jim wrapped her hand around it.

For the first time in a long time, Jim felt normal. She was just a girl in love, on her way to get married with her dad standing next to her. So, the wedding was Vulcan, her dress was a dark red and she had two grooms, it was still a vast improvement from where she was six years ago, aimlessly wondering the universe with her brother.

As much as she missed Sam, she knew that he wouldn't have been happy with where her life was heading before Chris showed up. Sam would get a kick out of all this; she could almost hear him call her 'hero' like he used to do. She knew he'd like her friends, Scotty especially. If he was here, Sam would give her husbands-to-be some ridiculous speech that amounted to 'don't hurt her, I have welding tools' like the warning they both got from Kevin.

Jim smiled when she saw Spock and Bones. Spock was wearing a burgundy and amber robe with his family name on it, like all the other Vulcans. Bones was standing next him in a blue and light green robe. She glanced around and had to admire the Vulcan's color choices as reds, blues, greens, golds and purples jumped out at her. Lady T'Pau, the matriarch of Spock's family, was in black and pink with gold detailing.

Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Zahra, Hendorff, Sara, Kai, Gaila and T'Mar were standing together. Tom and Kevin were flanking Chris who stood behind her. Sarek and Sybok were behind Spock. Ellie, Donna and Joanna were behind Bones. Jim also noticed that members of the council were there too.

Spock told Jim that T'Pau didn't like the fact that he was marrying Humans and the only reason she agreed was because Jim and Bones were two of the people who rescued the council, saved Earth and stopped the Gorn from destroying New Vulcan. Jim didn't mind that the woman didn't like her and Bones, she didn't really know them.

With T'Pau's permission, Spock hit the gong again and Jim, Bones and Spock knelt in the center of the room with their family and friends around them, they each touched the index and middle fingers of their right hand to the each other's. Lady T'Pau looked around the room before speaking.

* * *

><p>"<em>What thee are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way. <em>James_, daughter of _George_, Spock, son of Sarek and _Leonard_, son of _David_, are you prepared to pledge yourselves to each other_?" They all looked at each other and replied, "Tor nash-veh."

Leonard looked at Jim and Spock and gave a small smile as the ceremony continued, luckily, Uhura taught him all this so he actually understood what was being said. The problem he was having was how distractingly beautiful Jim and Spock were. He was fighting the urge to drag them both out of here and have his way with them. T'Pau looked at the three of them, "_Do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds?"_ They nodded, "Tor etek."

"_Do you pledge to see all circumstances as a challenge to help you grow to accept yourselves, and each other_?" They all nodded again, "Tor etek." Efficient as ever, T'Pau continued, "_Do you pledge to seek to understand yourselves, each other, and all living beings_?"

"Tor etek." Leonard winked at Jim and was rewarded with one of those breathtaking 'Kirk smiles'. "_When it comes time to part, do you pledge to look back at your time together with acceptance that we cannot hold on to anything forever_?" They all looked at each other, "Tor etek."

T'Pau nodded to Spock, who touched Jim's face with his right hand and Leo's face with his left hand. Leo slid his left hand into Jim's right hand as Spock imitated the meld. "_Our minds, one and together_." Uhura actually explained to Leo that bonding was the most important part of the wedding, linking them together with something greater than any ceremony ever could.

For a moment, it was just the three of them, then, T'Pau entered to secure their bond and left once she was pleased. They stayed connected for another moment before Spock removed his hands from their faces. Leo smiled when Spock held hands with each of them and looked at his matriarch. She gave them a nod.

"_You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself, but while we wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am free but I shall serve you in those ways you require. Knowing how deeply our lives intertwine with each other and with all beings, we undertake the practice of growing together each day. We undertake the practice of using whatever arises for our own awakening and for the awakening of all beings. We undertake the practice of being completely vulnerable and honest. We undertake the practice of refraining from judgment. This is my vow to you. This is a marriage of equals_."

That's when he realized that he could hear and feel their minds with almost the same clarity as if they were in a meld. Judging by the smile on Jim's face and the one that Spock was withholding, he was right. "_You got the vows_," Jim whispered in his mind. If he gave Uhura a few weeks, he had no doubt that she could teach him basic Vulcan. Leonard didn't really listen as T'Pau wrapped up the ceremony, he didn't need to hear the words. Every part of his being knew that they were his and he was theirs.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony concluded, their family and friends offered congratulations. Leonard and Jim looked at each other when Lady T'Pau, her aides and council members exited. Jim smiled, "Alright, people, we got one more thing. Donna, Tommy and Sybok."<p>

Spock looked at his brother, Leonard's sister and Jim's oldest friend as they produced small boxes. "So, I'm a sucker for tradition. Where I come from, when you get married, you exchange rings," Leonard told the group. Donna handed Leonard the first box, "Jim, this was my grandmother's wedding band." Leonard gently took Jim's left hand in his and slid the small diamond and platinum band onto her ring finger before he pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

Next, Tom handed Jim a box. "Since my father's dead, my mother's crazy and Pike hasn't gotten married... yet, I got to pick your ring." She took the small object from the box and allowed him a moment to examine it. It was a simple band, also made of platinum, with 'J & L & S' engraved inside it. "I knew you would prefer the simplicity of it." She was correct; he nodded, "Indeed, taluhk." Jim slid the band onto his ring finger and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

As Spock was not aware that his spouses had arranged to exchange rings, he did not know what was in the box that Sybok held. "I'm gonna help you out, brother. Like your spouses, Lady Amanda also enjoyed some of her traditions. As I'm sure you noticed, your mother wore a wedding band. Our father has worn one on occasion; this is our father's ring." Spock accepted the small piece of jewelry from his brother. He shared a look with his father before he slid the white gold band on Leonard's finger and pressed a kiss to Leonard's lips.

"You guys are so sticking adorable," Gaila squealed before she pulled Jim into a hug. Jim laughed, "Just wait until Tom and Hikaru or Uhura and Scotty get hitched." Everyone looked at the two couples. Nyota shook her head, "You're gonna have to wait for that. Hopefully, Leighton and Sulu can tide you all over."

* * *

><p>Before long, everyone began making their exits. "Was it something we said?" Jim chuckled at Bones' question, "I wonder who did their Vulcan wedding research." Bones thought about it for a little while and laughed, "They think we're just gonna hop into bed."<p>

"Well, technically, we are, Bonesy," she whispered against his ear. She could almost feel the shiver that ran up his spine. Sarek looked at his son, "I will also take my leave. We will have time to interact before you return to Earth." Jim smiled, "We will, Ambassador." He looked at her, "You no longer need to address me by title, ko-fu." They all watched him walk away and Leonard wrapped an arm around Jim's waist and another around Spock, "So. What should we do with this very big, very empty house?"

"I am sure that we will be able to find something," Spock told them. Jim chuckled, "_Are_ we gonna be watched?" Spock shook his head, "As I am not within the grips of pon farr, there is no need to observe our consummation. Lady T'Pau will verify that it took place before we leave New Vulcan."

Traditionally, the matriarch and a guard would observe the consummation of the marriage. The whole thing was done to ensure that the marriage contract between the two families has been satisfied. It is also to make sure that the male in his blood fever does not harm his mate. Since Spock wasn't in his pon farr and there was no marriage contract, there was no need for T'Pau to watch them have sex. Thank Surak.

"That a fancy way of saying that she's gonna meld with us to see if we had sex?" Leave it to Bones to state the obvious. "I heard that." Jim smirked, "What else can you hear?" He smiled, "That you're quite enjoying our wedding attire. Or is it that you can't wait to get us out of our robes?" She shrugged, "Wanna find out?"

* * *

><p>Their robes and Jim's dress were handled with care as they removed them but everything else was just in the way, "Are you trying to kill us, darlin'?" The only thing under her dress was a teeny tiny, black, lace thong. Jim shrugged, "Unlike you two, I didn't grow up in the heat. Just be glad I wore those, I considered going commando to our wedding." Spock growled low in his throat and, gently, pressed Jim against the wall, kissing and nipping at her neck.<p>

Leo took those minutes to remove the rest of his clothes and Spock's, running his hands over his husband's skin. "We're married," Jim whispered in awe as she ran her fingers along Spock's neck, her ring catching the setting sunlight. Leo and Spock looked at her as she gave them a smile, "I can't believe I get to keep the two of you forever." He could feel the happiness rolling off her and it brought a smile to his face.

"Yes, ma'am. You're stuck with us," Leonard told his wife as he pressed himself against their husband's back and kissed Jim's hand. The love she feels for them almost dropped Leo to his knees. As strong as their bond was before, it was nothing compared to this and it was gonna take some getting used to. "Sorry, Bones." Spock pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Never apologize for your love for us, taluhk." Jim sighed against Spock's lips.

"Come on," Jim grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the bed. "She's bossy." Spock smiled, "Indeed." Their wife stood at the end of the bed, "You both like it." Leo smiled, "Tor etek." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her mouth to his. Jim moved closer to him, sliding one of her arms around his shoulders; she used her other hand to reach for Spock.

As soon as Jim pulled away from their kiss, Spock captured Leo's lips over Jim's shoulder, pinning her between them. Jim did a little wiggle, in an attempt to get free, that caused both men to groan, "Not fair, Jim." She shrugged, "All's fair in love and war." Leo looked at Spock and smiled, "Did you hear what I just heard?" Spock nodded, "I believe our wife just issued a challenge." Leo watched his husband gently push their wife onto the bed.

Whatever argument Jim was gonna make died in her throat when Spock spread her legs and pressed his mouth over her. Leonard watched as Jim fisted the bedding with one hand and tightened the other in Spock's hair, her breathing came in short gasps. She called to him in her head, "_Get over here, Bones_." Like he had to be told twice.

He crawled onto the bed and the second he was close enough, she wrapped her lips around him. They were gonna be the death of him, not that he cared. Leonard closed his eyes; he was so lost in all the feelings that came at him that he didn't even realize that Spock moved up Jim's body until he kissed Leo's hip, "Fuck." Jim chuckled around him, if he wasn't already on his knees, he would've been.

Leonard could almost feel it when Spock slid into her, "Whoa, that's trippy." Spock nodded, "It will take some time to adjust to the consent presence in our minds." Sex between the three of them was always amazing, a mix of love and lust and feeling. When their initial bond started taking hold, it was like adding another sensation.

The original bond always felt like it was there but not there at the same time, this was different. It kinda felt like pieces of them were in each other's bodies. They didn't have to reach out to feel each other. "It would be stronger if either of you were Vulcan." Leo ran his fingers though Jim's hair and sighed, "Don't know if we…"

"_Could handle that_," Jim finished the thought in her head. It was a good thing too because there was no way he could talk about anything with the way she used her tongue on him. Leonard needed to be inside one of them, right now. Jim gave him one more, wet suck and pulled away. "Dominant Bones is awake." Spock chuckled against her shoulder, "By all means, k'diwa."

Leo softy kissed Spock's back before he slowly slid into him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jim muttered. Leo held still for a minute, "You can feel that?" She trembled, "Yes but it's the look of pure bliss on his face that's getting to me." There was no way they were gonna last too much longer, they were too wound up _before_ the marriage bond.

He started moving and almost instantly, they picked up a rhythm. Leo pressed kisses to Spock's back as they moved. Having been the middle on multiple occasions he knew that Spock was teetering. "Leonard," came out as a growl. Spock was waiting for Jim and she didn't disappoint. Her eyes closed, her back arched and she came undone. Spock rested his head on her shoulder and groaned low in his throat. It was too much for Leo, he bit down on Spock's shoulder as he came apart.

Jim's body shook from the over-stimulation. Leo pulled away from Spock so that Spock could pull away from Jim. They all ended up in a sweaty, sticky, tangled heap. "It would be wise to change the bedding," Spock muttered into his chest. He chuckled, "Can you even move?" Spock shook his head. "Jim?"

"Not really. But that's why I have two strong husbands."

* * *

><p>Translations:<br>Tor etek- We do  
>Tor nash-veh- I do<br>Ko-fu- Daughter


	20. Chapter 20

"State your name and business." She smiled at the guard despite the obvious disdain in his voice, "_S'chn T'gai James of the House of Solkar of the Clan Hqrtcha. My clan matriarch, the most honorable Lady T'Pau, is expecting me_." Jim could feel the eyes on her but she didn't pay any attention to them. Before the guard could say anything else, one of T'Pau's aides –she recognized him from the wedding- approached, "Okosu James, I will take you to Okosu T'Pau." Jim walked past the –shocked?- guard and followed the other Vulcan further into the council building.

This is not what Jim wanted to do with her day, especially with her husbands in bed, but when the clan matriarch calls, you don't leave her waiting, especially when she's _the_ Lady T'Pau. About a hundred years ago, T'Pau was instrumental in helping Jonathan Archer and T'Pol return an artifact to the High Command that contained the original writings of Surak. That led to the dissolution of the High Command and the dismissal of V'Las –traitor, traitor, traitor- from his post as administrator.

T'Pau later became a high-ranking minister in the new Vulcan government. One of her first acts as minister was to send twenty-three ships to help then-Captain Archer in detecting a Romulan drone-ship. Some people refer to that mission as the real beginning of the United Federation of Planets. Despite the offer, she's the only individual who had ever turned down a seat on the Federation Council.

"You requested to see me, Okosu T'Pau." The woman looked older as she sat on a comfortable looking couch. T'Pau assessed her for a long moment, "_You are fatigued_." Jim nodded, "_Yes, ma'am. We haven't slept much in the last four days_." T'Pau sighed, "_May I_?" Jim gave a small smile and knelt in front of the most important person in Spock's clan to allow for a mind meld.

"_It is your clan as well, James_," Lady T'Pau told her during the meld. If Jim was being honest, she didn't want to know what this honored woman saw in her head. After a moment, T'Pau released her, "_You are not accustomed to having a family_." Jim shook her head as she rose from her knees and took the seat offered to her. "_No, ma'am. I'm an orphan and my brother died nearly five years ago. I am learning_."

T'Pau looked at her, "_You are aware that our clan is one of great honor. I requested to speak with you only to advise caution. There are many who would attempt to keep Sybok and Spock from taking Sarek's place on the council when the time comes. Should anything happen to them, as Spock's spouses, you and Leonard would have rights to that position._" Jim understood what T'Pau was telling her; Jim and Bones carried Spock's future with his people in their hands.

Their family was considered important, even before Spock's great-grandfather, Solkar, made first contact with Zefram Cochrane in 2063. That meeting proved to be just as important for Vulcan as it was for Earth and Spock's family was at the forefront of it. Solkar even became the first Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and was with T'Pau and Soval in 2161 to represent Vulcan when they signed the Federation Charter that established the UFP. He died in 2249 leaving Sarek, Spock and Sybok as the only members of his direct blood line.

"_You are to disembark on your five-year mission in the coming months, go with care. You have a family who would prefer your safe return. Myself included_." Jim didn't know what to say, "_We will perform our duties to the best of our abilities with the dignity and honor expected of members of our clan_." T'Pau nodded, "_I expect nothing less. You have husbands to return to, daughter of Sarek. Live long and prosper_."

"Peace and long live, Okosu T'Pau."

* * *

><p>As much as they wanted to stay, they had a ship to get back to for mission prep. If nothing else, his spouses were too damned good at their jobs. "She said that?" Jim nodded at his question as she sat next to him on the transport. "She also verified our wedding night activities. She didn't seem to mind, either. I have a feeling that she's warming up to us." He shrugged, "Well, Vulcans value intelligence, dedication, honor. We're like the poster children for that stuff, S'chn T'gai James Teresa Kirk McCoy."<p>

Scotty chuckled from the seat in front of him, "Talk about a mouthful." Jim laughed, "Yea, like S'chn T'gai Leonard Horatio McCoy Kirk." He smiled, "I like it." This was the first time he heard the whole thing out loud. Officially, they weren't changing their names with Starfleet but the Vulcans had them listed with their husband's name in the registry on New Vulcan. "S'chn T'gai Spock Kirk McCoy. They are rather long," says the man who only used one name. Spock was sitting behind them with Joanna.

"Not as long as the damn title. I used it when I went to see T'Pau and it's a bit long-winded." Finding out your marrying royalty is an interesting feeling. Spock, Sybok and Sarek never acted like it, but their family is a big deal among the Vulcans. They held a seat on the Vulcan High Council, Sarek served as an ambassador, Sybok was building New Vulcan, and Spock was a Federation hero. That didn't even cover T'Pau or Solkar.

Because of the family's place in history, they were essentially royals. Like old Earth royalty, you carried your spouse's title if they had one, and Spock had one. "You know, Bones, you're officially Osasu S'chn T'gai Leonard of the House of Solkar of the Clan Hqrtcha. Just sayin'."

"I'll stick to Doctor McCoy on the ship if it's alright with you, Misses McCoy." She smirked, "What do you think, Joanna, daughter of Spock." He gave his wife a look, "Really?" Jim sighed, "That's how she's listed on New Vulcan. Lady T'Pau's aid told me." He heard his daughter, "That is soooo cool. Wait until I tell Kara and Leslie." He chuckled, "And here she goes." Jim gently smacked his arm, "Leave her be, dad. It's pretty cool."

"You guys need to dial down the cuteness. People might think that Captain Kirk went soft," Zahra muttered. Jim laughed, "That sounds like a personal issue." He chuckled, "One that'll end up with ya'll beating the crap out of somebody." Joanna laughed, "You don't mess with this family, dad. Getting beat up is the nicest thing you guys could do to someone."

"The lass is right, we'd blow up engines," offered Scotty. Chekov nodded, "Rewrite zhe computer programs." Uhura chuckled, "Set the translators to Klingon." Pike nodded, "Paperwork. All kinds of paperwork." Sulu smirked, "Send Gertrude after them." Leo chuckled at the mention of Sulu's carnivorous weeper plant_._ "You would excessively hypospray someone," Spock uttered and caused everyone to laugh. Leonard rolled his eyes, "How much longer is this trip?"

"Not much longer, Bones."

* * *

><p>"Comfy?" Joanna nodded at Jim's question. Spock does not know how Jim convinced the admirals to allow the Enterprise to return Joanna and Donna to Cerberus, but the happiness that radiated from Leonard at the news was almost overwhelming. The young woman was sitting in the command chair as the staff prepared to depart Earth for its five-year mission.<p>

"What does that do?" Joanna asked Jim as she pointed to the control panels in the chair's armrests. "Let's see. This one is for log entries, computer access, limited viewscreen control and the companel. The left arm has backup con and ops panels, plus armament and shield controls," Jim tucked a strand of hair behind Joanna's ear as she explained. "_She's gonna make one hell of a mother_." He nodded his agreement at Leonard's thought.

"Can I stay and watch? Please, mama. I'll stay out of the way." Jim chuckled, "Your dad watches all the time. Go stand with Spock." Joanna smiled and did what Jim asked. "This is the science station. So, you monitor all scientific information from here, right?" He nodded, "I can also conducts scans of other vessels, planets and materials." Joanna smiled, "What kind of science officers are on the ship?"

To anyone else, Joanna would be a distraction; Spock did not have that issue. "There are researchers, theoretical and physical laboratory officers, those who conduct biological studies, technicians, programmers, weapons specialists. The list is extensive." She smiled, "My dad is a science officer, but he's medical?" Spock nodded, "Medical is a separate division, however, your father's team and mine work with each other when the assignment makes it necessary."

"You're the senior scientist but you're an engineer like mama, right?" He nodded, "Yes, the captain and I share multiple focuses including engineering." She gave him a look, "Which focus is your favorite?" Spock was about to answer when Leonard spoke to his daughter, "You got two days to ask questions, JoJo. You're gonna miss us jumping into warp." Jim glanced back at them and told Joanna to watch.

"Mister Sulu, hit it." The helm officer nodded, "Aye, Captain." Sulu input a sequence into his controls and engaged the warp core. A look of wonder crossed the girl's face, "Whoa. You guys have the coolest job, ever."

* * *

><p>If it was up to her, Jim would keep Joanna on the ship, but she couldn't. Besides, Bones would lose his shit if something happened to her. The Enterprise had work to do and their first assignment just fell into their lap right after they dropped her kid –"Jo is more Jim's than Jocelyn's"- and sister-in-law off. "What the hell is this idiot doin'? It's not like he can actually outrun us. Uhura, communication?"<p>

"They aren't responding, Captain. Maybe they can't hear us." Jim looked at Spock and they were thinking the same thing; they were being ignored. "It is an unregistered J class cargo vessel, Captain. They're approaching an asteroid belt, Schiller Rating of three-five. The ship's engines are overheating." She nodded at Spock, "That's because that kind of ship isn't built to go that fast. Are we close enough to use the tractor beam?" Chekov nodded, "Ve are, Keptin."

"Do it before they get themselves killed. Scotty and Spock, standby to transport them over. Uhura, find out whatever you can about that ship." Her first and second officers left the bridge as the communications officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am." The only thing more curious than a ship without a registry was one that ran –to the point of destroying its engine- from a federation vessel.

"Captain, that ship isn't gonna last long." Jim nodded at Sulu and hit the comm in her chair, "Tell me we got 'em, Scotty." The engineer responded quickly, "One is already here and the last three are coming through now." It was a good thing since the other ship hit an asteroid and was completely destroyed.

* * *

><p>"The name's Leo Francis Walsh. Might I ask what fine ship this is?" Leonard looked at his husband as Spock answered the man's question. Thinking ahead –as Spock does- the first officer asked him to meet him in the transporter room. "The other's didn't come with you?" The large man with the Irish tilt in his speech chuckled at Scotty's question, "No. I had to make sure it was safe." Safe? Spock gave voice to the question in Leonard's mind. "I was worried that this was a hostile ship."<p>

"We must get the rest of your crew off the ship. They are in danger," Spock told the man, who nodded. Scotty did his thing and a moment later, there were three beautiful women on the transporter pad. "Well, what do we have here?" Scotty whispered as he stared at them. Leonard rolled his eyes, they weren't _that_ pretty. Uhura was gonna ring his neck of she saw the look on the engineer's face.

"It's alright, darlings, we're in good hands," Walsh told the women. "Kirk to transporter room," Jim's voice came over the comm. "We are here, Captain," Spock answered her since Scotty was apparently too busy gawking. "Do we have them?" Spock told her that all four people on the small ship were retrieved. "Good, their ship hit an asteroid, it's gone. Get them in my ready room ASAP."

"I will escort them myself, Captain. We are on our way." Walsh looked at Spock, "That lady sounded a bit upset. Didn't she?" Jim was pissed. As much as she tends to stick her neck out, she usually does it to protect people, not to do something as dumb as running away from a Federation ship. Even if their minds weren't connected, he'd know exactly what Jim was thinking. "_You're just gonna love this, darlin'."_

"She is the Captain, Mister Walsh, and it would be wise not to keep her waiting." Leonard decided to tag along after giving Scotty a nudge, "You better hope Ny doesn't see you like this… drooling over some women. She'll kick your ass… so would Jim."

Spock led Walsh and the women out of the transporter room; Leonard was in the back of the small group. He hear Walsh talking to Spock, "Maybe I'll be able to smooth everything over with her." Leo doubted it; Jim didn't have much tolerance for idiots. As they made their way to Jim's office, Leonard noticed that the male crew members were falling all over themselves. "_Why aren't we affected_?" He asked Spock in his mind.

Walsh inadvertently answered the question in the turbolift. "You're part Vulcan, aren't you, Commander?" Spock gave a tight nod and offered nothing else. "Save it girls, his kind aren't affected by a pretty face unless they want to be." One of the girls took offense, "I'm sorry about what he just said. He's so used to buying and selling people…" Walsh cut her off and nudged her out the door with a look at Leonard. The man couldn't figure out what he wasn't affected. He reached out to his husband, "_Am I to assume that our bond is protecting me from whatever they're doin'_?"

"_That would be the most logical explanation,_" Spock replied. Whatever was going on with these women, Leonard really didn't want to know. They got to the ready room and hit the buzzer. "Enter." Spock walked into the room, "Captain, this is the commander of the cargo ship, Mister Walsh. Sir, this is Captain Kirk." She looked from the PADD she was signing and Leonard smiled. Jim was wearing the long-sleeved dress, her bangs were swept to one side and her hair was in a long braid that hung over her shoulder, these girls had nothing on her. She gave a small smile at his thought.

"Mister Walsh, would you mind telling me what you thought you were doing out there? We hailed your ship right until you were all beamed over, there is no way you thought we were hostile. What are you up to?" Walsh tried to charm her, "Captain Kirk, I assure you that I didn't know what this ship was or if you'd harm my cargo."

"They're cargo?" Jim looked at the three women. Walsh nodded but was smart enough not to say anything. "Bones, can you check them over?" He nodded, "Yea, I'm on it. Ladies, with me, please." Walsh shook his head, "There is no need for that. They're as healthy as you and me, sweetheart." Jim rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Bones?" Leonard shrugged, "They seemed fine on our way up. It's up to the _ladies_ if they want me to look them over."

The three women thanked him for the offer and declined. Walsh seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, which was odd. "Okay. Spock, quarters for the ladies." He nodded, "Aye, Captain. Perhaps you should accompany us, doctor."

"_She's gonna charge him, isn't she_?" Spock nodded, "_Nyota has already found some interesting information_."

* * *

><p>"This hearing will now convene. Lieutenant Uhura, start recording." Since all the men –except her husbands- seemed to be under some kind of infatuation with the three women that were brought onto the ship, Jim decided to change some things up. She left Zahra with the con and had Uhura and Carol join her Bones and Spock for the trial.<p>

Even in the time she's given him since he came on the ship, the man was insisting that his name is Walsh, which she knew it wasn't. He also tried to blame Jim for the whole incident like she forced him to run into an asteroid belt.

"Please state your name for the record," Uhura instructed him. Walsh gave her a bright smile that she didn't return, "Leo Francis Walsh." Of course, the computer told them that he was lying. "Wanna try again?" He looked across the table at her, "You're not gonna take the advice of that machine over that of a real man, are you?" Jim was not amused with this… person, "We already know who you are. Now, state your name for the official records."

"Harry Mudd," he mumbled. The computer called him out again. He took a breath, "Harcourt Fenton Mudd. You know, a beautiful woman, such as yourself, can call me Harry." Jim and Uhura shared a look as Spock asked the next question, "Have you ever committed a crime, Mister Mudd?" They already knew the answer to this too. "I'm just a business man."

The computer told another story. "That damn thing," Mudd muttered. "We already looked you up, Mudd. This ship has bi-sensors, we knew who you were almost instantly. So, on top of the operation of a spacecraft without a license, stealing said craft and the possession and sell of illegal goods, you can add menace to navigation, travel without a flight plan, attempted evasion of a federation vessel, identity thief and fraud. "

"Menace to navigation? That little ship in this big galaxy…" Jim glared, "Doesn't make it any less a law… one of the lesser offenses you're charged with. Uhura, did you get anything on his _cargo_?" The communications officer nodded, "Eve McHuron, Magda Kovacs, and Ruth Bonaventure. There isn't much information on any of them, two from small farming words and Magda is from an experimental colony. Nothing of interest, Captain."

"Why are you transporting these women?" Mudd smiled, "So they can marry the settlers on Ophiucus Three. They're here voluntarily, Eve lived with her brothers, Ruth's world was mostly automated and Magda wasn't much for her colony." The woman agreed and Eve, who seemed to be the most vocal, spoke up, "There was no one to marry. I know that women like you wouldn't understand something like that. You've got no right to keep us here."

"Actually, we get your point. You aren't in trouble, he is." Jim took a breath, "Mudd, you already know that I'm gonna turn you over to the closest authorities. Ladies, we can't take you to Ophiucus Three but we can arrange legal transport once we get to Phantols, it's the closest Federation planet." The women seemed to be calmed by her offer and they all nodded. Mudd wasn't happy but Jim didn't care. "You are confined to quarters. Mess with my crew and I'll put you in the brig. We clear?" Mudd nodded, "I don't have much choice." Jim chuckled, "That's right, you don't. This hearing is adjourned."

* * *

><p>"I wondered what was in here." Leonard looked at the woman who belonged to the voice. Usually, he'd kick people out of sickbay but the place was practically empty, so he let Ruth come in to ask her questions. Of the three women, she seemed to be the calmest. "This ship is massive," she said as she attempted to flirt with him. She was walking around and looking at different equipment when one of the medical scanners gave off an odd reading.<p>

"Do that again." She smiled and leaned on the scanner again, "You mean this?" He nodded and watched the readings again. Something was very off about this woman and if he had to guess, her friends too. Ruth stood in front of him, "You're a very handsome man, Doctor McCoy."

"So my spouses tell me." She looked at him, "You have more than one wife?" He shook his head, "I have a wife and a husband." Ruth smiled, "Do they know that they're sharing you?" Leo nodded, "They're married to me and to each other." She sighed, "What's it like to be married? Does your wife take care of you? Does your husband? How does all this work since you're in space?"

Apparently, she's given up on seducing him. "Being married is different for everyone. I had a wife before and it didn't work. We didn't love each other like we thought we did. I'm happy now. We love and take care of each other. The whole ship thing has no affect on us; they're both out here too." He didn't tell her who he was married to on purpose and she didn't ask. He had a question for her, "Did you ever consider doing something other than getting married? Like seeing the universe or going to school? You seem like you're smart enough to do anything you want."

"Do you ask your spouses that?" He chuckled, "I don't need to. They're probably the two smartest people I know. They have their careers and interests outside of that. You know, you have a chance to do something other than take care of some man you've never met. You should think about it, Miss Bonaventure." She looked at him for a second and smiled, "I'll do that, Doctor." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before leaving sickbay.

Leonard glanced at the scanner again; he needs to talk to Jim and Spock.

* * *

><p>Jim walked into her office to find Eve sitting on the couch. "Forgive the intrusion but I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed." Jim nodded, "This is a big ship with lots of people, I understand." Eve gave her a look, "How do you do it? Run a starship? You're beautiful, you would make some man very happy." Jim chuckled, "I'm married… with two husbands."<p>

Eve's eyes got big, "But you have a career." Jim nodded, "Many women do. My husbands are both Starfleet officers. The three of us have our duties and when we aren't working, we're us." Eve sighed, "I don't understand how you make it work."

"It's simple… at least to me. I've taken care of myself for most of my life. My father died right after I was born and my mother wasn't around. My brother looked after me when he could but he also taught me the value of being self-sufficient. I didn't marry my husbands just to be married, I love them. They're both so different but they accept me for who I am. They challenge me, seek my advice and respect my opinion. We're equals. As a matter of fact, all the women on this ship are equals."

Eve smiled and Jim was under the impression that no one has ever told her that she could be something more than someone's wife. "How did you find Mudd?" Eve sighed, "I didn't, he found me, Ruth and Magda. I doubt we're the first." The captain nodded as she began to understand that in addition to his other crimes, Mudd was also a pimp. "I don't mean to offend but what's with the… allure? How are you affecting my crew?"

"Have you ever heard of the Venus pill, Captain?" Jim nodded, "That makes sense." The Venus drug was an illegal chemical compound that was supposedly capable of bringing somebody's most attractive qualities to the surface. Most people called it a myth, but the drug made women more beautiful and alluring while it made men more muscular and aggressive. "Do you know where Mudd is keeping his stash?"

"In his quarters. Are you going to take them?" Jim nodded, "It's an illegal drug on my ship, I don't have much choice." Eve let out a breath, "Good." Jim watched her for a moment, "You don't like any of this, do you?" Eve shook her head, "I am what I am. If I were to find a husband, I'd want him to like me for me." That was something Jim could understand. She opened her communicator, "Spock, search Mudd's quarters. You're looking for pills. The Venus drug."

"Understood, Captain."

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" Spock did not respond as he had already explained that he was following his captain's orders. When Mudd could not dissuade him from completing his task, the man decided to take -what Jim and Leonard would call 'cheap'- shots at the Enterprise's most senior officers. "Don't you ever get tired of listening to that little girl? I mean, you're a Vulcan. You've gotta be ten times smarter than her."<p>

"You will refrain from referring to my captain as 'little girl' as the security officers assigned to you are particularly protective of her. I would be inconvenienced if I had to complete the paperwork regarding injuries to a prisoner. You are also incorrect in assuming that she lacks intelligence. Captain Kirk was the top cadet in her class and has been considered one of the best tacticians in the fleet since her second year at the academy. She has one of the brightest minds that I have ever encountered."

The look that crossed Mudd's face told Spock that he was not expecting Spock's answer. "Sir, I think I found what the Captain was looking for," Lieutenant Zahra handed him a pillbox. Spock opened it and scanned the contents with his tricorder. "Good work, lieutenant." She nodded and returned to her post outside the door.

"You are aware that the Venus drug is illegal, are you not?" Mudd rolled his eyes, "Yea, I know. You and that captain of yours are having a ball with all this. My ship's gone, you have my cargo and now you've taken their medication." Spock looked at the man, "This is not medication, it is an illegal substance that serves no purpose other than deception."

"I guess it seems silly to someone like you but men want beautiful women to accompany them throughout their lives," Mudd tried to explain to him. Spock did not agree, "A man who only seeks the company of another because of their physical appearance is not worthy of that companion." Yes, Jim and Leonard were attractive, exceptionally attractive in fact, but that is not what drew him to either of them. The way they each see the universe is complex and always changing in response to what they learn and situations they encounter.

"You'll never get a woman thinking like that." Spock chose not to respond to Mudd and made his exit from the room. He was not surprised to see Jim in the corridor speaking with Lieutenant Zahra, he felt her as she got closer. "Captain." She looked up at him, "Heard he gave you some trouble." Spock nodded, "I had everything under control." Jim smiled, "You always do."

"He is a good con-man. Unfortunately, for him, he is not skilled enough to con a Vulcan." She chuckled, "Especially when that Vulcan is you. Wouldn't have done him any good, anyway. Eve and Ruth have jumped ship on him. They didn't know that there was more to life. They're talking with Gaila right now. If anyone knows about getting out from under someone's control, it's her."

Due to his relationship with Nyota while she and Lieutenant Gaila were roommates at the academy, he was aware that the young Orion was the daughter of a member of the Orion Syndicate. After his death, she was sold into slavery rather than taken care of, as was the syndicate's custom. Fortunately, a friend of her mother's father secured her escape from the slave trade and financed her decision to move to Earth. If anyone on the Enterprise could have an impact on Mudd's women, it was the former slave.

* * *

><p>"Surely, we can come to some kind of agreement, Captain." She smirked, "Not my style, Mudd. He's all yours, Agent Larson." Once they got to Phantols, a team of agents from the Federation Security Agency was beamed onto the ship. "Harcourt Fenton Mudd. A great many people have been trying to get their hands on you. Consider yourself lucky it was Kirk who nabbed you. She's dangerous but fair." Mudd looked at Jim, "Her?"<p>

Larson chuckled, "Kirk is a big deal. Youngest captain in the history of Starfleet, savior of Earth, master tactician, combat specialist, diplomat… the list goes on and on." Jim took a bit of satisfaction at the look on Mudd's face. She looked at the women, "Well, ladies, I guess this it." Eve nodded, "Yes it is, Captain."

The drug wore off around the time Spock went looking for it but Eve and Ruth didn't look very different. They had a new confidence about them that made the Venus pill look like child's play. Magda, on the other hand, looked a mess. She couldn't believe that the others were convinced by Jim, Gaila, Uhura and the other female crew member's stories about their lives. Magda still went along with Mudd's idea that they had to be beautiful and find husbands. Two out of three was a win in Jim's book.

"Where are you gonna go?" Bones asked. Ruth smiled, "I'm gonna stay on Phantols for a while, I hear the university is nice." Eve nodded, "I've always wanted to work in a flower shop. Maybe I will." Jim smiled, "That does sound nice. Next time we're in the area, we'll stop by." Eve gave her a hug, "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome," she told them as Eve released her. Magda sent her a glare and stepped onto the transporter pad with the others. "Scotty, when you're ready." He nodded and as soon as they were all settled, he beamed them out. "So, Monty, how much trouble are you in?" He chuckled, "I have a lot of groveling to do. Ny is not happy and that lass is as scary as you are when she's not happy. You got any advice?"

"My advice would've been not to piss her off. You're on your own, lover boy."


End file.
